Unexpected Allies
by Wiz bang
Summary: Sequal to Unexpected. Miranda and Andy face a new challenge but they find new allies that bring them into a new a world of wealth and intrigue.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a sequel to previous work Unexpected. It is not necessary for you to read it first but it will help.

I hope you enjoy and as always comments are appreciated. As usual, I don't own anything related to The Devil Wears Prada, Law and order.

1

Andy knew from the purse of Miranda's lips that it was bad news. Miranda hung up the phone and turned to Andrea and shook her head starting to feel a certain amount of hopelessness beginning to set in. All her careful plans to acquire enough Elias Clark stock to protect herself from another coup attempt had been undone with the death of Timothy Clark. Timothy had owned more than forty percent of the company and with her acquisition of thirteen percent gave the two of them a controlling interest in the company. That plan was now as dead as her longtime business partner and truth be told her friend. She looked up at Andrea and shook her head. Timothy's will left the majority of his holdings to his older children and his first wife with the Elias Clark stock going to his current wife and their children.

Andy did not think that sounded like a disaster; sure Miranda had been closer to his first wife but she and Claire had gotten along just fine. Miranda pursed her lips again realizing Andrea did not see the problem just yet. She decided to remain silent to see if she would figure it out. "Shit," Andrea breathed as the penny finally dropped.

"She's going to sell the stock," the younger woman concluded. Miranda shook her head in disgust as the phone call had just confirmed that Irving Ravitz, the current Elias Clark CEO who was not a friend or ally, is putting together a group to purchase the stock. Andy saw it all now, "and the first thing he will do is fire you," she concluded. Miranda had already come to this conclusion and had gone through every permutation of how she could change things but Claire had young children to look after and would want the security a billion and a half dollars would bring. Despite her considerable assets she just could not pull together that much money in such a short period of time. Timothy's will was uncontested and therefore it wouldn't take long for it to get through the probate process.

Andy had been quiet for a while as she too went through the same process that Miranda had already completed. The one difference is that Andy did see a way out of the predicament. As soon as the eureka moment occurred to her she spoke, "We need a white knight". In fairness, Miranda had considered the option of getting someone they could trust to purchase the stock. She was just unable to come up with a person who both had the money and that she was willing to be in business with. She had briefly considered and discarded Donatella who had the money. Miranda was afraid that their friendship would be severely tested by a formal business relationship. There was also the conflict of interest to consider. If one designer had so much influence in what turned up on the pages of her beloved Runway, it would hurt its credibility.

Before she could express all of this to Andrea however, the other woman spoke, "Ophelia Dean is our white knight". Miranda stared at her wife with a look of dismay as she thought, "why would the tech billionaire want to get involved in a publishing company."

Andy once again displayed the type of mind reading that made her an excellent assistant and an even better wife as she spoke, "Ophelia has been spreading her companies reach she now owns a couple of new sites and she is invested in several media-related digital platforms."

Miranda gave that some serious thought she had developed a detailed plan to drastically increase Runway's digital footprint but she had been outmaneuvered by Irving and his allies on the board.

"If we wanted to make this happen how would we go about making the pitch to her," Miranda said. The smile on her wife's face let her know that she was still one step ahead.

An hour later Andy was standing in the gleaming offices of Original Tech the firm formed and wholly owned by the woman who she hoped would become their white night Ophelia Dean. A pass was waiting for her at the security desk and she was given access to the top floor where she was met by Alexandra Wright Ophelia's assistant and a friend she'd met when she worked as Miranda's assistant. Alex and Andy had become quite good friends and she had easily integrated into her small circle of friends. Their bond had grown considerably when she and her boss had taken extraordinary measures to prevent an evil man from hurting Miranda and a lot of other women.

"Alex how are you;" she greeted the tall pretty blonde.

"I am doing well," Alex said though Andy thought that she saw different in the other woman's eyes.

Before she could ask Alex cut in asking, "what can I do for you, Andy?"

Andy made the invitation and they spoke for a few minutes before concluding that tonight would be the only free night in the next few weeks that they could get Ophelia to the townhouse for dinner and to make their pitch. As they began planning how to approach the woman about having dinner the woman in question breezed in. Andy watched as her friend's eyes lit up when the beautiful older woman walked in tall proud and stunning. The mixed race woman with an African American mother and an Italian father displayed the best of both in her elegant features. Andy thought she now knew what was going on with her friend. Andy had also once been hopelessly in love with her boss. Luckily for Alex, she had the advantage of knowing her boss was famously gay and currently single if the media had if correct. Andy watched as the two made prolonged eye contact and then saw Ophelia's gaze turn her way.

Alex quickly jumped in, "Ophelia this Andy, Andy this is Ophelia."

Ophelia took Andy's offered hand before asking "and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company Mrs. Priestley?"

Realizing she had been recognized which happened more and more since her marriage to Miranda, Andy plowed ahead, "Miranda and I would like to have you and Alex over for dinner and it seems tonight is the only night that works in your busy schedule."

Andy decided at the last minutes to improvise by including Alex in their dinner plans. Her short observation of the two women together suggested that Alex's feeling were not one-sided. Her intuition was telling her that all it would take is for the two to be provided a little push. And since she and Miranda owed both women so much Andy was more than happy to be the pusher.

Ophelia looked at Alex for confirmation that her schedule was indeed free and to ask if she was free to join them. When she got a slight nod from Alex, she accepts the invitation for drinks at seven thirty followed by dinner at eight. Andy found it very interesting that the two had silently communicated not one but two questions in a single look. Ophelia said her goodbyes before she entered her office and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut Alex grabbed Andy's hand in near panic, "why did you invite me to this dinner?"

"Calm down Alex I just thought you could use a different setting to make a different type of impression on her." Alex just stared back dumbfounded and began denying whatever Andy was insinuating. Andy held up her hand to stop her friend, "don't even try it I know that look, I wore it for nearly three years before Miranda and I figured things out." Alex lowered her head and asked, "is it that obvious?" Andy took pity and answered kindly, "only if you know what to look for."

"What time do you get off Andy?" asked.

"At five, why?" Alex responded.

Andy grabbed a notepad and wrote down an address, "meet me here at five thirty," she said. Andy then got up to leave denying the other woman a chance to object. Andy was now on two missions one to save Runway for the woman she loved and two to give Alex and Ophelia a chance at the same happiness that she and Miranda had already found.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ophelia Dean spoke a question into thin air but unlike the rest of humanity, she expected the air to answer back which it promptly did. "Karen why is Miranda Priestly asking Alex and I to dinner." Karen, who was a cutting-edge artificial intelligence, used all available information including the internet and several non-public databases she was able to hack into at lightning speeds. In under two seconds, she found the most relevant information, reviewed, analyzed and made a conclusion. "She wants you to purchase Tim Clark's shares of Elias Clark," Karen responded. Ophelia had known Tim and was friendly with him and both of his wives. Karen analyzes the financial implications of purchasing those shares in Elias Clark and obstacles to success. After another frighteningly short interval. Karen came back, "at current stock prices it will take $1,452,306,512 to acquire forty-two percent, of the stock, that would leave you short of a ruling majority however through a number of shell corporations Miranda Priestly has acquired thirteen percent which under a partnership would give you ruling percentages."

"The company has performed well since Mrs. Priestley took over as editor-in-chief of Runway magazine however internal divisions with Elias Clark CEO Irving Ravitz have hampered the company's growth."

"Recommendation?" Ophelia asked.

Karen answered immediately, "purchase the stock, partner with Miranda Priestly, expand the digital footprint of Runway and other Elias Clark publications, oust Mr. Ravitz as CEO and ask Alex the questions you have wanted to ask her."

"Come again," Ophelia asked having not expected any mention of Alex in Karen's conclusion.

"You asked me why Miranda Priestly asked you and Alex to dinner, however, technically it was Andrea Priestley who asked on behalf of herself and Miranda Priestly," Karen pointed out.

"And your point would be," Ophelia began before being cut off by her mercurial AI.

"My point is that Andrea's intentions are to have you assist her wife in maintaining control of Runway Magazine and I believe the correct colloquialism would be to fix you and Alex up on a date."

"Why would Andy want to fix her straight friend up on a date with her boss?" Ophelia asked.

When she was met with nothing but silence, she prompted Karen, "what do you know about this?"

"I do not wish to reveal information obtained without Alex's knowledge or consent, however, I do believe her to be receptive to the idea," Karen said.

Ophelia sat for a moment dumbfounded by this news. Before she could ask Karen any more questions she was interrupted by a ringing phone as Karen announced, "I have Mrs. Claire Clark on the phone for you."

"We are not done with this discussion," she informed Karen before picking up her phone.

"Claire I am sorry for your loss, Is there anything I can do to help." Ophelia armed with the information about Tim's will did not think that she would even have to bring up the stock sale. After a few minutes of discussion about the funeral and all of her preparations, Claire did bring up the stock and her need for liquid assets.

"I don't know the first thing about running a media company, I would much rather have the money," Claire said.

"Have you spoken to anyone about selling the stock?" Ophelia asked.

"Yes, Mr. Ravitz the current CEO but he gave me a lowball offer of a billion dollars and my understanding is that the stock is worth closer to a billion and a half."

"I don't blame Tim for leaving the other business to Susan and her boys who really want to run things but I wish he had just left me with money instead of all this stock and none of the properties."

"I don't want to move my girls out of this place and they really liked the house in Connecticut."

"I tell you what I will give you 1.4 billion for the Elias Clark stock and see what I can do about the penthouse and the Connecticut house," Ophelia offered

Claire was now all business, "make it 1.41 billion and get me those houses and you have a deal."

After exchanging goodbyes and promises to get together for lunch, Karen placed a call to Susan Clark.

"Susan, how are you doing?" Ophelia asked the woman knowing that despite years of divorce she still loved Tim in her own way. The two woman spoke for several minutes about Tim's funeral and the beautiful flower arrangement that Ophelia had sent. She apologized for missing Tim's funeral but she and Alex had been a world away on business at the time of Tim's unexpected death. Finally, Ophelia got around to asking how things were between her and Claire.

"I don't hate the woman honestly, Tim and I were long divorced before the two of them even met," Susan said.

"I know she is concerned about providing for her girls until she can sell the Elias Clark stock."

"I hear Irving is trying to buy it but I wouldn't trust that weasel to do the right thing," Susan concluded.

"I agree," Ophelia said.

"So I made her a better offer but I need your help to close the deal."

"How can I help?" Susan asked utterly confused by the request.

"You can sell me the midtown penthouse and the Connecticut house," Ophelia said. As she was speaking Karen brought up images of the house, the GPS location, comparable prices and a recommendation of 4.2 million dollars total for both.

Susan hesitated "I'm not sure I want to sell the Connecticut house."

"I am afraid she made it part of the deal," Ophelia lamented.

"Why are you getting involved in this at all?" Susan asked.

Ophelia decided to be honest with her friend. "For two reasons, One is I believe that with my input I can increase profits by 30% which will mean a good return on my investment."

"The second is because I am having dinner with the Priestly's tonight and they are going to ask for my help." "If Irving gets control of the company he'll fire Miranda out of pure spite," Susan added. Susan and Miranda had been friends since her boys were little and she valued the woman's friendship greatly.

"Ok, ok I will call my broker and have them make the deal."

"Great Susan let's get together for dinner one day next week," Ophelia concluded before ending the call. After calling Cheryl back to close the deal she had Karen order her car be brought around so she could prepare for her dinner with the fashion icon and her wife and ponder the possibilities of what tonight could mean for her and Alex. But by the time she left her office Alex had already left for the day.

Alex stood in front of the Elias Clark building debating if she should go in or not when Andy walked up to her and led her into the building past security and up to the floors of Runway.

"Why did you bring me to a fashion magazine?" Alex inquired.

"Because you think I need a complete makeover?"

"No, not at all Alex you are gorgeous, we are just going to make you unforgettable tonight," Andy replied.

"Lisa here is going to start with your hair, then Serena will do your makeup, finally you will come see Nigel and I to choose the right dress."

Two hours later Alex stood on the sidewalk in front of Miranda and Andy's townhouse waiting for her boss to arrive. She had been skeptical of the whole affair but now standing here she felt confident and sexy and hoped that her boss would see that side of her for just once. Andy had of course been correct Alex was in love with her boss and had been for nearly a year.

Instead of driving Ophelia had decided to walk over from her place in turtle bay. As she approached she spotted a tall beautifully dressed woman standing in front of Miranda and Andy's home. She was taken aback when that woman turned around and she saw the face of her assistance Alex. It took a lot to leave Ophelia Dean speechless but she stood there trying to figure out how she had not noticed that Alex was simply stunning before tonight.

"Hi Ophelia," Alex said a little shyness creeping into her voice. She could clearly see the surprise written on Ophelia's face but she could not decipher if it was the good or bad kind of surprise.

"Hi Alex," Ophelia finally managed to say before wordlessly indicating they should climb the stairs and ring the bell. They just stood there for a moment until Alex realized that she was expected to ring the bell. Ophelia's brilliant mind was both in overdrive and stalled at the same time. She was busy rerunning all her interaction with Alex to see how she could have missed the true possibilities. Sure she had spent more time with Alex than anyone else for the last year, and yes they got along really well, and yes she did find Alex attractive before tonight but. Ophelia's musings were cut short as Alex leaned into her space to ring the doorbell. One whiff of Alex's scent was enough to focus her mind, she was in love with Alex. That being concluded her body reacted accordingly capturing Alex's hand in hers. And that is exactly the pose they were in when Andy opened the door both woman impeccably dressed with linked hands.

"Welcome please join us in the kitchen for a glass of wine while Miranda and I finish cooking dinner," Andy said in greeting.

Andy did not fail to notice the combination of happiness and terror clear on her friends face. As the trio entered the kitchen they were greeted warmly by a very domesticated version of Miranda Priestly who looked every inch the dutiful housewife making dinner for her wife and guests. She greeted the two woman also taking note of their linked hands and offered both a glass a wine and a seat in front of the large island. Ophelia took a seat but never let go of Alex's hand as her mind worked out the details on her now chosen course of action.

The conversation was mainly carried by Alex and Andy as Miranda was completing the night's dinner and Ophelia remained uncharacteristically silent obviously deep in thought. Finally, Ophelia broke her silence directing a question to Miranda, "what would you do to expand Runways presence on digital platforms." Miranda and Andrea were generally very much in sync so they gracefully traded roles with Andy taking over kitchen duties and Miranda becoming the host. Without hesitation, Miranda gave an overview of the plan that Irving had rejected six months earlier. Ophelia saw a couple of areas to improve Miranda's plan but was impressed by the woman's grasp of her magazine, her customers, the digital technology, and how best to take advantage its capabilities. Her decision was made on both questions although she knew she still needed to ask Alex the second question.

"Miranda why did you ask me to dinner tonight," Ophelia asked bluntly. Miranda, who found this level of bluntness refreshing, explained the situation and what she was hoping to get her to do. Ophelia was gratified that her plan was coming together perfectly, I" suggest that we form a corporation to own the 55% of shares in Elias Clark as well as seek other opportunities in media and publishing as they become available. The Corporation will be wholly owned by the four of us, and if they are willing, run by Andrea and Alex. Alex looked dumbfounded, completely unable to figure out what was happening. Ophelia continued writing down numbers that each woman would need to contribute to fully fund the corporation. Alex's heart sank as there was no way she could come up with even a small fraction of that dollar amount. The look on Alex's face almost made Ophelia laugh out loud but understanding what would come next she swallowed the laugh. She instead asked Alex, "Would you like to run the new corporation with Andrea?" Alex blew out the breath she had been holding and finally replied, "of course I would love to do it Ophelia but you know I can't afford to buy in."

Ophelia took a deep breath before speaking, "I could give you a no interest loan for that amount or you could marry me." Before Ophelia could begin her well-crafted argument for how compatible they were and that they would make a good match all thought ceased as the beautiful blond was suddenly invading her personal space in the most delightful way. Alex could not believe her ears but presented with her fondest wish on a platter she took immediate action.

The kiss was long and passionate and when it finished her simple yes brought a smile to the faces of all of those present. "How soon would you like this to happen?" Alex asked her former boss and current fiancé.

"How about tonight," was Ophelia's answer followed by another toe-curling kiss.

Alex pulled back to look into Ophelia's eyes and asked, "are you sure?" The immediate head nod was all Alex needed to start planning, Alex grabbed her phone and walked into the dining room already making a list. After a quick but silent exchange between Miranda and Andy, Andy joined Alex determined to pull off the near-impossible in less than two hours.

Miranda blew out a breath at the rapid change in two people's lives she had just witnessed. "You certainly know how to take decisive action when you make a decision," Miranda said. Ophelia chuckled before saying, "I, unfortunately, have wasted to much time already." The two women bonded over their shared experience then they decided to sort out the details of the deal Ophelia had already outlined.

The Rose corporation would be equally represented by the four women even though Ophelia was putting more money in up front. They would also equally split the Elias Clark stock forcing them to build consensus on decisions making. Andrea and Alex would represent the corporation and run the day to day operations but all transaction over 10% of the corporation's value would run through all four. Alex and Andrea would represent the corporation in dealings with the rest of the Elias Clark board. They also decided on the fate of the current CEO and Chairman. By the time the deal was done the two former assistants returned to the room with looks of satisfaction on their faces. Andrea started, "Emily and Serena are on dresses and makeup, Karen, who is amazing by the way, has taken care of the cake, flowers, and the rings. Alex took over "Judge Wilson will be here in an hour with the marriage license and Lorenzo's will provide food for everyone." Ophelia smiled stood up and went to her soon to be wife and rewarded her efforts with another kiss. Both women took a moment to enjoy their newly-found intimacy.

Two hours later on the mark, the two women stood in front of the judge and spoke heartfelt vows in the middle of Miranda and Andy's living room witnessed by their twin daughters, Emily and Serena. The two women could not keep smiles off of their faces as the judge pronounced them joined spouses and gave them the go-ahead to seal their bond with a kiss. The next hour passed in a whirlwind of Cake, and food and campaign before a car came to take the newlyweds to the home that they would now share.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"That was breathtaking," Andy said to her wife. The two women had just reaffirmed their own love over the past hour.

"I enjoyed it too or were you referring to something else," Miranda teased. Andy could easily see the mirth in Miranda's eyes, "goddess I love that woman," she thought.

"Yes that, but the entire day has been a whirlwind," the younger woman countered.

"And how do you feel about all the things that happened today?" Mirada asks. Miranda and Andrea had not had a chance to really talk about the deal they had made with Ophelia and Alex. Andy takes a minute to think but in the end she realized that Miranda wanted her in this new role not so she could control her but because she trusted Andy to do the right thing for her and for Runway.

"I think you agreed to the structure of this deal because you trust me," Andy said.

Miranda was happy that Andrea had seen the truth in her motivations. "Yes darling, I trust you more than anyone I've ever met, I trust you with our girls, I trust you with my heart and I trust you to do what is right for Runway."

"I also trust and rely on your judgment and I hope that this will make you feel like you and I are equals," Miranda said.

"Well, technically Mrs. Priestley I will be your new boss." Miranda let out a bark of laughter but it died quickly when she saw the hungry look on her wife's face. The editor swallowed hard just before the new Co-CEO pounced.

Alex Wright Dean pinched herself for the third time in the last hour. She was still not convinced that this wasn't just a wonderful dream. What else could explain all that had happened over the last few hours? Of course, to date, she'd never even dared to dream about the things that happened today. She was starting to suspect that she was not dreaming after all.

"Ouch, why did you pinch me," Ophelia said.

"I wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream," Alex replied.

Ophelia started to tell Alex that if it was a dream the dream version of herself would likely react as she just did. Instead, she decided to make the "dream" even better. She leaned over capturing her wife's lips once again. They managed to make the few blocks to their home in Turtle Bay still mostly dressed. Luckily the house sat on top a multi-car garage allowing the women to go from the car being piloted by Karen into the house without being seen. It wasn't that they were completely unpresentable but they had spent the last several minutes catching up on over a year's worth of shared desire. They stopped kissing just long enough to get into their home when Alex backed her new wife up against the door kissing her passionately. Alex could hardly believe her own boldness but she had wanted this for so long that she could not stop herself.

Ophelia too was surprised at Alex's boldness. She had expected to take the lead tonight after Alex's shy admission earlier tonight that she'd never been with a woman. Instead, she found herself pushed up against the door with Alex's lips doing whatever they wanted to her. The truth was that Ophelia was loving every moment. Ophelia could and had been the more aggressive and passive lover but she really liked Alex's dominant attitude. When the woman began licking and sucking her neck, Ophelia lost her train of thought. Her mind restarted at she felt herself being lifted off her feet. She put her arms around Alex's neck and kicked off her heels as she was carried to their bedroom.

Alex put her down gently. Ophelia looked up into the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. Alex, who was still in her heels, was now inches taller than her. She turned her back waiting for Alex to take the hint. It did not take the other woman long to determine what she needed to do. She felt the zipper of her dress slide down exposing the unmarred skin of her back. The dress fell past her hips revealing her body that was now nude save for her stockings and garter. She smiled as she heard Alex's breath catch then say, "beautiful," She turned to face the other woman. She let out an almost girlish giggle as Alex's eyes were now glued to her breasts. Her laughter died away as she looked into darkening eyes. Alex kneeled in front of her placing her head against Ophelia's flat stomach. She paused there for a moment then she unhooked her garter and painstakingly rolled her stocking down each leg then slid her garter down her hips and down her legs. She neatly stepped out of all three leaving herself completely nude in front of Alex for the first time.

Alex stood for long moments looking at the beauty in front of her. Whatever she'd imagined the woman before her would look like, it paled in comparison to the real thing. She finally moved her eyes away and turned her back. She felt Ophelia's hands push her hair aside then her zipper was coming down. Next, she felt her new wife's hand on her hips tugging on the only piece of clothing she was still wearing. She stepped out of her underwear and her heels before turning back to face the other woman. She watched as Ophelia's eyes drank her in. She was glad that she kept herself neatly trimmed as the other woman's eyes lingered on her pubic area for long seconds. "sei bellissima amore mio (You are so beautiful my love)," Ophelia said in Italian. Alex insides turned to mush at the earnest words the other woman spoke in such a lovely language.

The two woman came together placing their nude bodies against one another. They both enjoyed the new sensations as two sets of hands began eagerly exploring each other. Ophelia pulled them towards their large bed where she fell backward pulling the taller woman down on top of her. They paused there for a long moment before Ophelia spoke, "io sono tua (I am yours)." Alex would never forget the moment as long as she lived. Her former boss laying beneath her saying those words with heated eyes and bated breath. They shared a heated kiss before Alex began systematically working her way down the other woman's body. She heard Ophelia hiss with pleasure as she ran her tongue from her neck to her shoulder biting at the juncture between the two. She sucked long enough to mark her territory, "mine from now until the end of time," she thought. "Yes," came Ophelia's immediate reply revealing that Alex had actually spoken her last thought out loud. She shrugged knowing that she would not, could not take the works back.

She spent long moments worshiping breasts that were perfect in every way. She loved the light brown color of her wife's flawless skin. Her slightly darker nipples were erect and sensitive. She bit one gently then increased the pressure as she sensed Ophelia's pleasure begin to spike. She was happy to discover the woman had at least one flaw as she ran her tongue into the woman's belly button. She was thoroughly charmed by the almost shriek of laughter that followed. To her credit, Ophelia was true to her word doing nothing to prevent Alex from exploring the very sensitive skin there. She did not spend a lot of time there as her goal still lay ahead. She smiled at Ophelia's look of dismay as Alex bypassed the strip of fine hair and all that lay beneath. Instead, she explored the other woman's hips and thighs. She spent several minutes admiring her beautiful feet. She could tell that Ophelia could take this teasing for only so long so with little warning she pushed Ophelia's leg further apart. Ophelia cried out, "dea che è buona (goddess that is good)," as Alex pushed her tongue into wet soft skin tasting her essence for the first time.

Alex was instantly addicted to the taste. She swiped her tongue through Ophelia's wet folds scooping up more and more as the woman began to moan loudly. She smiled internally at her revelation that Ophelia was a screamer. She felt powerful and in command as she steadily pushed her lover towards what promised to be one hell of a climax. Her efforts were soon rewarded as she began rubbing her clit while simultaneously pushing her tongue deeper and deeper into her canal. "Scopami (Fuck me) Alexandra," Ophelia screamed just before her orgasm hit her hard. The sheer beauty of watching Ophelia Dean climax was overwhelming.

As Ophelia came down from the single best climax in her forty plus years she sat and looked at Alex. She moved closer and wiped tears away from the woman's cheeks. "What's the matter, my love,"

"Nothing, that was just the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen," Alex responded. Ophelia was somewhat dubious of the claim but decided to drop it.

"Did you know you were speaking Italian?" Alex asked. She smiled at the confused look on Ophelia's face followed by the first blush she'd ever seen on the other woman. She was quite impressed at how the blush did not stop at the woman's face. To change the subject Ophelia pushed her onto her back and began to return the favor. Thirty glorious minutes later Alex was panting having been thoroughly fucked. She had to remember to provide the proper motivation to get Ophelia to repeat this command performance. She had not had many lovers in her life but none of them had ever made her feel like that. She felt sexy and wanted but also loved and respected. That had been the problem with many of her previous bedmates. They tended to think somewhere deep inside that they were better because they had a penis and they did the fucking. With Ophelia it was definitely different the woman had been just as happy fucking as being fucked and she felt loved and wanted from start to finish. She looked into warm loving eyes and realized that they probably weren't anywhere close to finished for the night. They took turns throughout the night waking the other up for another round of lovemaking with the last session only ending a few hours before dawn.

The next morning Ophelia and Alex woke in each other's arms feeling more rested than they had any right to feel. Ophelia having woken up first spent long moments just watching the beautiful blonde that she had foolishly waited far too long to confess her feelings too. The woman was not just beautiful but smart and most importantly she trusted the woman completely. She could kick herself for assuming that they could not be together because she believed Alex was straight. She would not make that mistake again not that it mattered because she knew that she would be with Alex as long as they both drew breath and maybe beyond that. Finally, she got out of bed slipping on a robe as she went. She padded into the kitchen, started the coffee and began making the two breakfast. Just as the eggs toast and fruit were ready her new wife made her way into the kitchen having found the robe that she had left for her.

"Good morning love," Alex says with a completely satisfied look on her face.

"Any regrets?" Ophelia asks wanting to satisfy a small amount of insecurity she's suddenly feeling.

The big smile on the younger woman's face helps to alleviate her fears. "Not for a single second," Alex says as she walks over to her new wife and began to kiss her senseless. The younger woman had just slipped her hand inside of her wife's silk robe when they are interrupted by the doorbell.

Ophelia reluctantly postpones what would have been their fifth time making love since saying I do. Alex lets the gorgeous woman in her arms go with a serious pout on her face. She returned a moment later holding a package in both hands. She opens it and began handing out items. She starts with their filled marriage certificate, a new driver's license, passport, newly issued credit cards in her new name and a new version of her already heavily modified iPhone. Alex looks at Ophelia stunned that she has accomplished so much so quickly. Before she can say anything Ophelia begins explaining that she now has the new enhanced passport, and hands her a black American Express card while explaining, "it does not have a limit and it's tied to your phone allowing you to make purchases with either."

"The card is paid automatically from our money market account at Chase, but we are not responsible for any unauthorized activity, Ophelia continued."

"We should have a discussion about any purchase over ten million dollars to make sure there is not a better means or time for tax purposes."

Alex is stunned, "ten million dollars," she thought. She knew of course that Ophelia was extremely wealthy but it was only now beginning to sink in that she too is now ridiculously wealthy with an almost unlimited supply of funds.

"Ophelia I don't know I mean ten million," Alex says somewhat incoherently. Ophelia thinks she understands the source of Alex's consternation. "Alex look at me, we are now an equal partnership so I will also discuss with you any purchases I plan to make over ten million, well at least purchases that are of a personal nature." Alex is surprised again that her new spouse has put so much thought into making their marriage work for both of them and that she was willing to give up some level of control over her considerable assets. Ophelia continued, "I love you Alex but we will never argue about money, if you want to purchase a home in Switzerland or give money to charity or family please do so."

"We have more money than we or any children we have can spend in any of our lifetimes."

Alex stood up leaving the remaining items and their breakfast behind. "I'm going to make love to you again right now," Alex informs Ophelia before pushing her up onto the counter and untying her robe.

Miranda and Andy arrived at Ophelia office their usual fifteen minutes early to find Alex and Ophelia making out like two teenagers on the couch in Ophelia's office. After a moment Andy clears her throat signaling to the newlyweds that they were no longer alone. Alex for her part had the decency to blush. Ophelia, on the other hand, looks every bit the queen in her kingdom. She motions both women to the take the chairs in front them then she begins handing out contracts. Miranda takes the contract but instead of reviewing the paper in her hands she makes and keeps eye contact with Ophelia apparently sizing the other woman up.

Miranda surprises her spouse by signing the document without reading a single word. The editor passes the contract to Ophelia before commenting, "I suspect that we are signing up for much more than just a business relationship." Ophelia is pleased that Miranda gets it. This was more than business the two woman had been instrumental in helping her and Alex to see what was right in front of them. As a result, she now considered the couple in front of them and their children to be her family now.

Miranda voices what she had sensed when she'd forgone reading the contract. "We are going to have more than just a business relationship," Miranda says as a statement of fact and not a question. Ophelia responds by saying, "Yes, you are correct I now consider you, Andrea, and your girls to be family." Miranda could not argue with this sentiment because despite the fact that they had only known each other for hours she feels the same way. Instead of vocalizing these thoughts she nods her head acknowledging the truth of what was said and as a demonstration of her approval. Both younger women remained silent but they clearly feel the enormity of what has just happened. They two both sign the contracts without review.

Without being asked Alex grabs the items that she and Ophelia prepared for the other couple. Alex hands over four of the modified iPhones, a five-inch cube, and four ids.

Ophelia explains, "The box is your interface to your new digital assistant Audrey."

"Audrey has all the same capabilities as our Karen," Alex adds.

"She will, over time, learn your habits and be able to anticipate your needs," Ophelia said.

"Once the stock purchase became final, I installed Audrey into the Elias Clark systems and she will have by now familiarized herself with all the data there."

"The phones are modified to use Audrey instead of the more rudimentary assistant that normally comes with the phone."

"The phones are also equipped with a panic button that allows Audrey to take all necessary steps to ensure your safety."

"The i.d.'s give you access to any of our corporate offices, apartments, and hotel suites worldwide."

"Once Audrey has logged your fingerprint and retina scans you will also have access to all of our personal properties worldwide for when you are not traveling for work or would prefer something cozier."

"Audrey has the particulars on all of those properties and she and Karen will always coordinate to make sure those properties are available when you need them."

"You also have access to all of the corporate jets for business and personal travel just use Audrey as your scheduler."

"You may also book any of my personal aircraft but you will need to book a pilot as I fly all of them myself."

"Finally you have access to any and all of our corporate services."

"I highly recommend the vehicle customizations service."

"The service can allow Audrey to serve as driver when needed, provide light to heavy armoring, an ultra-low emissions packages, and several luxury and safety features that are not yet available on the commercial market."

Miranda and Andy looked at each other finally starting to comprehend what it means to be considered family by one of the richest woman on the planet.

"Since the upcoming Monday is a holiday may I invite you and your girls to join us at our place Maine for a couple of days."

"We are flying up Friday afternoon and you are welcome to fly with us." Both quickly agree, wanting to further explore the connection they both feel towards the other couple. They agree to meet at Teterboro airport Friday at four. As Andy and Miranda get up to leave, Andy asks Alex what her plans were during the week. Andy intends to offer her assistance in helping Alex build out a wardrobe she will need to be both Mrs. Dean and a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. Before she could answer Ophelia interrupts "We are taking a trip to Kentucky so that I can meet Alex's parents." The wide-eyed look on Alex's face told Andy that this is news to the younger woman. She also witnesses the younger woman begin to melt once she realizes the sweetness of the gesture.

As the women say their goodbyes, Miranda approaches Ophelia to deliver her customary air kiss only to find herself pulled into a warm embrace. She feels oddly comfortable with the unexpected closeness and the light kiss on the lips. Andy is slightly taken aback at how warm the two women are with each other. She then watches as Ophelia leaned into Miranda's ear and whispered something that caused Miranda to blush then return her hug and place another kiss on the woman's lips.

Once the two women enter the elevator Andy asked her wife, "what did she say to you?" "She told me that from this day forward we were no longer only friends that we were now sisters and always would be." As the two women leave the building a sleek silver Bentley Flying Spur pulls to the curb and the rear door opens up. Andy looks into the vehicles to see no driver or any other occupants. A disembodied voice speaks from the general direction of the center console.

"Miranda and Andrea I am Audrey your new assistant."

"After conducting a new background check on your substitute drive I found two DUI convictions under his real name instead of the one he gave Elias Clark for employment."

"I took the liberty of terminating his employment and letting the authorities know that he is using someone else's driver's license while his is suspended."

"I also took the liberty to arrange for alternative transportation until your regular driver Roy Spencer returns from vacation." Andy tries and fails not to laugh at Miranda's growl of pleasure at Audrey's ruthless efficiency.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The flight to Kentucky took less than ninety minutes. There were advantages to owning and flying your own plane. Ophelia had flown them in a Cessna Citation M2. The Citation M2 was a dual engine medium range jet that could carry up to seven, though this one was configured with just six seats. The jet came complete with every upgrade that Cessna offered plus a few they didn't. The inclusion of Karen as a perfect autopilot was only available as an option for jets owned by their corporation. Though Ophelia knew that once this new type of AI came to the market every airplane in the world would be outfitted. They were met by a Ford F-150 that had been driven from the closest corporate facility by one of Karen's subroutines. They got into the vehicle and Ophelia drove them to her parent's horse farm.

The couple was met by James Wilson a college friend who now worked for her father. The two had dated in college. Alex was not thrilled with Jim's enthusiastic greeting. She would not have wanted to be picked up and swung around by the man even if Ophelia wasn't there watching. She made it clear to him that he needed to put her down. He did so but then leaned in to kiss her lips. A quick head turn allowed his lips to contact her cheek instead. "It so good to see you, Allie," Jim said. Alex tried her best not to roll her eyes at the use of her childhood nickname. Alex was well aware that Jim still had feelings for her but she had made it quite clear that she had more than moved on.

Before she could speak Ophelia was there next to her introducing herself.

"Hi I'm Ophelia, and you are."

"Ma'am, I'm James Wilson, Alex's boyfriend."

Alex's simply said "ex" to clarify Jim's last remark.

"It's nice to meet you, James," Ophelia said with fake sincerity in her voice. Jim just continued to be oblivious to all things. Alex redirected Jim by asking him where her parents were.

"Oh, your dad is in the office and Your mom is down at the stables."

"She's got a Mare who's in labor."

The couple agreed on the plane that Alex would speak with her parents before introducing Ophelia. So Alex went towards her father's office with Jim in tow. Instead of being pissed at the young man's possessive behavior towards Alex, Ophelia actually felt bad for Jim because he was never going to touch Alex again.

Ophelia decided to explore the sprawling horse farm. She walked past a couple of fenced-in areas that looked like they were for exercising horses. Ophelia knew little about horses but she'd done some research in anticipation of this visit.

She continued her strolling when she heard a woman call out "Is someone there?" Ophelia followed the voice until she came across a woman who was an older but no less beautiful version of Alex. She appeared to have her arm inside a horse up to her elbow. The woman pointed to a nearby table and said can you hand me the fold puller. She had no idea which one was a fold puller but given the available information, she chose the item that looked like a clamp on the end of a rod. She also spotted a pair of long gloves. She put the gloves on deciding that it couldn't hurt before she picked up the instrument. She handed over the device to the woman who had to be Alex's mother.

The woman looked her up and down before she spoke. "I'm sorry but I don't recognize you and since those boots you are wearing cost a grand a pair I'm guessing you aren't a new hand we've just brought on." "No," Ophelia began but was cut off by an inhuman grunt coming from the soon to be mother. "Sorry, but this fold is coming soon," Alice Wright said. Ophelia stood back and watched the veterinarian work. It quickly became clear that things were not going well. Alice attached the instrument and began turning the handle at the end of the rod. After the third turn, she began to struggle with the handle. Ophelia walked over and grabbed one side before saying, "You push and I'll pull." The two women quickly found a rhythm and soon they began seeing the amniotic sac followed by a pair of hoofs. It did not take long after that for the entire fold to come completely out of the mother. Alice used a sharp tool to pierce the sac freeing the fold. Moments later the colt was on its feet and nursing from his mother.

Both women grinned at each other happy in their efforts to shepherd a new life into the world. They both removed their gloves before the older woman offered a hand.

"Hi, I'm Alice Wright."

"Thank you for your help."

"Anytime, I'm Ophelia."

"Ophelia Dean."

The two women shook hands.

"Oh, you're Alex's "

Before she could finish her sentence Ophelia responded with a simple "I am."

Alice considered her words for a moment. She, of course, knew of her daughters crush on her boss. She reconsidered the term crush her daughter was an adult now and she knew her own mind. Her daughter was in love with this woman and now she was here on their farm indicating that she was Alex's something. She took a long appraising look at the woman who was at least ten years older than her Alex. Alex could certainly do a hell of a lot worse she thought to herself.

"So you and Alex are," Alice started leaving the woman before her to complete the sentence.

Ophelia let out a musical laugh at her mother-in-law's obvious ploy. Despite their original plan, Ophelia saw no point in not being honest.

"Married," Ophelia said finishing Alice's previous statement.

Alice appeared thoughtful for a moment before she broke into a smile that rivaled her daughter's.

"I knew she was in love with you, you know," Alice said.

"A mother knows, you'll learn that one day."

Ophelia laughed again at the woman's obvious reference to grandchildren.

Instead of answering she simply offered the woman her arm for the walk back to the main house.

Alex walked into her father's office to see him talking on the phone. His face lit up as she walked in before he said: "Hey, Don I need to let you go." He finished his conversation before he walked over and enfolded his youngest daughter in his arms. "Hey, daddy," she said, happy to be in her father's presence. They sat in a pair of comfortable chairs in front of his desk before her dad spoke: "Allie it's great to see you, but why aren't you at work."

"Well that is part of the reason why I'm here," Alex said

"I got a new job."

"What are you like a senior Assistant now?" Jim asked from his position standing in the doorway to the office.

Alex rolled her eyes at Jim's poor attempt at a joke. Statements like that were exactly why they had not made it as a couple. Jim thought he was better than her because he was a "vice president" for a mid-sized horse farm in Kentucky and she was just an assistant. Mind you she was a key advisor to the CEO of one of the largest corporations in the world but to him, an assistant was just someone who got coffee. One of the reasons that Alex had been comfortable in taking on this new role was because of all she'd learned working for Ophelia. Far from being a glorified barista, she read every report sent to her boss before it ever touched Ophelia's desk. She knew as much about everything the company did as anyone including her former boss. Ophelia had shown her very early in their working relationship that she trusted Alex's opinion. She had taken Alex's recommendations on everything from hiring decisions to production schedules, to business acquisitions. She learned more in her two years working for Ophelia than she had in the previous five working for a large brokerage firm. She had taken a downgrade in title to work for the tech giant but not in pay. Her base salary had been less but with the performance bonus, she had cleared a quarter of a million her first year and nearly half a million in her second. None of that, of course, mattered now. Now she had a bank account with more zeros than she could ever spend.

"Actually I am Co-CEO and part owner of a new company."

Her dad had a confused look on his face so she tried to clear things up for him.

"It's a closely owned corporation with just four owners."

"And what does this little company of yours do?" Jim asked.

Jim was starting to really get on Alex's nerves. "It's a media company."

"What did you and your friends get together to start a website?" Jim asked.

Alex could hear the condescension in the man's voice and she wondered if her father could hear it too, Her father always had a soft spot for Jim.

"No, the company is actually now the largest shareholder in the Elias Clark Company."

That shut Jim up. The media conglomerate that was Elias Clark owned just about every magazine that was still profitable.

"And you are a minority owner," her dad asked trying to figure out how his daughter could afford any part of ownership in such an endeavor.

"Actually all of us own a quarter of the company."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I just don't understand how you can afford to own a quarter of a billion dollar company"

"It's actually a four billion dollar company," Alex responded a little sheepishly.

Her dad and Jim were both so taken aback that no one spoke for more than a minute as they digested her words. Her dad tried again, "Alex how did you come up with the money to invest in this company."

Alex thought for a second before responding, "Family money."

Her dad laughed at that before saying, "sweetheart Pegasus Farms is doing well, but we don't have a spare billion we can loan you."

Alex knew the family business was just getting off the ground. The company had been formed by her parents with the express purposes of breeding and training racehorses. The name was a tribute to their distant cousins Wil and Orville.

"Daddy I'm not asking you for a billion dollar loan," Alex said with a laugh.

Her dad joined in her laughter but Jim stayed silent.

"Well that's good Allie, but seriously how are you doing this," he said.

"That's the other reason why I'm here."

"I came to tell you and mom that I got married."

"What!" her dad said.

Jim let out a bark of laughter that surprised them both. "So that's why she came here with you," he said.

"Jim, what are you talking about?" Dan said.

Alex spoke up before Jim could make the announcement, "I came here with Ophelia."

The look of confusion on her dad's face was almost comical. Before she could clarify things her mother and Ophelia walked into the office like old friends. Her mother approached her and gave her a big hug trying not to squeal in her excitement. They both finally gave up and both women made happy noises.

"Will someone tell me what is going on," Dan said.

'Would it help if I called you Dad," Ophelia said with a smirk.

Alex and Ophelia were comfortably installed in a guest room. Alex did not really have a room here having not grown up in this house. Her parents had gotten into horse racing later in life. Her father had been a successful builder and her mother a veterinarian that specialized in horses. Her mother had done years of research into equine genetics. She used that knowledge to start a breeding program that had already spawned two winning horses. Thier goal was to eventually enter a winning horse in the Kentucky Derby.

They had come up here to give her parents some time to digest the big news. They were getting together again for dinner in a few hours. The couple had decided to catch up on sleep. Alex was about to climb into bed when she looked up to see Ophelia striping off her clothes.

"Ophelia, what are you doing," Alex asked

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I prefer to sleep in the nude," she said.

Alex began to object but one look at the nude woman in front of her changed her mind. She stood stripped off her clothes and joined Ophelia under the covers of the comfortable bed. The two slipped into each other's arms and were soon asleep.

Alex was awoken sometime later by a brief knock at the door followed by someone entering the room. Alex quickly pulled the blanket up to her neck before recognizing her mother's silhouette. Alice approached the bed apologizing for interrupting her nap. Alex looked to the other side of the bed finding it empty.

"Honey do you mind if I sit," her mother said.

"Sure," Alex replied.

Her mother sat on the edge of the bed then she spoke, "I am just so happy for you and Ophelia," her mother said.

"What about Dad?" Alex asked.

"Oh, he's just in shock"

"I warned him that this was a possibility but for some reason, he thought you and Jim would get back together."

Alex rolled her eyes at her father's cluelessness

"I know, I know but you know how your father is."

"When he gets a thought in his head, he has a hard time letting go."

"But he's already coming around,"

"To be honest when comparing Ophelia to Jim, well there is really just no comparison,"

They both laughed at that.

Dinner went better than Alex had hoped. Ophelia was her normal charming self and both her parents enjoyed hearing the stories of her upbringing in New York along with spending significant time in half a dozen European cities. Her parents had been quite touched when Ophelia discussed her parent's death in a plane crash when she was just sixteen and then the loss of her sister years later. Alex could tell her dad was really impressed when she described how she founded her company. Alex was very impressed with how her wife had turned tragedy into purpose. Seeing this side of Ophelia made her fall in love with the woman all over again. Based on her mother's expression she suspected that she was falling for Ophelia a little herself.

After dinner, they split up with Alex and her mother doing the dishes while Ophelia and her father went out onto the porch for a drink.

"What would you like to drink," Dan asked his new daughter-in-law. He had not expected to have one of those since he and Alice only had girls. He now realized that assumptions could be dangerous. He had not liked the way Jim had been so condescending when Alex was describing her new business venture. He kicked himself mentally for not seeing it sooner. Jim thought he was better than Alex and that could not be further from the truth. Alex was brilliant. She would have made something of herself whether she married a billionaire or not. The idea that his daughter was now one of the richest people on earth would take some getting used to.

"This is Kentucky is it not," Ophelia responded.

"Bourbon it is," Dan said with a laugh. He realized that he liked her a lot. She was nothing like he would have expected. Down to earth, smart, confident without being arrogant and most importantly it was clear that she loved his daughter and treated her well. Sure he'd been raised to think that homosexuality was a sin but tell the truth a lot of the things he liked doing were a sin. Hell if two people in love didn't commit a few sins than they were probably doing it wrong.

They took their drinks outside and sat in the comfortable chair there.

"Do you think Allie, is ready to run a four billion dollar business," he asked.

"Well I consider it a bit of a downgrade," she responded.

Dan gave her a quizzical look before she continued, "Alex has helped me run my company for the past two years and it is worth far more than four billion."

Dan respected that answer more than he could say. The fact that Ophelia had recognized Allie's smarts and not just her beauty spoke volumes about the woman's character.

"Our Allie is a smart girl, you were smart to take advantage of that,"

"Tell me a little about what this new company is going to do,"

When Ophelia finished her brief overview of the Rose Corporations mission, Dan said, "So it sounds like you want to take the entertainment value of traditional media like magazines and move them onto social and other digital platforms in order to stay relevant."

He chucked at the gobsmacked expression that briefly appeared on Ophelia's face. "They have some pretty good business schools down south too," he said teasing her a little. "I must really like her if I'm already pulling her chain," he thought.

They were soon joined by his girls. Alice came to him and sat on his lap and took a good sized pull off of his Bourbon.

"What are you two talking about?" Alice asked.

"Your husband was just schooling me on the excellence of southern business schools," Ophelia answered.

Alice laughed heartily before informing Ophelia, "he wouldn't know he went to Stanford just like Allie and me"

"You must really like our newest daughter if you are already teasing her like that," Alice added.

"You know me well," he responded as he placed a hand on his wife's ass. He was pleased when she turned and gave him a deep kiss. They would renew their love for each other later tonight. He looked over to see his daughter and Ophelia share a kiss. He tried not to blush as he realized that they probably had the same thing on their minds as well.

The next morning the group had breakfast together and they gave Ophelia a tour of the farm and the lab that Alice used to do her research. When Alice described a particularly vexing issue she was working on, Ophelia offered her Karen's considerable skills to help solve the problem. Soon after lunch, it was, unfortunately, time to go. They promised to visit again over the summer and her parents made it clear that they wanted to come to New York and bring her sisters along as well. Ophelia used the flight back to begin Alex's training on how to fly the M2.

AN: Thanks everyone for your continued interest. As always I really appreciate everyone who had taken the time to read. Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The Priestley's and the Dean's met as planned Friday afternoon. Alex greeted Andy, Miranda and their girls and showed them into the waiting area and let them know that Ophelia was performing her pre-flight inspection. Caroline who had really been looking forward to the flight began peppering Alex with questions about the airplane the would be flying in. Alex tried to answer the girl's questions as best as she could but she was still learning most of the details herself. Alex was stumped when Caroline asked a particularly technical question about the plane's engines.

"That is an excellent question," came the response from Ophelia as she breezed into the room. She greeted Miranda and Andy before turning her attention to the red-headed twins. She looked at the questioner before saying, "you must be Caroline." "And you must be Cassidy," she said while looking at the other girl. Both girls looked at each other surprised and a little disbelieving. No one other than their moms could tell them apart with just one look. Ophelia laughed at the girls' puzzlement then answered Caroline's original question.

"Caroline, would you like to help me finish my inspection?" Ophelia asked the girl. Caroline immediately lit up and was about to say yes before stopping herself. She looked at her parents to see if it was ok then beamed as she got approving nods from both moms and words of encouragement from her sister. Both the twins had been very curious about Ophelia and Alex. Their mothers had explained what they'd done to save Runway and their mom's job. They had really liked being invited to witness Alex and Ophelia's wedding. They both felt special to be included. Most of their mom's friends paid them little attention. That was one of the reasons they were so happy when they found out about their mom and Andy's marriage. They liked Andy from the start because she obviously cared about them as individuals and not just as Miranda Priestly's daughters. Besides their mom was also unusually sentimental when she talked about Ophelia and Alex.

Caroline followed Ophelia out into the hangar bay where the airplanes were stored.

"Wow are all of there yours Mrs. Dean?" she asked.

"Please call me Ophelia," she said flashing a nice smile.

"Some of the jets belong to the Alex and I and the rest belong to the company," Ophelia said.

"Can you fly all of them," Caroline asked.

"Another good question Caroline,"

"For each aircraft, I had to attend ground school in Kansas for two weeks, spend thirty hours in a simulator, and finally be signed off on an FAA checkride."

"We just purchased that one for flights to Asia," Ophelia said indicating the largest jet in the hanger.

"So I haven't had a chance to take training for it yet, but yes I can pilot all of the others."

Ophelia handed over a tablet explaining, "when I call something out I want you to note it on this list."

Caroline followed Ophelia around the plane as she looked at the entire exterior. She narrated everything she was doing and made it clear when Caroline needed to make a note or check a box on the tablet. It only took them a few minutes to finish the inspection and by the time they were done Roy had loaded all of their luggage and everyone else was on board the jet. When they climbed onboard Caroline unexpectedly found all the seats were already taken. She looked at Ophelia confused and was about to ask where she was supposed to sit when the woman spoke, "You are going to be my co-pilot right," Caroline swallowed hard suddenly feeling both nervous and elated in equal measures. She did the same check with her parents and sister and got nothing but reassuring and encouraging words from all.

She sat in the right seat while Ophelia showed her how to strap into the seat. Ophelia then announced the emergency procedures to everyone on board. She handed Caroline back the tablet as they began completing the pre-flight procedure. Ophelia went on to explain all the components of high tech cockpit and what everything was for. She finished by demonstrating how the radio worked and how to request clearance for take off. Caroline was listening intently glad to have a near photographic memory. Finally, the moment came and Caroline used the radio to contact the tower and request permission to taxi to the far runway for takeoff. If the guy in the tower found it unusual to have a kid talking on the radio, he kept it to himself. They were granted permission to taxi. They quickly moved into position to take off while Ophelia narrated all of her actions as she did them.

"Now I am going to engage the brake and begin the process of throttling the engine," Ophelia said just before she pushed the throttle forward. By now, Caroline had donned a headset allowing her to hear Ophelia over the growing whine of the engines. They got final clearance from the tower as well as a heading that would safely carry them out of New Jersey airspace. With Ophelia's prompting, she thanked the tower then announced to the passengers that they were about to take off.

Caroline had flown many times before but that did not prepare her for how quickly the smaller jet accelerated after Ophelia released the brake. She was pushed back into her seat as the jet rocketed down the runway and took off in less time than she would have thought possible.

Miranda smiled at Caroline as the girl looked back at them with the biggest grin on her face. She loved her girls more than life itself. It pleased her how quickly Ophelia had won her oldest daughter over. Even though she had immediately accepted this strange new connection to Ophelia, she had not expected it to extend to her daughters so seamlessly. In half an hour Ophelia had cemented hero status in Caroline's eyes for life and she was just as certain that the woman would do the same with Cassidy. Cassidy, who was currently bonding with Alex over their mutual love of soccer, like her sister was at an age where people other than she would have much more influence. She knew that they were all lucky to have Andrea in their lives. "Goddess our lives have changed," she thought. Before Andrea came into their lives it had just been the three of them for so long. Her parents had died long before the girls were born and their father's family had little interest in them. If you had asked the three of them then they would have said that they had everything they needed. There is a certain type of blindness in need. You can't see what you don't have and you don't even know to want it. That had, of course, changed when Andrea had first become her assistant, then her friend, her co-parent, and now her life partner and spouse. None of them knew they needed Andrea until she arrived. Now, this extension to her family arrives out of the blue and none of them knew that they needed Ophelia and Alex until they arrived. She wondered about all the ways that things would change because of it. The fact that Caroline would one day become a pilot was sure to be just one of the many ways they would all be changed forever.

The flight took far shorter than would have been expected as Ophelia showed her preference for speed over conserving fuel. They were met on the ground by a handsome couple in their early sixties. Barbara and Elizabeth, Barb and Beth to all who knew them, were the caretakers, housekeepers, cooks, and handywomen for Ophelia and Alex's home in Maine. The couple had once been sisters-in-law having married brothers. They had been close friends for nearly forty years. So when their husbands died a few weeks apart, the women had sold Barb's house and moved in together to save money. To this day they don't remember whose idea it was to share a bed because both had become used to not sleeping alone. It was Barb who'd awoken one night catching Beth in the middle of getting herself off. She watched in fascination as her longtime friend came quietly. Beth had opened her eyes just before she came and they locked eyes all the way through her orgasm. While Beth quickly fell asleep afterward, Barb stayed up for some time. Barb had believed before that night that the sexual part of her life was over, but she could not get the look of ecstasy on her friend face out of her mind. They did not speak about what happened for few weeks until one night Beth announced that she was going to masturbate so if Barb wanted to leave she could. Barb had stayed right was she was and watched from start to finish. The next time Beth made the pronouncement Barb was ready having procured a vibrator of her own. That night they kissed for the first time just as they both came. The next time they both got undressed first and held each other, shared gentle caresses and kisses. They continued to caress and kiss as they masturbated together sharing another simultaneous orgasm. It did not take long after that night for the women to become lovers. They loved each other as friends for so long that it was surprisingly easy for them to fall in love with each other. The two women were as happy as they had been in their entire lives. Their happiness was short-lived as they were discovered kissing by one of Beth's children. Since her children actually owned the home they lived in they attempted to evict Barb. When Beth made it clear that she would leave if Barb was kicked out her children did not relent.

They took all the possessions they could and ended up in a hotel. They quickly went through their savings and ended up sleeping in Barb's car as it was the one thing that one of them actually owned. After spending a day on the beach they had gotten stuck in a fog bank trying to drive to the place they usually parked overnight. They ended up pulling into the driveway of a home that was for sale. Reasoning that they could get up and be gone before anyone noticed them. That plan had not worked as both women overslept the next day. They were woken by police and irate neighbors who objected to the presence of a rundown vehicle in their pristine neighborhood. The cops wanted to let them go with a warning but the woman next door insisted that they be taken away in cuffs. Beth was in tears at this final indignity and Barb was as angry as she ever been.

That's when their little miracle happened. Ophelia Dean walked out of the big house and asked the cops what they were doing. The loudmouth neighbor spoke up about having them arrested for trespassing. Ophelia took one long look at them and the situation had to be obvious. They were homeless and they were trespassing on her property.

Instead of agreeing with her neighbor she said, "I would appreciate it if the next time you decide to arrest the caretakers for my home that you ask me first."

Everyone including Barb and Beth looked at her in surprise for a moment before the cop asked, "Is this true?"

Barb spoke quickly before Beth could say anything, "Uh yes we got here ahead of scheduled and we did not want to disturb."

Barb paused for a second realizing she had no idea who the woman was but she thought that her neighbor or the cop probably did. She looked in the direction of the woman to see her mouth, "Ms. Dean."

"We didn't want to disturb Ms. Dean so we decided to sleep in our car last night."

The cop was mollified as he put his cuffs away, told them to have a good day, got into his patrol car, and drove away. The neighbor mumbled something about not leaving their eyesore of a car out anymore as she retreated into her home.

Barb and Beth thanked Ms. Dean profusely then began getting into their car to leave.

Before they could, Ophelia spoke saying, "I am not in the habit of lying to police so you may as well come in and have breakfast while we negotiate your salary."

Barb and Beth looked at each other dumbfounded for a long moment.

Barb decided to come clean before this went too far, "Ms. Dean your neighbor and the cops had it right we are homeless and we were trespassing,"

"I am aware," was her simple response.

Barb tried one more time, "and we are a couple."

Ophelia just looked at both women before saying, "good then you won't mind sharing a room, now come along it's a bit chilly out this morning."

Ophelia brought them into her home, made them breakfast. She ended up offering them a better salary than either of their husbands had ever earned, benefits, and a place to live.

Both women had earned enough money in six years working for Ophelia that they really didn't need work any longer but they neither wanted to leave. They were fiercely loyal to the woman who had played savior when they most needed it so they would stay with her as long as they were able.

They were also pleased to see Alex with her. The young woman had quickly become one of the couple's favorite people. They were even more pleased as they watched Alex and Ophelia join hands as they walked over. The four women exchanged hugs before Ophelia introduced her guests. Both women's eyes went wide upon recognizing the now famous couple. They shared another round of hugs and congratulate the couple women after Ophelia announced her marriage to Alex and that she would now be the lady of the house.

They arrived at Ophelia and Alex's home a short while later. Their home was now a sprawling compound. When the neighbors on either side of the original home had sold, Ophelia wisely brought both homes. She had the gaudy monstrosity that had belonged to the Johnson's razed to the ground. Barb strongly suspects that she'd done it because Renee Johnson had been the one to call the cops on them all those years ago. Barb and Beth now lived in the other home that also served as the guest house. Ophelia had also increased their salary due to the burden of having to clean what was essentially their own home. She also gave both women a lifetime lease for the reasonable sum of one dollar per year thus ensuring they would never be homeless again.

They entered the gate and followed the drive to a large detached garage. The garage was connected to the main house via a portico. She also had a tunnel built to connect the main house and the guest house allowing the two women or her guests to transit between both houses even in poor weather.

Alex and Andy with help from the girls handled the bags not allowing Barb or Beth to touch a thing. The caretakers led Andy and the girls to the guest rooms. They put the girls in a room upstairs and Andy and Miranda in a suite right next to Ophelia and Alex. Both rooms had doors that led directly onto the patio that featured a heated infinity pool, a large spa, and incredible views of the bay. After all the luggage was stowed, Ophelia gave everyone a tour while Barb and Beth began working on dinner. They ended up walking down to the dock where Ophelia showed everyone a Lazzara eighty foot motor yacht and a sixty foot Oyster sailboat. The sailboat was large enough to accommodate all of them but was designed to be helmed by just one person. Cassidy lit up seeing the sailboat.

"Can we take the sailboat out," she asked

Ophelia looked at Andy and Miranda who both gave subtle nods before she said, We'll take her out tomorrow." Cassidy practically squealed with delight on the walk back to the house. By the time they got back, the Maine lobsters that Beth procured earlier that day were ready along with fresh corn on the cob and potatoes. Barb and Beth got up to leave but were stopped as Ophelia said, "I told you two that this is a family dinner," Both women sat back down for dinner, happy to be included. As everyone began eating dinner the two women enjoyed watching the interaction between the adults and the girls. Barb was amazed at how well they all got along. Beth was just happy that Ophelia seemed so happy. Until Alex started working for her she never brought anyone to this house other than for business reasons. On those rare occasions, they would stay in the guest house leaving Ophelia in this big house all alone. They were both truly happy to see the woman they loved so much had a family once again.

After dinner, they headed up to the theater room leaving Barb and Beth to clean up. Alex hands the twins a tablet allowing them to pick out a movie. Both girls are surprised to find not just a long list of movies but some that were still in theaters.

"What's interactive mode?" Cass asked.

Ophelia grins before saying, "turn it on and you'll find out."

The girls pick one of their favorites and start the movie. Everyone except for Ophelia and Alex is startled as they find themselves surrounded by a realistic three-dimensional rendering of the movies opening scene.

"Cool," both girls say as they reach out to try and touch the lead character. They both laugh as their hands pass through the hologram. Halfway through the first scene the characters turn looking towards the twins then freeze. The girls first look at Ophelia then Alex trying to figure out what went wrong. Both women just shrug in return. Cass looks at her sister as they try to work out what to do next. After another moment words appear in the air in front of them. They both instantly recognize the words as dialog from the movie. Both girls say the line simultaneously and the main character responds and the scene resumes.

"That was so fucking cool," Caroline says then puts both of her hands over her mouth.

Andy and Miranda both say "Caroline Marie Priestly watch your language."

Their words are undercut by the round of laughter coming from Alex, Ophelia, and Cassidy.

"Sorry mom, Sorry ma," Caroline says with a little grin.

After a few more minutes the adults leave the girls to finish the movie. They head downstairs and say goodnight to Barb and Beth who had just finished doing the dishes from tonight's dinner. The two women give Ophelia a hug then Alex. Barb whispers, "You take care of our girl," into Alex's ear as they share a hug. They shake hands with the Priestly women before they decide to stroll home outside enjoying the cool evening. The four women walk out on to the patio finding that the ladies left them a bottle of champagne.

"I guess we do have something to celebrate," Ophelia said after opening the bottle and filling each woman's flute.

"To Friends, Family, and Finding the loves our lives," Ophelia said.

The women clicked glasses before taking a sip of the Veuve Clicquot. The couples both share a deep kiss. Then Miranda and Ophelia shared a light kiss on the lips while Andy and Alex do the same. They all exchanged partners with Andy and Ophelia sharing a light kiss while Alex and Miranda did also. They finished the first flute quickly.

Miranda made the second toast praising all the new women in her life. After the third round, Andy and Alex went upstairs to check on the girls while Miranda and Ophelia sit watching the sun begin to dip in the sky.

They find the girls both asleep on the couch. Alex takes Cassidy and Andy picks up Caroline carrying the girls down the hall to their bedroom. They helped the girls prepare for bed then tuck the girls in for the night. They return to their spouses who are sharing a laugh as Miranda tells the story of defeating one of Irving's attempts to dethrone her.

"Those days are over Miranda," Ophelia announced.

Miranda responded a second before she can stop herself, "Are they,"

Far from being offended Ophelia asked a question instead, "What would you do if you felt that you were no longer the best person to be editor-in-chief at Runway?"

"I would walk away," Miranda responded again without hesitation.

"Exactly my point Miranda, you will always do what is best for Runway."

Miranda was thoughtful for a moment then she did something she rarely did outside of her home, she apologized to Ophelia.

Ophelia shrugged it off then said, "when my sister Karen was still around things were not always perfect between us but we loved each other and we never forgot that."

"The same is true for the four of us, we may disagree but we will never forget the love and trust that we share at this moment," Ophelia said.

Each woman was quiet for a second then each nodded in silent acknowledgment of the truth in Ophelia words. If asked none of them could explain why they felt the way that they did they just knew the truth of it.

"Now Miranda and I are getting into that spa over there and you two are welcomed to join us," Ophelia pronounced.

"For those who feel the need there are bathing suits in your closets," Ophelia added.

Both couples retired to their rooms to change. Andy walked into the closet and was not that surprised to find bathing suits in each of their sizes. She walked back out to find Miranda had already disrobed and was slipping into a robe. Miranda laughed at Andy's raised eyebrow.

"So we are all getting into the hot tub nude together," Andy said her tone neutral.

"Darling I would never ask you to do something that you are uncomfortable with," Miranda said.

"Who said I was uncomfortable," Andy responded as she began to strip out of her clothes.

Andy was telling the truth doing this with any other two people on earth would not make her feel comfortable but for some reason, she was actually excited about what they were about to do.

They donned robes and walked out to find the other couple already outside in robes as well. Miranda nodded her head at the robes that were a match to theirs except they were hand stitched the initials OWD and AWD.

"You took Wright as your middle name," Miranda said.

"Yes, I never liked the idea of hyphenating so when we saw what you and Andy did we decided to copy you," Ophelia admitted.

Alex poured everyone a new flute of champagne finishing up the bottle in the process. Everyone took a sip before slipping out of their robes. Each woman took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the other's bodies. They stepped down into the sunken spa pairing off but still sitting close to one another. They talked business for a little while but gave up as each woman felt a little too tipsy for that conversation. They agreed on a general plan for the next day then everyone grew silent as they watched one of the prettiest sunsets they had ever seen. Without much forethought, Alex pulled Ophelia onto her lap. Andy thought that was a great idea so she did the same with her wife. As the sun began to drop below the horizon both couples thought it was an excellent time to share a kiss. Both couples kissed deeply for long moments as everyone's level of arousal slowly increased. They all broke their kisses long enough to take a breath then began again. Miranda was the first to let out a low moan which seemed to spur the other woman into further action. Andy pulled back for a moment seeing the want and need in her wife. They held eye contact for a moment silently asking each other if they were going to go any further. Miranda nodded her approval. She had rarely been this aroused. She had seen the other couple taking peeks at them and had made eye contact with Alex just as the moan escaped her lips. Seeing the effect that she was having on the other three woman made her feel powerful and sexy and no other word for it horney. As soon as she nodded Andrea began sucking a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She moaned again as she caught two sets of eyes eagerly watching them, watching her. The other two women were gently caressing each other while they gave Andrea and her their full attention. Miranda had never been watched sharing an intimate moment in her entire life but having the beautiful couple watch was dizzying in its effect on her. She was already halfway to an orgasm and Andrea had barely begun touching her. Andrea knew exactly what she needed took an erect nipple into her mouth. Miranda hissed as the feeling traveled from her breast directly to her core. She was so close just from having her breast sucked and being watched. She tried her best to calm herself not quite ready. She wanted to make the moment last. This would be the first time she came in front of the other couple but a part deep down was certain that it would not be the last. Andrea began rubbing her entrance teasing her but not entering. She was panting now her chest was heaving her breast sat up high and proud above the water. She cried Andrea's name as she felt fingers finally enter her. She switched eye contact between Alex, Andy, and Ophelia. She finally locked on Ophelia's pretty light brown eyes "maybe they were hazel," was her last coherent thought before a powerful orgasm started in her stomach and spread throughout her whole body. She cried Andera's name but never broke eye contact with Ophelia. Everyone paused for a moment to allow Miranda time to recover.

As soon as Miranda opened her eyes again she saw Alex and Ophelia begin a series of deep kisses. She sat on Andrea's lap snuggling close as they watched the other couple grow more heated in their embrace. It did not take long for Miranda to figure out that she enjoyed watching just as much as she enjoyed being watched. The other couples movements were different, the way they touched each other, the way they kissed, the sounds they made. Alex was definitely the aggressor as she was now biting a nipple. Ophelia moaned then said, "Prendimi Alex (take me)."

Alex obliged using fast and hard hand motions to make Ophelia moan loudly. Miranda discovered that she loved the sound of Ophelia's almost musical moans of pleasure. She could tell that Andrea enjoyed it too as the brunette began caressing her ass as they continued to watch and listen to the other couple. Ophelia split her gaze between the two of them as she bit her lip trying not to scream. She still came loudly but no one other than the four women in the spa heard her do so. They once again waited for Ophelia to recover.

Alex and Andy looked at each other silently deciding who would go next. Andy gave Alex the nod sensing the young woman's need was greater. Besides Andy was very curious to see what her friend looked like when she came. The two of them had never even flirted with each other because they were both in love with their bosses by the time they met. Andy had quite enjoyed watching Ophelia's orgasm. Ophelia turned darkened eyes upon her wife. The two kissed for long moments. It took a while for them to realize that Ophelia had slipped a hand between Alex's legs. The blonde was soon panting hard. Alex locked her grey eyes onto Miranda pretty blue eyes to as she came hard. The sound and look of her breathy orgasm was all the fuel that Andy needed.

She pulled Miranda into a tight embrace then pulled back before she said, "fuck me, Miranda." Miranda was quick to oblige her. Andy felt Miranda's delicate fingers start to do their now familiar dance. Her breath came and went faster and faster she sought out Alex's gaze as she came hard on Miranda's fingers. Miranda held her for long moments as she calmed from her first orgasm as an exhibitionist. Well, a semi exhibitionist anyway. She would not want to do this in front of anyone else but she knew that she already wanted to do this again and from the looks on the other women's faces the all felt the same way.

As she calmed down she was kissed on the lips by Miranda followed by sweet kisses from Alex then Ophelia. She watched as first Ophelia then Alex shared not quite chaste kisses with Miranda. She and Miranda then shared a deep kiss full love. This experience had only added to the love that she shared with Miranda. The strength of their bond with the other couple seemed to strengthen their bond as well.

After they shared kisses Alex and Ophelia stood and left the spa. They grabbed towels and dried each other off in full view of Andy and Miranda. They blew kisses to the other couple then entered their bedroom leaving the door open. The invitation to join the other couple for more was quite clear. Andy pulled Miranda into her arms and they shared another sweet kiss. They spent a moment discussing tonight's events. Both women were pleased to discover that they both enjoyed what happened and for the same reasons. They also both agreed that they felt their relationship only grew stronger because of what they had done tonight. They let out a shiver as they heard Ophelia's cry of pleasure come from the bedroom. Both women quickly left the pool dried off and entered Ophelia and Alex's bedroom. The sight that greeted them was exquisite as Alex rubbed lightly scented oil all over Ophelia's back and ass. Both women thought that Ophelia's ass covered in oil was a thing a beauty. Andy and Miranda climbed onto the bed before asking if they could help. They soon all agreed to assist Alex in massaging Ophelia all over. Soon three sets of hands were all over smooth skin. Ophelia lets out a low groan at the sensation of having three women kneading the muscles of her ass. Alex tells her to roll over and she quickly complied. The three woman pause to look at the beautiful woman lying before them. Each woman takes their turn exchanging increasingly torrid kisses with Ophelia. They arm themselves with more oil and begin massaging the front of her body. Miranda takes particular delight in teasing the woman's nipples to full attention. Andy and Alex each take a leg and begin working their way slowly up to the juncture between her legs. Andy pulled back allowing Alex to begin a slow massage of Ophelia's pubic region. She instead joined her wife's efforts to provide other types of stimulation. Miranda was lying next to Ophelia rubbing she stomach as they kissed. Andy took the other side as she began rubbing the prone woman's breast while she began to nuzzle the woman's neck. Ophelia let out a series of moans as Alex's efforts finally reached the woman's swollen clit. Ophelia turned and gave Andy a deep kiss moaning into the brunette's mouth as she did. As her orgasm approached Ophelia arched her back and cried out, "si Amore mio (yes my love)" as she climaxed. Her body dropped back onto the bed her energy temporarily spent. All three woman held and caressed her as she took a moment to recover.

Andy was the next to take her place in the center of the bed and at the center of attention. Her wife quickly took control directing her cohorts to do all of the things that she knew Andrea liked. All enjoyed the guided tour to all of Andrea's erogenous zones. Andy enjoyed the feeling of so many soft hands and mouths touching her all over. She also enjoyed the different ways that each woman kissed her. As her moment neared Miranda directed the other women to take one of Andrea's breast into their mouths while she began to suck on her wife's clit. She was well aware that this was one of Andrea's fantasies and she was happy to be able to make it come true. She was rewarded as Andrea screamed her name as her orgasm peaked. Ophelia and Alex kissed Andrea then look long moments with Miranda enjoying the taste of Andrea that lingered there. After her kiss with Alex, Miranda layed the blonde down in the center of the bed. All three women took delight in rubbing Alex's athletic body. Her long legs, toned stomach, and her lovely breasts. Ophelia began a series of long and gentle strokes as she slipped fingers inside of her wife. Alex's hips begin to buck as her orgasm approached. Miranda and Andy placed gentle kisses all over Alex's chest and stomach as her body thrummed with the pleasure of a long orgasm. They all once again exchanged kisses as Alex recovered.

Finally, it was Miranda's turn. She lied on her back knowing her need was too immediate to be teased for long. The other woman sensing this began immediately building Miranda's arousal with hands and mouths. Andy finally moved her head between Miranda's beautiful legs. She ran her tongue through Miranda's neatly trimmed strip of pubic hair. Andy loved this little patch of hair and how it perfectly matched the beautiful color of the hair on her head. She lowered her mouth and began licking slick lips. She looked up to see Miranda and Ophelia sharing a kiss while Alex sucked on Miranda's graceful neck. She began a series of teasing motions licking everywhere around her swollen clit without actually touching it. She knew Miranda was ready when the woman began raising her hips to try to push her clit against Andy's mouth. After a few more moments of teasing, she took Miranda's swollen clit into her mouth and began to suck it hard. Miranda screamed out as she felt Andy suck her clit at the same time Alex and Ophelia began sucking on each of her nipples. The pleasure was so intense that she nearly passed out from it. She lay back as each woman appeared above her and shared a kiss with her then with each other. She felt herself pulled into a tight hug. She assumed it was by Andrea until she noticed the blonde hair and Alex's pretty face in front of her. They shared a kiss as she sensed more than saw that Andrea and Ophelia were doing the same. After a few moments, she was pulled away and found herself chest to chest with Ophelia and sharing a long languid kiss. This time she looked over to see Andy and Alex caress and kiss each other sweetly. Finally, she was back in Andreas' arms as they shared a deep and loving kiss. Miranda spent her last few moments of consciousness exploring how she felt about all that had happened. She found several solid positives including some very unique sensations, prolonged feelings of arousal, and two very strong orgasms. Further, she felt genuine love and affection from and for the other couple. The other side of the ledger was oddly empty. There was no fear of rejection, no jealousy, no envy and no regrets. She wasn't sure if they would go further than they had tonight but she knew that there would continue to be some kind of sexual component to this partnership and she was not just ok with that but looking forward to it.

AN: Hope everyone continues to enjoy this story. As always your comments are helpful and greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Barb and Beth woke up as they usually did naked and in each other arms. The two women had a rather active sex life having discovered their love for each other in their late fifties. Even for them last night had been rather vigorous. They decided to go for a stroll along the bay after leaving dinner last night. They'd lost track of time and were only able to make it back shortly after sunset. They were on the path back to their home when they heard what they first mistook as a cry of pain. As the path led them closer to the main house they quickly realized that the cries were definitely not being caused by pain. Neither of them wanted to violate Ophelia's privacy but they had no other choice but to follow the path. Neither woman could look away as the scene in front of them played out. For some reason, they were not surprised to see the four woman in the spa together. The women were all attractive and they seemed so close. They hurriedly made their way past the main house and into their own home. They quickly stripped and slipped under the covers.

They began kissing feverishly as they were both already quite aroused by what they had just seen and heard. Barb took one of Beth's large nipples into her mouth before sucking it greedily. She'd spent thirty years not paying enough attention to these breasts and now she was determined to make up for that oversight. When she finally dipped her hand into Beth she found the woman warm and wet. She sighed audibly as Beth returned the favor beginning to rub her clit. They kissed long and slowly as they brought each other to satisfying orgasms.

"I love you, Barbara," Beth said.

"I love you too honey," Barb replied after another kiss.

"That was something huh," Beth said wanting to feel Barb out.

"Yeah, they looked like they were having some fun," Barb replied.

"What did you think about it?" Barb asked.

"I was thinking that if we were twenty years younger, that we could have joined them," Beth said clearly surprising Barb.

"Why Beth Kelley I had no idea you were into that kind of thing," Barb said.

"Did you and Ed ever, you know have a." Barb started to say but quickly sputtered out.

"A threesome no, Barb, we talked about it but the only person I was willing to do it with was you."

Barb opened her mouth then closed it again. This conversation suddenly had her head spinning.

Beth took Barb's hand before saying, "I always found you attractive sweetheart and if we been born in a different era I would have divorced Ed and married you."

Barb was actually quite touched by her partner's words. She could not have imagined this life until the night she'd caught Beth in the middle of.

"Wait, Beth did you?"

Beth grinned sheepishly before saying, "Yes I was hoping that you would wake up and catch me masturbating that night."

Barb just stared back with a look of disbelief on her face.

Beth laughed before saying, "sweetheart, the night that it happened was actually my third attempt."

"You slept right through the first two times," Beth said.

Barb pulled Beth to her before apologizing for being so dense. While it surprised her that Beth had feelings for her for so long, she was actually quite pleased with Beth's confession.

"So are you saying that you want us to have a threesome?" Barb asked.

"No, I was actually thinking about a foursome like our girls had last night."

Barb blew out a breath at the swiftness of these revelations from her partner. The truth was that she would have never considered being with Beth had she not been so aroused at seeing the other woman give herself an orgasm. What she witnessed last night had a similar effect on her, so she decided to go with it.

"Did you have anyone in mind."

"Elizabeth and Elanore," Beth said rather quickly.

Barb responded, "Do you mean Betsy and Nora."

"Yes," came Beth's simple reply.

Barb was thoughtful for a second before she realized something, "Beth, Betsy and Nora are actual sisters."

Beth laughed before saying, " I know but they have always been rather close."

"Besides they've hinted that they would be interested in a foursome with us."

Barb just shook her head. As long as she'd known Beth the woman still managed to surprise her.

"I'll think about it," was Barb's final pronouncement for now.

The two woman made love as both had gotten rather worked up while discussing the possibility of a foursome with those particular ladies. Afterward, they both dressed and took the tunnel over to the main house. They quickly pulled out ingredients and made a large selection of items for breakfast both because they did not know what the Priestly's liked and the fact that sailing always left Ophelia famished. The smell of cooking food soon brought down the twins.

"Pancakes," said the one that they thought was Caroline.

Beth laid out a platter of blueberry, banana, and regular pancakes in front of the twins. Both girls tucked in taking one of each type. The adults had not made it down by the time the girls were finished so they instructed them on what they needed to wear for an early morning sail.

After the girls left, Beth suggested they take coffee and food to the master suite to make sure that the ladies were up and out of bed. They carried trays up then hesitated outside of the door listening for sounds of life. Not hearing any of the sounds that they'd heard last night, they knocked then quickly entered.

The sight that greeted them was of all four woman sleeping in the large bed. Each woman was being held or holding another. Beth went over with the coffee and got it close to Miranda. The result was instant and the woman opened gorgeous blue eyes.

Miranda awoke to the smell of the most wonderful scent of coffee. She opened her eyes to see Beth who quickly handed over the cup. She sat up and took a sip. She closed her eyes in the utter enjoyment of the perfect cup of coffee.

Barb and Beth's eyes were instantly drawn to Miranda's exposed breasts. Beth tried to indicate to her what had happened but she ignored her and kept sipping her coffee.

Finally, Barb spoke up, "Your breasts are showing Mrs. Priestley."

Miranda looked down then said, "Indeed they are, though I am certain that you two saw far more during your moonlight stroll."

Barb and Beth immediately blushed a deep shade of red, causing Miranda and Alex, who had also been listening, to laugh out loud. When she sat up, Barb and Beth eyes were immediately drawn to the young woman's equally exposed breasts. Which only added to the amusement of both bare-breasted women. The sounds of laughter soon caused the two sleeping woman to awaken and sit up in bed. The site all four woman's bared breasts were apparently too much as Barb and Beth mumbled something about the girls getting ready for sailing and breakfast before they fled the room.

As the two older women escaped the room, Barb turned to Beth before saying, "Call Betsy and Nora and see if they want to have dinner with us Sunday night."

Beth just gave a knowing smile before leading them back to the kitchen.

"You two are incorrigible," Andy said in response to her wife and Alex teasing the two older ladies.

"Yes, you two nearly gave Barb and Beth a heart attack," Ophelia added.

"I did not see either of you attempt to cover yourselves," Miranda added pointing out the role the other two paid in the whole affair.

Ophelia and Andy laughed giving up on their false accusation as it was clear each woman was quite amused. Ophelia had let the other women in on Barb and Beth's story making it clear how much she loved and trusted both women. The women traded kisses making it clear that teasing each other was ok as long it was good natured.

Then they had a conversation allowing each woman to speak openly about their feeling regarding last night's events. It was not a surprise that everyone was quite happy with how things went and no one had any regrets, felt left out, or jealous. Then they had a discussion about if and when this would happen again. The women decided that they did not like the idea of rules but they agreed on some guiding principles.

Each woman could veto anything for any reason without fear of reprisal.

They would either act as a couple with their spouses or as a foursome.

They did not think they would add any members to their little club but all involved had to be in agreement if they did.

No one was opposed to doing more than they did last night but see the first principal to figure out what everyone was comfortable with

No lies ever that did not mean that they would be making any public announcements but they would not lie to the twins or any future children. They loved their spouses deeply but they also felt strongly drawn to the other couple.

The conversation about last night and the possibility of future sexual escapades unsurprisingly got everyone worked up but given their experience last night they decided there was not enough time for another round. The group exchanged light kisses designed not to add any additional fuel to the fire. Andy and Miranda reluctantly padded into their suite through the door that connected the two suites. They started their normal morning routine then got into the roomy shower together. They took long moments using soap to wash each other.

After sharing a long slow kiss Miranda spoke, "Darling, is there anything else we need to discuss about our relationship with Alex and Ophelia?"

Andy was silent for a moment before saying, "When we first talked about this possibility I wondered what this would mean for you and I and I worried that things might get awkward afterward."

"And how do you feel about things now?" Miranda asked.

"I actually feel a little silly for worrying."

"Last night and this morning felt right."

"Not only do I feel closer to you but I feel closer to both of them too."

"And this morning instead of feeling awkward, it was just nice," Andy added.

"I feel exactly the same, I am just a little sorry we did not have time for more," Miranda said

Just as Miranda made her last statement, they could both clearly hear the sound of Ophelia cumming hard.

The two woman looked at each other before Andy told Miranda to assume their preferred position for sex in a shower.

Half and out later both couples met Barb and Beth in the kitchen. The older couple with help from the twins were preparing an old-fashioned picnic basket for their sail.

"Is all that for today?" Miranda asked.

"Something about being on the water makes you hungry," Ophelia replied.

Miranda smiled as she was handed her own thermos of Beth's excellent coffee. Miranda dropped the woman a wink causing a fresh blush to appear on the older woman's face. Miranda knew that she must really like the older couple based on her almost constant need to tease them. They gathered their remaining supplies before walking down to the dock.

Ophelia pulled Cassidy aside as she began explaining the basic nautical terms and the procedure they would use to get the boat ready to launch. Ophelia did a safety briefing while Cass handed out life vests. With Cass's help, Ophelia cast off bow and aft lines before she eased the boat into the bay.

It was a bright sunny day with plenty of wind. She set a course for an area that was generally free of heavy traffic. She used the trip out to explain the basics of navigation and maneuvering the boat using the motor. Once they reached their destination she and Cass unfurled the sails then they raised the mainsail and the headsail. She explained the purpose of each sail and how to determine how to set the position of each sail. They spent the next hour working to trim the sails to keep the boat at a 45-degree angle to the prevailing wind direction. Trimming the sails on the Oyster was quite simple as the boat was fitted with a pulley system that allowed a single person to sail her. Ophelia reflected how much her life had changed from the person who was so used to doing everything alone.

After another half an hour, they lowered the sails and made their way over to an out of the way cove. She showed Cassidy how to drop the anchor as Alex began unpacking lunch.

"I can see why you like doing this so much," Miranda commented.

"Yeah this is pretty cool," Caroline added.

"Do you think you are ready to take the helm?" Ophelia asked Cass.

Cass looked a little panicked for a moment but she quickly rallied before saying, "I want to try."

"That's my girl," Andy said with clear pride in her daughter's bravery.

The group finished lunch glad that Barb and Beth had packed so much food after all. Ophelia retrieved the anchor before she installed Cass at the helm. She reminded the nervous girl of all of the things she had already taught her on the way out. They got back into the bay then worked together to raise the sails once again. Ophelia took Cass through each step one at a time before turning the boat over to the young girl.

Her initial movements were slow but with Ophelia's help, Cass soon had the hang of things. Ophelia smiled at the girl realizing she was quite the natural. She was adjusting to subtle changes in the wind without even realizing she was doing it. They spent an enjoyable hour moving from one direction then back as the wind shifted over and over again. Suddenly Ophelia turned her eyes to the port side of the boat after getting an alert from Karen. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a large motor yacht turn in their direction. The boat was sitting high in the water indicating it was at full throttle. Karen quickly calculated the odds and recommended as safe course change. Ophelia relayed instruction to Cassidy but the girl did not move. She repeated herself but Cass's wide eyes were now fixated on the approaching yacht.

Ophelia gently moved Cass from behind the helm as she began to implement the change in direction. The delay caused a closer miss than Ophelia wanted.

"Hang on to something," she yelled at they approached the wake of the large boat.

Everything slowed down as the sailboat lept over the first wave then crashed hard into the second. Ophelia looked up in horror to see Cass thrown into the air then disappear over the railing.

"Karen track Cassidy Priestly's emergency beacon and follow that fucking yacht until I say otherwise."

Ophelia began to turn the boat back in the direction of the girl. With two long strides, she watched her wife take a running dive over the rail. She looked to see Miranda helping a stunned Andy up who had been thrown to the deck. Miranda grabbed Caroline then began a frantic search for Cassidy.

"She went overboard, Alex dove in after her"

"She has on her life jacket, so she will be fine until we can get back to them," Ophelia assured.

Though every word she said was true she knew that she would not feel better until the girl and her love were back on board.

With Karen's help, she was quickly able to maneuver the boat to pull up beside Alex who had a shaken Cassidy in her arms. She told Miranda to retrieve the pole along the port rail to help get Cass and Alex back onto the boat.

The trip back to the dock was quiet as each person calmed from the adrenaline spike and began to contemplate what could have happened. They were met at the dock by Barb and Beth who had blankets for Cass and Alex. They had also made hot chocolate for the girls and decaf coffee for the adults. There was also a Laphroaig single malt scotch that each woman took advantage of.

A few minutes later Barb brought in Dr. Wanda Blake. Dr. Blake was under contract with her company and had been installed in the small New England town in case the companies CEO and founder needed emergency medical care. She, of course, saw other patients but was always on call. When she got the call from Karen she dropped her dinner and made her way to the house as quickly as she could.

She started with the most shaken of the two twins. The girl, Cassidy, had been thrown overboard into the cold water of the bay. Cassidy was fine except for a slight fever. She gave the girl ibuprofen before sending her to change into something warmer.

"And how are you feeling Mrs. Priestley?" she asked the pretty brunette who she easily recognized. They got Good Morning America in this part of Maine too. It quickly became clear that the woman had a mild concussion. She gave her a stronger dose of ibuprofen before she recommended rest.

"And make that your last drink for a while," she added before dismissing another patient.

Dr. Blake was pleasantly surprised when she realized that Ophelia's pretty blond assistant was now her pretty blond wife. A quick check showed no ill effect from her trip into the bay. She also examined the other twin but found nothing wrong with the girl. She was not surprised when the iconic fashion editor and her boss both refused an exam. She said her goodbyes to Barb and Beth before leaving the group to recover from their ordeal.

Barb and Beth made an early dinner featuring a roast and as many comfort foods as they could think of for sides. This time they excused themselves after dinner was served promising they would come back later to take care of the dishes.

Dinner was understandably quiet as everyone reflected on how the day could have been so much worse. The girls and their mothers all climbed into the guest suites large bed where Alex and Ophelia left them for the night. They stripped their clothes and held each other until both fell asleep.

Three hours later Ophelia awoke thanks to the tone coming from her subdermal implant. The implant allowed Karen to communicate with her without anyone else knowing. She slipped out of bed, dressed quickly then made her way down to her motor yacht. She had just about to throw off the last line when a voice from the dark started her.

"And where do you think you are going?" Alex asked.

Ophelia turned toward her wife who had apparently gotten aboard while she was dealing with the aft lines.

"You know where I'm going," Ophelia responded.

"Yeah, you plan to do something about the asshole who put Cass's life in danger."

"Not just Cass's," Ophelia responded in a shaken voice.

Alex approached slowly then took Ophelia into her arms before saying, "I'm fine sweetheart."

Ophelia responded to the hug as angry tears began to stream down her face. The death of her sister had a profound effect on her. It had led her to greatness but it had also changed her moral compass. They sat as she tried her best to explain things to Alex.

"So you were going to do what, sink the ship?"

"Yes," Ophelia responded with a note of defiance.

"And if the owner was still aboard?" Alex asked.

When Ophelia did not answer, Alex took her wife's face into her hands. She brought their eyes together before saying, "You know that it wrong don't you."

Ophelia looked so lost in that moment that it broke Alex's heart.

"I need you, Alex."

"I need you to remind me what's right and wrong because sometimes I lose my way."

Alex took the woman into her arms once again trying to convey all the love and trust her last statement meant to her.

Ophelia got up and began to re-tie the lines.

"What are you doing," Alex asked.

Ophelia gave her a confused look.

"I said it was wrong to sink the boat with the owner on board but I agree with you that something needs to be done to that asshole and you and I are the only ones who can do something about it.

Ophelia was astounded for a long moment before she through the lines and got the boat moving.

The next morning Cass awoke early with her head against her mother's chest. She had not done anything like this in years but was happy to remember how much she loved hearing the sound of her mother's heartbeat. She looked up to see her mom's pretty blue eyes looking down at her. Despite all that had happened yesterday she had actually never felt all that afraid. As soon as she hit the water her small life vest had inflated to three times its original size and a strobe light began to flash. It did not take long for Alex to approach her swimming fast. She pulled something on the vest and it shrank back to its original size and the woman pulled her close. She had felt safe the whole time and soon she was being helped onto the boat by her mom.

She turned to see Caroline was doing the same thing with their Ma. She had known for some time that this was the family that she wanted. Being embraced my two loving mothers was a dream come true. She wondered how Ophelia and Alex would fit into their family. She had not been at all surprised to see Alex leap off the boat and come after her. She also had been really enjoying being taught to sail by Ophelia. After a half an hour of extra snuggle time, they got out of bed and went to see what Barb and Beth planned for breakfast.

They were surprised to see both women staring at the television when they strolled into the kitchen.

"Beth, can you turn that up a little?" Barb requested.

They all watched an extremely unusual scene play out in front of them.

The on-scene reporter spoke, "This morning one homeowner got quite the surprise when he discovered that his eighty-foot yacht had been relocated into his pool."

Caroline laughed hard at the absurdity of the situation but Cass was silent for long moments. She went back through her memories of what happened yesterday and quickly came to the conclusion that the yacht on the news was the same one that had caused her accident.

They were soon joined by their mothers who were also transfixed by the story.

"There is no evidence that the type of crane that could move such a vessel was on the property leaving investigators baffled as to how it was moved in such spectacular fashion, Back to you Robin."

Robin Roberts spoke from the studio saying, "It sounds like someone was trying to deliver a very powerful message."

Michael added, "Yeah, whatever he did I'm guessing he won't do it again."

Beth turned down the television as she and Barb began placing breakfast items on the large kitchen island. They all ate quietly as each person seemed caught in their own thoughts. Cass was having an internal debate with herself. As impossible as it seemed the only explanation she could come up with for what happened was Ophelia and Alex wanting to teach the owner a lesson because of what happened to all of them and especially what happened to her.

When the other couple came in near the end of breakfast. Cass could not help herself as she ran and threw herself at Ophelia hugging the woman tightly.

"Thank you for doing that for me," Caroline said.

Instead of denying it, Ophelia simply hugged her back before she said, "Anytime."

She gave the girl a smile and threw her a wink through eyes that contained a suspicious amount of moisture in them.

Ophelia then felt herself embraced by Caroline followed by Andy and finally by Miranda.

Miranda whispered in her ear, "You were right, we are family."

Ophelia wept openly as she felt Alex press herself into her from behind. To have a family again meant more to her than she could ever say.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Clarissa arrived at Runway at her normal ungodly hour of the morning. She had found, now that she was the number one assistant, that going in for half a day on Saturday made her week run far smoother. Luckily for her, she had a very understanding boyfriend. Said boyfriend had shown his understanding in a lovely way this morning. Twenty minutes of receiving oral sex was well worth being woken up a little early. The unexpected orgasm left her feeling a little sunnier than usual. All that changed when she got to her floor and saw what looked like absolute chaos. Men and women in jumpsuits were all over the floor carrying boxes, installing new screens, and worst of all they were in Miranda's office. She stood there dumbfounded for several moments until a very pretty mixed race woman stepped up top her. The woman, who appeared to be a combination of Asian and European ancestries, was a little shorter than herself with dark hair featuring both pink and blue highlights. Clarissa was momentarily speechless as the women approached her and spoke.

"You must be Clarissa, I was told you were tall and pretty," the other woman said.

Clarissa was a little taken aback by the obvious flirting in the woman's tone.

She felt herself blush as an image of the pretty young woman fulfilling her boyfriend's role from this morning came unbidden into her mind. The other woman smiled in a way that suggested she was a mind reader. Clarissa put on her best Miranda face as she transitioned into the editor's first assistant.

"Explain who you are, why you are here, and what you are doing," Clarissa commanded.

The young woman kept the smirk on her face as she handed over a tablet. Clarissa took the tablet and began to read the document displayed there. Her eyes grew wide seeing the long list of items they had to complete.

"Who authorized this," she spoke trying not to panic now. She had heard tales of how bad Miranda could be before Andy became her assistant and she had seen glimpses of the "Devil in Prada" but she could not imagine how Miranda would react to all of this.

The woman's smirk never wavered as she spoke, "It's there at the bottom," She indicated a line at the bottom of the document Clarissa had been reading.

Clarissa easily recognized her boss's elegant signature.

"Who is the Rose Corporation?" Clarissa asked.

"Don't worry," She said.

"We will have all of this done today," the woman said.

"Sometimes Miranda comes in on weekends," Clarissa nearly shouted.

"That's not going to happen," the woman said confidently.

Clarrissa had no idea were this confidence was coming from so she made it clear that she needed more assurances.

"Your boss and my boss along with their lovely wives are in Maine until at least Sunday afternoon. "

Clarissa visibly relaxed knowing she would not have an irate editor-in-chief on her hands today at least.

The woman handed her a card that indicated she was Samantha Davis and that she worked for Original Tech but did not indicate a title. Clarissa was trying her best to work out what was happening right now when the other woman asked a question that did not help.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Samantha asked.

Clarissa had to clamp her mouth shut as her first instinct had been to say yes.

"I, I have a boyfriend," she finally sputtered out. Far from being discouraged the young woman smiled brilliantly.

"Good, bring him along," she said.

"Ok," Clarissa accepted the offer unable to come up with any further reason not to. Samantha smiled again then wrote an address on the back of her card.

"Meet me here at nine."

Then Samantha kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I'm looking forward to tonight," in her ear before she walked away.

Clarissa stood trying to make sense of what just happened, "I think I just agreed to a threesome," she thought as her blush returned.

She was happy to see that her workstation had already been upgraded. She started her laptop but was surprised that the start screen looked completely different. She tried but failed not to let out a yelp as her computer addressed her by name.

Cara was looking forward to a quiet weekend knowing the Priestly's were gone until tomorrow or Monday. She just needed to do a little cleaning today and cook the week's meals on Sunday. Other than those two things the weekend was hers. All thoughts of an easy weekend disappeared as she approached the townhouse. Two large trucks with the name Original Tech on the side were parked out front. She walked in between to see at least twenty people appearing to dismantle the house one piece at a time. Appliances were being taken out and it appears that all the windows and doors had been removed. She went up to a burly young man and inquiring what he thought he was doing. He just pointed to a striking young woman telling her that she was the boss.

She was then immediately approached by the young woman who introduced herself as Sam. Sam explained that they were there to upgrade security at the Townhouse, install new networked appliances, new entertainment systems, and to connect the house to the next generation power grid and internet that all the homes of Original Tech employees were connected to.

"Young lady you must have the wrong house," Cara reasoned.

Sam just laughed before handing her a tablet with a document pulled up. Her eyes got wide as she began reading all they were doing to the townhouse and why they were doing it.

"How long is all this going to take," Cara asked now worried that Miranda would eviscerate the pretty young woman.

"Relax, we'll be done before tomorrow at noon."

"We took extensive pictures so we can put everything back exactly the way it was and the security doors and windows will match the originals perfectly."

Cara nodded impressed with the woman's attention to detail.

She looked up to see the Volvo, Mercedes, and Porsche being driven away onto flatbeds.

"What are they doing with the cars?" Cara asked.

The woman shook her head before saying, "Why does no one ever read to the end." Sam replied sounding annoyed.

Sam took back the tablet swiped through a couple of pages then handed it back to Cara. Cara quickly reviewed the document seeing that the vehicles were getting their own security makeover.

"Besides, they both get a company car.," Sam commented.

"They didn't indicate what they wanted so, for now, I'm providing a Bentley Arnage for Miranda and Andy can use the Flying Spur they're already using."

Cara began to hand back the tablet before Sams spoke, "Keep it, that one's yours, the ones for the Priestly's are in Miranda's study.

The young woman shot her a flirtatious wink before resuming running her large work crew.

Cara was surprised to feel a stirring that she had not felt in some time as Sam sauntered away.

"That girl is a natural flirt," Cara thought. Her next thought was to wonder when was the last time she charged her vibrator.

Clarissa was suddenly feeling quite nervous. Well, actually she'd been nervous all afternoon. During lunch, she'd sent a series of texts to her boyfriend Luke. The two of them admittedly had discussed the possibilities of having a threesome on several occasions but the reality was equal parts exciting, erotic, and terrifying. She was somewhat surprised to find herself as the one having to talk a suddenly shy Luke into it. To be honest she really really wanted to have sex with Samantha so she turned on the charm.

They finally agreed to have a drink, possibly dinner then let things happen or not happen. She was standing outside of the midtown bar that Samantha chose. Luke walked up and startled her by hugging her from behind. Once she calmed she could tell that he had reconsidered the possibilities based upon feeling his erection pressing against her ass. They walked in and quickly spotted Sam at a table. The woman was dressed in a rather sexy little black dress. She could feel Luke's pleased reaction without looking back at him. They walked over to the table and were eagerly greeted by Samantha who apparently preferred to be called Sam.

Sam spotted the two walk in and she was happy to see that Clarissa's boyfriend appeared to at least have all of his teeth. To be fair he was actually not bad looking at all. Sam rarely had sex with men but when she did it was usually with a girlfriend or a wife's eager participation. She had no qualms about sleeping with committed people as long as everyone was present and willing. She would not sleep with anyone who was attached and lying to their partner. Sam finished work early leaving the night crew to keep working to sort out the Priestly house without her. She'd gone home changed into this LBD that showed off her ass and a good amount of cleavage. After having a drink or three before they arrived she'd slipped into the bathroom and removed her thong. She stuffed them into her purse before coming back out. The move was an indication that she'd already decided to get laid tonight one way or another.

She had been aroused all day. First, it was meeting Clarissa, then she had come close to setting up something with this sexy Brazilian she'd met at Runway but it seemed that her wife would take some convincing. Which was ok, she'd planted the seed and hoped that one day she would get a call from the beautiful couple one day. Finally, she'd gone to the Priestley's and had considered seducing their housekeeper. The woman was a little older than she normally preferred but she had been horny and Cara had a nice ass. The text from Clarissa confirming tonight's plans had saved the woman's virtue.

That thought led her to another. She shook her head regretting that she'd never gotten Ophelia into bed. Sam strongly suspected that the powerful CEO was sexually submissive. The thought of dominating the woman in bed or in her office had been the fuel during several sexual encounters and masturbation sessions. At one point, she even thought that Ophelia was open to the possibility. That had, of course, changed when Alex joined the company. She did not begrudge either woman their new found happiness but she hoped one day she'd find herself in bed with both women. She was unsuccessfully trying not to think about bending Ophelia over her desk when she spotted Clarissa and her boyfriend.

She tried to clear her head but when they approached she pulled both in for a long hug wanting to send the signal that this was happening to both. She was pleased to feel Luke's erection against her belly when they hugged and even happier to feel Clarissa's hard nipples against hers. She gave each of them the shot that she'd already procured for them. She then went to the bar to get them another drink, helping them catch up with her buzz. She ordered food for them wanting to keep them in the zone between happy buzz and sloppy drunk. She didn't mind drunken sex with women but that tended not to work out so well with men. Tonight she wanted to be fucked and she doubted that Clarissa had a harness at her place. They all did the get to know you a little better dance for a while but the truth was she was ready to go back to their place right now. Sam was warm and charming with Clarissa and she kept leaning over showing the tops of her breast to Luke. She laughed at how differences in what turned men and women on.

An hour later she paid the check and suggested that they all have one more drink at their place. They all agreed and walked the few blocks to their apartment. It was not an accident that she'd chosen a bar so close to where the couple lived. A little social engineering never hurt her attempts to get laid. They walked into the apartment and she instantly spotted the wet bar. She walked over to make everybody a drink. While she was doing it she could overhear enough of their conversation to tell they were trying to figure out how to start this.

Being a hardened veteran of this dance. She walked the drinks over to them, handed them over then gave each a nice kiss. She spotted their bedroom and walked in that direction. She placed her drink on a nightstand then slipped out of her dress and her shoes. She stood there in the doorway to their bedroom naked and waited. They came into the bedroom as she retreated onto their bed. She watched in fascination as they both undressed in front of her. She loved these moments the calm before the storm. She was pleased to see that they both looked even better without clothing. She watched in fascination as they put on a show for her. Clarissa knelt and took Luke into her mouth. She got him fully hard before he laid her on the bed and he returned the favor. Sam had to resist the desire to touch herself, but tonight it would be the job of others to make her come. She moved over to a moaning Clarissa and took a breast into her mouth causing a surprised grunt to come out of her mouth. Sam let out a hiss of pleasure as she felt Clarissa's mouth attach itself to her left breast. They stayed like that for long moments until Clarissa spoke fervently, "fuck me." Luke was happy to comply. Sam watched in as Luke entered her and began slowly fucking her.

After a few moments of enjoying the view, Sam decided to become a more active participant. She leaned her head down and began running her tongue along Clarissa's bald pubis to her clit and ending on the shaft of Luke's penis. They both moaned from their lovemaking plus her added assistance. At one point Luke became dislodged and Sam could not resist the sheen of Clarissa's essence that covered the young man. She took him into her mouth enjoying the mixture of her feminine taste and his more masculine flavor. She directed him back into his girlfriend then began licking her clit in earnest. With the attention, she was getting from two people it did not take long for Clarissa to come. Luke kept fucking her until he was close to orgasm. He pulled out and came onto Clarissa's stomach. They all lay back for a few moments to recuperate. It did not take long for Clarissa to turn hungry eyes onto her. She suspected that her new lover had never been with a woman before. As she began licking her tentatively her suspicions were confirmed. With a little guidance, Clarissa soon had her moaning loudly. She loved the enthusiasm of a girl who was eating pussy for the first time. Soon Luke recovered his erection, He got into position behind Clarissa and began another round of slow and sensual fucking. It took Clarissa a few moments to find a rhythm but eventually, she began thrusting her tongue into Sam's canal every time Luke thrust into her. Her technique improved as she began to rub Sam's clit in between thrusts. Sam came quickly crying out as she did. Sam leaned in and began deeply kissing Clarissa enjoying the taste of her own pussy upon the woman's talented tongue. Clarissa came next as Luke picked up the pace. He stopped giving Clarissa a moment to recover. Sam eyed Luke's still hard penis trying to decide if she wanted him to fuck her tonight. What she really was to be fucked by a woman. She whispered a suggestion to Clarissa who eagerly agreed. They laid Luke onto his back then gave him the experience of two mouths on him at once. The experience seemed to please him as he soon indicated he was coming. They continued to work him over as he erupted. Since Luke had been a good guy tonight she allowed him to come onto both of their tongues. She shared one last kiss with both of them impressed that Luke did not shy away from his own cum. She excused herself and took a quick shower. She stepped back into the bedroom to find the couple going at it again this time in missionary. She padded over giving both of them a deep kiss and thanking them for a wonderful evening. She dressed watching them a little while longer. She thought about getting back in bed but she did not want to do the awkward how do we end this thing portion of the night more than once. "I'll let myself out," she said but given the sound of pleasure coming from both of them she doubted that they heard her.

Her Audi R8 pulled up in front of the building just as she walked out. "This makes working at Original Tech worth it," she thought. She climbed into the passenger seat asking Karen to take her home. Given her tendency to spend portions of her night in someone else's apartment she had programmed a button on her smartwatch that allowed her to summon her car. She had hit the button just as she was approaching her final orgasm of the night. She had only made it a few blocks when blue flashing lights came on behind her. She sighed as Karen pulled the Audi to a convenient curb. A cop approached the passenger side window. Karen lowered the windows and turned on the interior lights to high. Sam looked up to see a set of pretty brown eyes that were attached to an even prettier brunette.

"What can I do for you tonight officer," Sam said with a wink. Unfortunately, the woman was all business asking for her license and registration. She handed over both without pointing out the obvious.

"Have you been drinking tonight," the officer asked. Sam agreed that she had but then the woman asked if she was willing to take a breathalyzer.

"Officer I hate to point out the obvious but I wasn't driving."

"Then who was," the woman asked sounding incredulous.

Sam suggested that if she ran the registration things would become clearer.

The officer went back to her car coming back a moment later. "So this car drives itself she said leaning into the car."

Sam suppressed a smile upon noticing the woman had undone the top button on her uniform. Sam decided it was too late in the evening to play games.

"When is your shift over?" Sam asked. The woman gave her an incredulous look but quickly gave it up.

"In about fifteen minutes," Carla said.

Sam smiled broadly thankful for her luck. Twenty minutes later officer Carla Rossi was peeling out of parking lot of her precinct in Sam's Audi. Sam relaxed in her seat knowing that Karen would keep the enthusiastic woman from getting into any real trouble.

It didn't take them long to pull up to Carla's place which was pretty nice for a cop. She used another preset on her watch to send the Audi on a hunt for a parking spot. If Karen couldn't find a spot the car would circle the block for as long as it took to find a spot or for Sam to be done.

They barely made it in the elevator before Carla was all over her. Sam was normally the aggressor in these encounters but after her threesome, she was more than happy to let Carla take control. The elevator opened up onto Carla's floor and they spilled out suddenly in a hurry.

The couple quickly walked the few feet to Carla's penthouse apartment. Sam whistled at the spacious place. She raised an eyebrow to ask a silent question.

"I'll tell you how I can afford this place in the morning if you stick around that long," Carla said flashing a pretty smile.

"l like a girl with spunk," Sam thought as they resumed their heated kiss.

AN: Thanks for all the great feedback I've gotten on this story and Unexpected. I've been writing like crazy so expect more updates to this story soon.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Alex walked into her new home to see that the place had changed dramatically since they left for Maine. The first thing she noticed was quite a few of her belongings were now neatly mixed among Ophelia's as if the two had lived together for years instead of days. The next thing was the new color patterns that featured more red and yellow accents which were two of her favorite colors. She looked at her wife to see a shy look on the woman's face. "That's interesting," she thought having never really seen this side of the brilliant woman before.

She grabbed her loves hand to reassure her as she continued to explore their newly redesigned living space. She was quite touched by all that Ophelia had done to make it their home and not just hers. She turned the corner to find that what was an exercise room had been converted into a home office that rivaled Ophelia's high tech workspace. What took her breath away was a wall full of photos featuring her and Ophelia along with pictures of the Priestly family.

She was amazed that some of the pictures were from their weekend in Maine. The couple explored the remaining changes to the first floor before going up to the second. The first thing she saw was an all-new guest suite she imagined was for the times Andy and Miranda stayed the night or when her family visited New York. There were also two rooms that looked like they would be perfect for the twins. Finally, they made it to the master suite that had also been completely redesigned blending tones of blue and brown. She looked around to see a number of her favorite things including a couple of items that she had left with her parents feeling that she didn't have the room in her old apartment. She turned to Ophelia and gave her the biggest smile she could produce.

"You did this all so I would feel comfortable in your space?" Alex asked.

"No, I did it to make this our space," she said a with a hint of shyness in her voice.

"She's not sure how I'll feel about all this," Alex belatedly concluded.

She pulled her new wife into her arms and laid a toe-curling kiss on her loves luscious lips. She was so happy that she would spend the rest of her life with this extraordinarily thoughtful woman.

As their kiss grew more heated, Alex guided them to their oversized bed. She noted that now it was an exact match to the one in Maine.

Alex untied her wrap dress leaving herself in only a matching black lace bra and pantie set.

She held back a laugh as Ophelia's eyes drank her in.

She found it funny that her oh so logical former boss was unable to hide her emotions when it came to how she felt about her new wife.

She walked over to Ophelia who was now sitting on the bed watching her every movement.

She unhooked her bra then stepped out our her panties causing Ophelia's eyes to darken with growing desire.

The next kiss was even more passionate as she felt her wife's hands grab her ass as she was pulled into a position straddling the older woman's lap. She pulled Ophelia's cashmere sweater over her head and was pleased to see she'd forgone wearing a bra today.

Their breast pressed together as they began a new series of loving kisses.

Alex quickly moved down the column of her wife's elegant neck. She had so many fantasies over her time working for the brilliant and sexy woman that featured her doing this very thing. "The reality is far better than the fantasy," she thought as she switched between sucking and not so gentle nips of the woman's flawless skin. She now understood the term insatiable as she felt like she could never get enough of the woman beneath her. No matter how many times her lips caressed this flesh or her tongue tasted her essence or her nose smelled her scent she would be incapable of growing tired of this.

A small part of her had worried that after their experience with Andy and Miranda that it would change how they were together. She was certain now that her concern had been completely misplaced. The experience with Miranda and Andy was good but completely different from being with Ophelia one on one. She also realized that while she wanted both in her life, what was between them was what mattered the most and she would never do anything to jeopardize their intimacy and the life they now shared.

She worked her way down taking a lovely breast into her mouth. She had Ophelia panting in her state of arousal as she took turns sucking and gently biting her sensitive nipples.

Her woman was ready for her by the time she slipped her out of her slacks and underwear. Her first tase was just as good as the first time. She had read something once about the compatibility of the pheromones your lover puts off. It seemed there was something to the science as she felt that Ophelia was her perfect match.

She refocused her efforts as she felt Ophelia's hand slide through her golden locks.

She could sense Ophelia's growing need so she picked up the pace. She licked all around the woman's most sensitive spot leaving her breathless. She finally took pity as she slid two fingers into her and surrounded her clit with two soft lips and one dexterous tongue. Her body shuttered from pleasure indicating she was very close now. She removed her mouth just long enough to say, "Come for me, sweetheart."

"Sono tuo amore mio," (I am yours my love) She sighed as her core clenched around Alex's fingers over and over again.

She wrapped her whole body around Ophelia pulling the woman close as she continued to shiver from her orgasm.

"I can't get enough of you," Ophelia said a little above a whisper.

"Good because you will never be without me," she promised.

She rocked the older woman gently thinking she was on the verge of sleep.

"We'll sleep afterward," Ophelia whispered into Alex's ear just as a hand cupped Alex's sex.

An energetic twenty minutes later they both lay in each other arms and drifted towards sleep having fully sated their desires for now.

The Priestly's arrived back at their townhouse shortly after their flight landed. The exchanged hugs and light kisses with the other couple before piling into the Bentley for the drive home. Comming back on Sunday had been a good call as most New Yorkers were still out of town.

Miranda looked at the townhouse as they pulled up. She sensed something was off but was unable to put a finger on what if anything had changed. She, of course, had an eye for details but all the details looked the same. She was just left with an unsettling feeling that the whole was somehow a little different. They walked into the house and she had the exact same feeling of a slight displacement. The details were the same but the whole was slightly out of phase.

"Welcome home Miranda, Andy, Caroline and Cassidy Priestly," Audrey's disembodied voice greeted.

"Wholy shit," Cassidy said clearly surprised to be addressed by their townhouse.

Miranda gave Andrea a look making it clear without words that policing the girls newly broadened vocabulary was now Andrea's responsibility. She did not blame Andrea but she wanted to send the message to her and the girls that discipline would come from both parents.

"Sorry mom, sorry ma," Cassidy said.

Miranda was pleased that Andrea had accomplished that act of contrition with just a single look.

She had discovered long ago that Andrea's sunny personality was an asset for many reasons including the fact that when you saw her displeasure you wanted to do anything in your power to restore her usual disposition. She had learned the hard way during the time she was her assistant.

She stopped counting all the times she had to apologize to her assistant just so she would be graced with that megawatt smile once more.

She saw that Cassidy visibly relaxed when Andrea gave her the aforementioned smile.

"Good to know I am not the only one who's a sucker for that smile," she thought.

Coming to a conclusion she asked the question she suspected Audrey could answer.

"Audrey, please describe how the townhouse had been altered since we left for Maine."

Audrey began a long list of improvements that included hardening the exterior of the home with steel sheets under the brick, ballistic glass in all the windows, steel doors and curtains designed to absorb kinetic energy.

"Appliances that I can control, new entertainment system including a theater like the one in Ophelia's Maine home, new video walls in both of your offices, upgraded laptops, and tablets."

"You are now connected to the next generation internet and to the Orignal Tech power grid that will supply uninterruptable power even if the entire city is blacked out," Audrey concluded.

She was impressed with both the quantity and the quality of the work that Ophelia's people had done in just two and a half days. She was also pleased to see how excited the girls were with all of the changes. She gave them the nod releasing them to explore the new townhouse.

"I suppose that all of this was spelled out in our contracts?" she asked the air in front of her.

"Yes, page 11 paragraphs 1-4," the air answered back.

"And my office?" Miranda asked

She smiled broadly as she heard the laundry list of upgrades to her work environment

She pulled Andrae into her arms laying a deep kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Not that I'm complaining mind you," Andy continued.

"That's for bringing Ophelia and Alex into our lives darling," Miranda responded feeling almost giddy.

Both she and Andrea were quiet for a moment as each relived some of the best snippets from their time in Maine with the other couple. When they came together again their kisses grew heated as both woman's arousal went from kindling to a full-blown wildfire in mear moments.

"What she does to me," Miranda thought. There were times that she had absolutely no interest in sex until she saw the sway of Andrea's hips, or she would come into their bedroom wearing a sports bra and the little boy shorts that hugged her ass perfectly and she would be unable to resist the urge to pounce. She nad never had a relationship like this in her whole life. She would never be satisfied, she would always want more of her Andrea.

The clearing of a virtual throat gave her just enough warning to remove her hands from underneath Andrea's blouse just as the girls came rumbling in talking excitedly about the new theater that had the same features and the same endless supply of movies as the one at Ophelia and Alex's home.

Miranda smiled liking the intuitive AI more and more with each interaction.

They had an animated dinner full of conversation about the Maine trip. The twins were also very excited about inviting their friends over to watch Harry Potter or Divergent in interactive mode.

After dinner, the girls dragged Andrea upstairs so they could watch a movie in the new entertainment room. Miranda wandered into her office and sat in her chair. As soon as she sat down Audrey spoke, "Miranda, would you like to review the book now"

"Yes," Miranda quickly responded.

She could not help the grin that appeared on her face as one whole wall of her office displayed the digital version of her magazine's mockup.

She stood and began to review the magazine. The page changed automatically as her eyes reached the bottom right corner. She was pleased to see that Audrey had done her own review pointing out errors in copy and issues with the photos but had been smart enough not actually change anything herself.

She quickly grabbed her wireless keyboard and began going through the copy. She agreed with many of Audrey's changes when it came to errors but she had a long way to go when it came to making an article entertaining to the reader.

When she began working on the photos she found the editing process intuitive and several levels more useful than before. When she finished the last page she was quite pleased to see that she had cut a full hour from her normal review time. She walked upstairs kissed each of her daughters who had just gotten into bed. She slipped into their bedroom to see Andrae already in bed. She swallowed her disappointment as she went into the bathroom. She completed her nightly routine then quietly got into bed. As she raised the covers she was quite surprised to see Andrea was wearing a rather sexy negligee. She felt her libido spike again as she kicked herself for not finishing sooner. She rolled over hoping to at least get some sleep. She grinned as she felt her wife's lips against her neck. She shifted her head to give Andrea better access. She closed her eyes and let out a low moan as the younger woman's talented tongue went to work.

"Playing possum, really Andrea are we twelve," she said.

Andrea's only response was to redouble her efforts causing Miranda to start making very unladylike noises over the next half hour.

Barb and Beth spent the majority of their day working in Ophelia's house. They had seen the two couples and the twins off to the airport mid-morning then came back to close down the main house. They avoided the desire to make love in the afternoon wanting to build their arousal ahead of the upcoming dinner with Betsy and Nora Deavers. Beth wore one of Barb's favorite dress's while Barb wore a pair of navy slacks and a grey cashmere sweater. Barb was well aware how much their circumstances had changed since the morning they met Ophelia. The woman had not only hired them but provided them a home rent-free for the rest of their lives even beyond when they could still work for the generous woman. They had also built a tidy nest egg given their combined salaries were more than one hundred and fifty thousand dollars, their health insurance was fully covered by their boss and she provided a generous stipend that more than covered the household expenses of both houses.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. She looked over at Beth and they both took in a deep breath then let it out in an attempt to calm their nerves. Barb put on her best gracious host smile then opened the door. Betsy and Nora were both redheads, on the petite side, and quite attractive. They both wore little black dress that while being age appropriate also showed a good amount of leg and a tantalizing hint of cleavage. She greeted the women then received rather friendly kisses on the cheek from both.

"This is really happening," Barb thought. After the events of this morning, she and Beth had felt like horny teenagers all day. Now the Deaver sisters were dressed like this and had greeted her rather warmly.

"Hey, Beth the food smells wonderful," Nora said.

"Yeah I love Italian food," Betsy quickly agreed.

Barb handed both women a glass of red wine before offering them a seat at the bar that looked into the kitchen. They fell into easy conversation as they all enjoyed their wine and Beth finished cooking.

The lobster ravioli was one of Barb and Beth's favorites. Bety and Nora seemed to really enjoy it as well. After dinner, the couples switched to a port wine and took their drinks out onto the deck to watch the sunset. After the breeze kicked up Nora snuggled rather close to Barb while Betsy did the same to Beth. Each woman did their best to warm their companion by placing their arm around her and pulling her in close. Beth and Barb were not overweight but they definitely had more meat on their bones than the more petite red-heads. Just as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the bay each of the Deavers turned to their companion and in an almost choreographed move placed a light kiss on their lips. The kisses deepened but ended rather quickly. They all decided to go inside and get comfortable in the living room. Barb refilled everyone's wine then she sat next to Beth. They faced the other women who were sitting across from them on a comfortable loveseat.

"Tell us a little about yourselves," Nora prompted. Barb and Beth gave them a quick bio including how they came to live here but she conveniently left Ophelia's name out of the conversation. They were both fiercely protective of the woman who they now thought of as a daughter.

"How could your own children to that to you," Betsy lamented.

"Well at least you have each other and your fabulous savior," Nora added.

"Yes, In the end, we are very lucky," Beth confirmed.

"What about you two?" Barb asked.

"Our stories are strangely similar," Nora began.

"We were both born in a little town south of Asheville North Carolina some years ago," Betsy said with a little grin.

"God that southern accent is a turn on," Barb thought but managed not to say out loud.

"We met Steve and Artie Deavers when we were both just sixteen and married them soon after just before they shipped out to Vietnam," Nora said.

"We bought houses right next door to each other and stayed there for the next twenty years raising our families side by side," Betsy added.

"Steve and Artie were in real-estate and they did well for themselves and soon were selling properties all up and down the east coast."

"Even here in Maine," Betsy said.

"Yeah, the boys liked it so much that they bought a house on the bay and we started spending summers up here and winters in Ashville."

"Artie and Steve decided with the amount that they traveled that it made sense to buy a little Cessna," Nora said.

"They were both excellent pilots having flown close air support during the war," Betsy added.

"Then one day about five years ago we were flying from Key West back home after a real-estate conference."

"We hit an unexpected storm," Betsy said.

"We lost the engine and the boys tried to land on an empty stretch of beach, but the plane nose-dived at the last minute killing them both instantly," Nora told them.

"We were both injured but not badly."

"I broke my pelvis and Nora her left femur and ankle."

"We also had a number of bumps and bruises," Betsy commented.

"It turned out the crash was not caused by the storm but by a faulty fuel line and since the plane was under a service and maintenance contract we settled with the maintenance company for little over four million dollars for the lost of our husbands and our own injuries."

"The settlement, Steve and Artie's life insurance and selling their business left us quite well off," Nora commented.

"Since neither of us wanted to be alone we moved in together while we recovered."

"And it just stuck," Nora added.

"We sold all of our homes except the one here and we bought a place along the outer banks."

"After the near-death experience, It didn't take us long to admit we more than just loved each other but we were in love with each other," Nora admitted.

"Yes, I have to admit that story does sound quite similar," Barb concluded.

The two red-heads looked at each other for a long moment. Coming to some sort of conclusion Nora took Betsy's hand before she spoke, "Since we all know where this night is going, there's one other important detail you need to know about us."

"Before we were Beth and Nora Deavers we were Elizabeth and Eleanore Blevins born on the 6th of June, at Ashville Regional Hospital, to the same mother and father."

"Nora and I are fraternal twins," Betsy revealed.

Barb's eyes went wide at this new piece of information, "not just sisters but twin sisters," she thought.

"Betsy and I were close all our lives so it just didn't feel wrong when we began to share physical intimacy."

"The truth be told, Artie and Steve traveled so much that we began sleeping in each other's beds when they were out of town"

"After the first week in the same bed, I had to come clean."

"I told Nora that I needed an orgasm every night in order to sleep and when Artie was gone that meant getting myself off."

"I admitted that I did the same thing," Nora added.

"So from then on, we masturbated together every night we stayed together."

"Yeah that is what opened the door for us to begin exploring other types of intimacy," Nora admitted.

The two red-heads looked expectantly waiting to be rejected for their unorthodox lifestyle.

"What do you do about your family," Barb asked.

"Well our mommy and daddy both died before we turned sixteen and what family we had left wouldn't take us in," Nora answered.

"Artie and Steve new of course but they're dead now," Betsy added.

"And we never actually told our children that we were actual sisters."

"So they know you are together and are ok with it?" Barb asked.

"Yeah they thought it was a little strange but since we were always together I think that helped them accept us," Nora said.

"We told our oldest daughters the whole truth after they revealed that they had fallen in love with each other."

"Of course first cousins can get married in most states, so they weren't really upset about it."

"That is a breathtaking story," Barb finally commented.

The two sisters looked at them waiting to receive the other couples judgment.

Barb knew that Beth had a big heart so she was not surprised to see her partner stand, walk over, then pull one then the other sister into a tight hug.

"Love between two consenting adults is never wrong," she told both of them.

The two woman visibly relaxed seeming happy with their decision to come clean.

Barb knew that their story had not bothered her in the least. In fact, she'd felt herself growing more aroused as the story unfolded. The fact that they were twin sister should have tempered her arousal some but if she was honest with herself it had not.

"Is it wrong that I'm rather aroused right now," Barb admitted.

The other three women sent her glares that indicated that yes it was definitely wrong to be aroused at this moment.

She felt herself blush until all three women began to laugh making it clear that they were just giving her a hard time for vocalizing what they had all been feeling.

Because they lived in Maine year round they had a solarium built around the deck housing the heated pool and spa. Barb mentioned this to the Deavers. She grinned wickedly as she got the expected response.

"But we didn't bring anything to swim in."

"Oh you won't be needing a bathing suit or anything else tonight"

Both twins grinned as the LBD's dropped to the floor.

AN: Hope you enjoy the update; I am working on the next couple of chapters right now. I continue to enjoy writing this story and would love to hear your feedback. There will be more to come soon.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Sam woke to the feel of soft lips against her neck. "Goddess she's as bad as me," Sam thought. The two had spent the night and most of the next day making love all over Carla's apartment. After their first quick session against Carla's door, Sam confessed how badly she wanted Carla to fuck her brains out. The evil grin on the pretty woman's face had nearly stopped her heart. The way the woman looked wearing a harness did stop her heart. She had been masterful with the blue phallus giving Sam everything she had wanted and more. She was a little sore this morning so she let Carla know to stay on the outside. The woman just grinned as the lowered her head under the sheets. It took very little time for the woman to bring her off once again screaming Carla's name as she did.

Afterward, she apologized profusely but her watch had vibrated just before she came letting her know she had just enough time to get to the office before her meeting with Ophelia. She promised Carla a rain check and gave her a fierce kiss making it clear that she would keep her promise before she slipped out of bed.

She wasn't able to find all of her clothes but she found enough to be presentable on the street. She walked out of the building just as her little Audi pulled to the curb. She got behind the wheel excited to have nothing but empty streets ahead of her. It took her a frighteningly short period of time to get from Clara's place to work thanks to ten cylinders, her driving skills, and of course Karen's assistance in keeping the lights green the whole way. She made a snap decision and sent the Audi back to Carla for her to use today. She asked Karen to keep an eye out and present the Audi when Carla left for her shift.

She'd found out quite a few details about her new lover over the weekend. She came from a well-off family but had taken up policing after her brother, who had a drug problem, had one too many run-ins with the wrong kind of cops. She really wanted to be the District Attorney so she had gone to law school. After graduation, she'd made the decision that working as a cop for a few years first would give her needed experience that other lawyers in the DA's office would never have. Sam had been quite impressed not just with her skills in pleasing a woman but with her personality and drive. She was lending the woman her baby to show that she wanted more than just a lost weekend.

She made it up to her office, took a quick shower, then changed into one of several dresses she kept in her office for the numerous times she'd come to work straight from some girl's bed. After dressing she opened up her laptop and made sure that nothing big had happened over the weekend that she'd missed.

Ophelia awoke early regretting that she would not see Alex at work today. She attempted to untangled herself from her very nude long limbed spouse. She thought about waking the woman up for another round of sex but they had already done that just a few hours ago. She just could not get enough of Alex. All that time being around each other without being able to express their feelings had left them both with the need to show their love and affection for each other constantly. Not that she was complaining the feel of being woken up by Alex's probing tongue was not something she would grow board of. She finally managed to untangle herself from Alex's sleepy embrace and slipped into the master bathroom.

Half an hour later she was slipping into her little Alfa Romeo Tipo 33. She had a weakness for small and fast Italian sports cars that she knew came from her father. Alphonso Dean had been one hell of a race car driver in his time. She pulled out of the driveway onto empty Manhattan streets. Part of the reason she started her day so early was just for this.

"Go," She said as she mashed the vintage racer's gas pedal.

With that signal, Karen used a subroutine to give Ophelia green lights all the way to the office and to route her around any police officers out for an early morning donut or a real emergency. Karen did not mind Ophelia's bad habit but she'd insisted that the Alfa be upgraded with modern safety features and that she be given an emergency override to keep the woman she thought of as mother safe.

"A new record," Ophelia announced as she pulled into the garage at the OT tower. She backed the car into her parking spot happy that she had allowed Karen to have a backup warning and other safety system installed.

She took the elevator to her floor and was pleased to see Sam had arrived early for their meeting. She greeted her friend then offered her a seat in one of the comfortable chairs in front of her desk while she took the other.

"How did everything go with the installs at Runway and the Priestly townhouse?" she asked.

"No sweat, you know how I thrive working under pressure," Sam said giving her boss a flirtatious wink.

Sam chastised herself to remember that her boss was now married to her friend Alex.

"I wanted to meet with you this morning to talk about your future here at the company," Ophelia announced.

Sam paled wondering if she was about to get the ax for some long forgotten indiscretion.

Ophelia smiled reassuringly noticing Sam's sudden lack of color.

"No, I'm not firing you," she said with a smile.

"I would like you to consider taking the position of Deputy CEO," Ophelia offered.

"As you know Alex was Deputy to the CEO," but in actuality, she was second to only me in her contributions to the companies success"

"And in some ways, she exceeded my value," Ophelia added.

Sam was quite taken aback to see how much Ophelia was in love with Alex. She knew they were in love, of course, but to see it so clear in her eyes made her happy for her friends but a little sad for herself. Sam was more than just a little in love with the woman in front of her.

"I was planning to elevate her to the position I'm offering to you but."

"You offered her a better title instead," Sam offered.

Ophelia blushed slightly as she continued, "Yes, and we are both very happy with how things turned out."

"All of the directors would report directly to you, you'll be given your own budget and a team to work on the little side projects you so enjoy."

"That all sounds great," Sam said but without much enthusiasm.

"I guess we should address the reason you seem less than thrilled at the moment," Ophelia offered.

"Are you ok working with me now that I'm married to Alex?"

Sam gave Ophelia a surprised look before she spoke, "You knew."

"That you're in love with me, yes Sam I know."

Sam hung her head for a moment. She felt Ophelia come close. The woman lifted her chin before saying, "There was a time I thought that maybe I loved you too."

"Then you met Alex," Sam offered.

"Then I met Alex," Ophelia confirmed.

Sam took a deep breath and found that she felt surprisingly better. Knowing that even if she had been more aggressive in pursuing Ophelia that Alex would have thrown any relationship they had into chaos was oddly soothing.

She told Ophelia how she was feeling and was happy that Ophelia just listened and did not offer her any platitudes or empty words to soothe her.

In the end, she accepted the position knowing how much it meant to be entrusted with so much responsibility and that in any other company her age and gender would make such a meteoric rise unlikely.

The new seven-figure salary, another company car, and a brand new rent-free corporate apartment in the tower certainly did not hurt either.

"I'm glad you accepted because I've already told the folks at the Consumer Electronics Show in Las Vegas that you'd be doing the presentation for Original Tech this year."

Sam smiled at her boss's ability to predict or in this case create the outcome she wanted.

"So we aren't making an announcement about Karen and Audrey?" she asked reasoning that if they were introducing something that big it would need to come from Ophelia herself.

"No, I am not sure the world is ready for that knowledge just yet." she lamented.

Sam could not disagree so she changed the subject, "Do you mind if I take a civilian along with me."

When Ophelia gave her an expectant look, she explained what she had done over her weekend.

"You had a threesome with Miranda's assistant?" Ophelia asked.

Sam retraced her words and quickly realized that while she had not mentioned Clarissa's name she'd given her boss enough detail to come to that conclusion.

She grinned sheepishly remembering the last conversation they'd had about sex with clients.

"Well at least I didn't sleep with Priestly's housekeeper," Sam reasoned.

Ophelia just shook her head at her new number two's antics. "Besides her head would explode if she knew all the things I did over the weekend," Ophelia thought to herself

As their meeting was winding down Ophelia brought up a subject that had been weighing on her.

"I want you to help Karen and Audrey to learn when to say no even to me."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with fifty heavy lift drones that you requisitioned over the weekend and a misplaced yacht," Sam speculated.

The return of Ophelia's blush made it clear that Sam had indeed hit the mark.

"Yes and no, the drones were the compromise after Alex talked some sense into me," she admitted

"You're worried about playing God?" Sam asked.

"Yes and I'm worried about being bad at it," Ophelia confirmed.

Sam agreed to work on helping the two powerful AI's to understand when it is appropriate to just say no.

Miranda arrived at the office feeling quite refreshed. Her discovery of what Audrey could do to improve Runway combined with a glorious night of sex with her younger and oh so flexible wife made it impossible for Miranda not to smile as she entered the Elias Clark building. A building she belatedly realized she now partially owned. Her grin grew even brighter as she noticed how uncomfortable it was making those around her. Far from smiling back everyone looked even more in fear as they speculated what puppy torture she must have committed to be in this good of a mood. She managed not to laugh as she pictured herself with a streak of black hair chasing dalmatians.

Miranda was quite pleased with the high tech modernization of her floor. The floor to ceiling screens lining the walls displayed some of the most iconic covers and photos from her time as editor. Although she thought this was a little over the top, she also knew she had no intention of asking Audrey to take them down. Miranda can't help the snort of laughter when Audrey plays a few bars of John Williams's Imperial March in an apparent attempt to herald the arrival of Lord Priestly.

"Cheeky," Miranda commented to Audrey.

She's greeted by a clearly nervous Clarissa. She quickly dismissed her concerns by making it clear she was aware of and very happy with the office remodel. She then invited the young woman into her office.

Miranda explained Audrey's new responsibilities and how Stacy would be her only assistant moving forward. Clarissa's face paled at this pronouncement.

"Clarissa due calm yourself."

Her now former assistant quickly pulled herself together presenting a very British stiff upper lip.

"Good," Miranda thought proud to see her pull herself together so quickly.

"As for you, your title will be Assistant Editor working directly for me," Miranda announced.

Clarissa instantly went from trying to hide tears to trying to hide her smile. This moment had been coming for some time. Andrea had hired the woman knowing that Miranda would see the talent and drive the young woman possessed. Miranda new there were real differences between having talent and being able to execute. The young woman had excelled as the second assistant and once Andrea could no longer fulfill the role she had stepped in as first assistant seamlessly. She could now see a perfect line of succession moving forward from Nigel to Emily with Serena's help, of course, to potentially Clarissa taking her beloved Runway in the right direction for decades to come.

With the new company and a new level of wealth and opportunity for both she and Andrea, the possibility of stepping away from her day-to-day responsibilities as editor-in-chief was now a real option. The other issue that she had to consider was a discussion that she and Andrea had yet to come to a resolution on. Andrea made it clear that she was happy with the family that she had but Miranda knew there was more to it than that. When they were just friends Andrea's eyes would light up every time she saw a baby. Miranda assumed that Andrea was afraid that she did not want more children. She also knew that Ophelia wanted to have children with Alex and that seeing their close friends bring a child into the world would have a profound effect on her. Miranda actually was more open to having more children than Andrea gave her credit for. It was not just that she didn't want to deny Andrea the opportunity, but her real desire to see Andrea's beautiful spirit continued in the form of a little boy or girl.

With an effort, she pulled herself out of her own thoughts as Clarissa finished gushing her appreciation for being given such a blah blah. She cut the enthusiastic soliloquy short then began listing a series of tasks she needed to carry out immediately if she did not want to be the shortest tenured editor in the history of the magazine.

Once Clarissa left to go set up her new office space and to get Stacey organized with her new role, Miranda asked Audrey to open the version of the book she edited last night. She was pleased to see the very same display in her Runway office that she now had at home. In taking a closer look at the floor to ceiling layout she noticed a feature she'd missed last night.

"Audrey, activate the interactive mode."

Miranda felt blown away by the enhanced 360-degree rendering of one of the original 2d images from one of this month's photo shoots. The beauty of the scene in front of her was simply breathtaking.

"Audrey, how are you doing this?" Miranda asked.

When Audrey began a very technical explanation, Miranda cut her off, "never mind."

"How many people have the ability to view this image?" she asked instead.

Miranda smiled brightly as she heard Audrey recite an unexpectedly large number.

"Audrey get me Patrick on the phone."

Ten seconds later the image of the world-renowned photographer Patrick Demarchelier filled her video wall.

"Patrick how are you."

"Well, Miranda It's so nice to see," the man replied.

"It appears that you've had quite the technology upgrade," Patrick noted.

"Yes yes, I've always been willing to embrace the future, which is exactly why I called."

"What can I do for you Miranda," he said wanting to know why the mercurial woman appeared to be almost giddy.

"Is that the latest iPhone you are using?" She asked.

When he confirmed, Miranda continued, "I am sending you a 3d-image but you will need to go to the apple store two blocks from your current location to purchase the 3d viewer for your model."

Coming from any other person he would have already hung up the phone but this was Miranda Priestly after all. Stories of her mellowing out since her latest marriage were overstating things a bit. A pissed of Miranda Priestly was still something to be avoided at all cost.

He dropped his lunch and began moving in the direction of the apple store surprised to see that his phone had already been programmed with walking directions.

"I am sending the image now, call me back once you have viewed it," she commanded before ending the impromptu video chat.

Twenty minutes later an excited Patrick called her office and Audrey routed him to the video wall once again.

"This is amazing Miranda how have you done this."

"That part is not important right now," she replied.

She then laid out her plan to post the image online for free today just ahead of the release of this month's edition.

Patrick quickly agreed with the plan already seeing the possibilities for both himself and the magazine. As they ended the conversation Audrey inserted a prototype camera that Original Tech developed that could take the most vibrant 3d-images so far.

Patrick quickly read the specs then began positively begging Miranda to get him one. With Miranda's permission, Audrey joined the conversation letting Patrick know that she would ship the camera today and it would catch up with him when he arrived in Milan this time tomorrow.

Miranda approved Audry to release the spectacular rendering then watched as she pulled up real-time stats of how often the image was being viewed, downloaded, shared, and then talked about on social media.

A half an hour later the interest in the image spiked again as people began to post about the hidden watermark indicating the image belonged to Runway magazine and was taken by Patrick Demarchelier. The internet collectively lost their minds when the first person discovered then posted instructions on how to manipulate the image so you could see Patrick taking the shot and Miranda and Andrea standing in the background. In less than an hour, it was trending across the globe.

Miranda had chosen the image wisely because when the model who was featured in the photo discovered it she posted in on her Instagram as a 2d image with a link to the 3d image. And just like that, Miranda Priestly had created a worldwide sensation, increased sales for this month's edition, and established herself as a continuing force in pop culture all before she had her second cup of coffee.

AN: The muse for this work seems to be working overtime as I have a couple more chapters going for it at the moment. I am also editing the first couple of chapters of a darker story well at least dark at the beginning. I hope you enjoy the update and feel free to leave feedback. It helps me to remember what I like most about these stories.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Warning this chapter will reference but not go into detail the same themes of sexual misconduct, coerced sex and sexual assault discussed in Unexpected.

Andy started her morning like most, she got the girls out of bed, fed them then led them to the garage only to find that her Volvo was no longer there. A quick check with Audrey reminded her that their cars were being refitted with the latest security and safety upgrades by Original Tech's Auto Division. Audrey also informed her that the Bentley was available for her use as Miranda had been provided a new Bentley Mulsanne. Andy thanked Audrey for her intervention then they made their way out to the street to see the sleek sedan sitting in front of the townhouse. After dropping off the girls she asked Audrey a question that had been on her mind.

"Why did you stop calling me, Andrea?" Andy asked.

"Analysis of Miranda Priestly's facial expression indicated her displeasure with my use of your given name," Audrey responded.

Andy laughed before she said, "You and my wife are going to get along famously."

Once she got home she quickly changed before going on her normal morning jog through Central Park. As she ran she began to recount their weekend with Alex and Ophelia wondering how their relationship with the other couple would evolve. They had certainly crossed the line from being merely close friends but had stopped short of becoming lovers. Given how she and Miranda felt about things that barrier would likely be crossed sooner rather than later. That thought led her imagination to run wild. She pictured what it would look like to see Ophelia or Alex looking up from between her legs. While the thought was intriguing she quickly decided that she would simply allow matters to play out. Besides, there was nothing sexier than seeing Miranda's signature hair in that particular location. Her imagination suddenly showed her a way to have her cake and eat it too. The idea of both Miranda and Ophelia between her legs at the same time was just plain sexy. The contrast of Miranda pale skin and Ophelia light brown tone looked absolutely delicious in her mind's eye. The addition of Alex hovering over her mouth made her run even faster suddenly desperate to get back home.

She unceremoniously shed her clothing as she entered their bedroom and slipped into bed. She retrieved her vibrator and placed it directly against her clit. The impact was instant and powerful. In only moments she was panting and breathing hard as the pleasure of her orgasm radiated from her center. She took a moment to calm herself but still felt that familiar tingle.

"Fuck it," she thought as she switched the vibrator back on.

Later as stepped out of the shower feeling quite refreshed Audrey notified her of an incoming call from Alex.

She told Audrey to answer the call.

"Voice or Video?" Audrey asked.

Curious as to what she meant Andy replied, "Video". Suddenly a full-length image of Alex appeared in her bathroom.

"Andy, I'm a married woman," Alex said then laughed.

Andy was confused for a second before it dawned on her. "Are you at least alone?" Andy asked as she belatedly realized that her nude body was now being displayed in whatever room Alex was in at the moment.

Alex calmed herself enough to say, "yeah, I'm at home by myself."

Andy grabbed her robe and slipped it on before asking Alex why she had called. Instead of getting to the point Alex asked Andy how she had spent her morning. Andy took a few moments telling her friend about her typical morning. She only slightly surprised herself by not just admitting her most recent activities but also the thoughts that led her to not one but two masturbation sessions. When she finished her story she watched as Alex slipped into bed and reached for her own vibrator. She watched in fascination as her friend turned on the vibrator and began to masturbate.

Two orgasms later Alex breathed heavily and said, "Sorry I couldn't wait."

Andy smiled as she realized she was genuinely happy to be able to share this new form of intimacy with her friend.

After a moment to calm herself, Alex finally explained why she'd called in the first place.

"I need to upgrade my wardrobe before the Elias Clark Board meeting."

The two agreed that Andy would pick Alex up in an hour as their place was on the way.

On the drive over they both wondered if their vid call violated one of their guiding principals. They each decide to talk to their respective spouses to get clarification.

As they walked into Macy's, they were greeted by a bright and eager young man.

His face fell when Andy asked, "Is Sally Lewis working today?"

The young man turned and motioned for them to follow him. He spoke briefly to a pretty redhead. Alex suddenly felt a little choked up as understanding dawned on her. The name had sounded familiar and now she knew why. Sally Lewis had worked for and been one of Hank Lason's victims.

The young woman walked over and Andy explained that the two of them would need twelve suits half with trousers and half with skirts plus evening wear, lingerie, and a casual ensumbles. The young woman's eyes went wide as she clearly saw a very nice commission in her future.

Two hours later the women had made their choices. After a brief discussion about who would pay. Alex won when as she reminded Andy of the wardrobe allowance that was part of their contract with the new corporation. Alex handed her corporate card to Sally allowing the excited woman to ring up the purchases.

As they were about to leave the woman beamed at them before saying, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I'm going to use the commission I just earned to buy my girlfriend an engagement ring.

Alex was thoughtful for a second before she asked, "Do you have something in mind."

The woman teared up a little before she said," I can't afford much and Susan deserves better."

Suddenly the group was joined by an older woman who spoke in a condescending tone, "now, Sally we've talked about you bothering the customers."

Sally instantly straightened her posture and apologized to both woman. Alex quickly jumped in telling Sally that there was no need to apologize.

The other woman rudely interrupted saying to Alex, "that is nice of you to say ma'am but Sally and I have spoken about this before."

Alex, clearly annoyed by the other woman's attitude, asked, "What is your name?"

The woman looked taken aback but spoke with the same attitude as before, "I'm Delores Kramer."

"Well Delores, we were having a private conversation that you are interrupting," Alex said rather forcefully.

A look of anger flashed across Delores' face but was quickly replaced by fake sweetness.

"Well, ma'am I'm the floor manager and Sally's boss, So you see everything that happens here and everything she does is my business."

Andy winced at the woman's words. Not because of what she said but because she could practically see the steam shooting out of her friend's ears.

Alex pulled out her phone and quickly selected a number.

When the call was answered she spoke rapidly, "I just made a purchase at Macy's that I need to have canceled immediately."

Delore's eyes grew large as she heard the exchange and even wider when Alex confirmed the dollar amount of the purchase. Andy felt bad for Sally who now looked close to tears. Then Andy and Alex took all the purchases they just made and placed them at the feet of the stunned Delores before turning and walking out of the store.

Ten minutes later a clearly upset Sally Lewis walked out of the store. She had just been chewed out by her boss, loss a major commission, and gotten fired. She didn't really blame the two woman for reacting the way they did as Delores frequently rubbed people the wrong way. She just wished she had kept her mouth shut about her plans. She had so wanted to do something special for Susan.

Susan had stood by her through so much. The two had met by accident after literally bumping into each other at the park. She had fallen and hurt her ankle in the process. Susan took her back to her apartment and the two of them didn't leave for the rest of the weekend. Everything with Susan had been wonderful until she'd tried to end things with her boss at the time. The man had blackmailed her to stay in a sexual relationship with him until Susan had come to her apartment one evening unexpectedly and caught the two of them in bed.

Sally had broken it off with him on the spot wanting to go after Susan but he would not let her go. The next day she had gone to his office to tell him that is was over and he could release the tape of them together if he wanted. Susan had come back after hearing from friends that herSally was despondent. She confessed all to Susan and had been brought back to life by the woman's patience and love. She'd found this job and they moved in together. So she'd been so happy that tonight or some night soon she would be able to ask Susan to marry her. Now instead she was going to have to go home and tell Susan that had been fired.

She looked up as she walked out of the door, surprised to see the two women in question standing in front of a Bentley. They motioned her over before Alex spoke to her, "Sally we are sorry about that, please let us make it up to you."

The three women got into the back of the Bently and Alex gave a command to know one in particular that they be taken to Bergdorf Goodman. Sally nodded knowing that Bergdorf's was a high-end apparel store a cut above Macy's. Sally was quite surprised when the car pulled neatly into traffic. She looked at both women in astonishment but they shrugged it off as if it was somehow commonplace to have driverless cars in Manhattan. She took a moment to reevaluate both women. They were young very attractive and clearly wealthy but the driverless vehicle and the four-plus carat diamonds each woman wore made her think that she was dealing with the uber-rich which was a whole different category.

Andy was the first to speak, "Like Alex said we are sorry about what happened at Macy's, not what we said but how it will affect you."

"So the first thing we would like to do is hire you for the day to help us replace the wardrobe we just left at Macy's."

Sally quickly accepted after hearing she would receive a commision that was twice what she earned at Macy's. It would not make up for the loss of her job but it was more severance than she would have ever gotten and would keep her and Susan, who was an up and coming artist, in their apartment for a few months at least.

"Now give us your biography," Alex said.

Sally told them about growing up in North Carolina, going to Duke to study journalism and history. Deciding to stay after graduation to get her MBA through an accelerated program. Moving to New York getting her dream job in journalism. She paused for a moment then decided to tell all. She told them about her former boss and the world wind affair that quickly turned sour and being forced to both keep her mouth shut and to keep having sex with her now deceased boss. She looked up with tears in her eyes and was greeted by two sets of extremely kind eyes. She then sat in astonishment as Alex told her about her own encounter with Hank Lawson and how She and her former boss turned wife had personally destroyed the leverage he held over her and several other women.

She could not help flinging her arms around the blonde thanking her profusely for what they had done. The remainder of the ride to Bergdorf was done in silence as both women gave Sally time to compose herself. As they entered the sprawling department store an eager young woman approached offering her assistance. The woman deflated upon hearing Sally introduced as their personal shopper. Her smile quickly returned as Alex explained that she could assist Sally and would, of course, get her full commission on any items they purchased.

It took the same two hours this time as the women selected many additional items given Bergdorf's superior selection compared to Macy's. The woman also purchased shoes, purses, accessories and couple of items of jewelry as well. Sally and Lizzie, the sales associate, both looked at each other in astonishment as they mentally calculated what these items would cost.

Sally was surprised once again when Andy handed her a handful of items and indicated she should try them on. She began to object but was given a look that honestly frightened her a little. So she dutifully tried on each outfit with matching heels and handbag. She was shocked to see how good the clothes looked on her and a little sad that she was a long way from being able to afford anything like them. She looked down and realized the handbag on her shoulder and the pumps on her feet cost over five thousand dollars alone.

"That look is perfect on you," Alex complimented causing Sally to blush a deep shade of red. She almost had a panic attack when Alex approached pulled the tags off the suit, handbag and shoes she was wearing then handed the tags over to Lizzie telling her to add them and the other items to their total. Before she could object she got and equally menacing look from Alex so she wisely decided to shut her mouth. The two woman spent the next hour picking accessories and jewelry to complement each of Sally's new outfits.

Finally, they walked over to the register and Sally looked wide-eyed as she saw a sales total that approached six figures. Lizzie looked worried until Alex produced her black American Express card. Instead of dividing the items they decided to have their purchases delivered to Alex and Ophelia's house having already agreed that the Priestly clan was coming over for dinner that evening.

The trio strolled out to the valet stand where a slight ruckus was occurring as three men tried in vain to corral the Bentley as it drove to meet its owner. Alex gave the men a generous tip wanting to avoid word of the runaway vehicle ending up in the Daily News. As they entered the vehicle Sally felt the need to thank to women again. She had just made more in a single day than she'd made in half a year.

"Thank you both so much," she said holding back her tears this time.

Alex gave her the name of a diamond broker that Original Tech did business with.

"Tell him I sent you and he'll sell you your choice at cost," Alex said.

"His wife has a business doing settings so she can get you anything out there."

"She also makes custom settings if you want something truly unique."

Sally was suddenly very excited about getting her girlfriend something that would show the woman just how much she adored her.

Her good mood was short lived as she remembered that she would need to use the commission to pay rent until she found a new job. Worse yet it had taken her months to finally get on at Macy's and with a lack of a recommendation from her last two jobs her prospects would be severely diminished.

Sally tried her best to hide her disappointment but when Andy asked what was bothering her she told them that she would have to use her commission from today to pay rent until she found a new job.

The two women just smiled then Alex spoke, "About that."

Sally walked into her building completely stunned at how much her life had changed in a single day. She had a new wardrobe, a hefty commission, and now a new job. She would start out as Alex and Andy's assistant for their new corporation but considering the enterprise only had three total employees she was assured that there would be a number of opportunities moving forward. She decided that with the salary she would receive she would happily be their assistant permanently. She also had an appointment after work tomorrow to pick out a stone and choose a setting for the ring. Despite the lack of a ring she'd already decided she was proposing tonight and she'd take Sarah with her and they could pick rings for each other. She took the stairs two at a time thinking that if Hank was the worst of humanity Alex and Andy were without a doubt the best.

AN: I wanted some follow up from the original story. It made sense to me that Andy and Miranda would find a way to help the women that were hurt because of Hank. I hope you all enjoyed the update and their will be more soon. Comments please.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

That evening Andy, Miranda, and the girls presented themselves at Alex and Ophelia's turtle bay home ten minutes before seven. They received a warm reception from Alex and were led to a large island looking into the kitchen. Ophelia greeted them impeccably dressed despite the apron covering her cerulean blue Michael Kors sleeveless sheath. Miranda had always been impressed with how the woman's clothing was a natural extension of her own innate sense of style.

The adults were presented with glasses of wine and the girls sparkling cider and a tray of soft cheeses and crackers was placed on the island for everyone to enjoy. After Ophelia got everything in the oven she and Alex gave them a tour of the house. Miranda was unbelievable touched at seeing pictures of her girls on the couple's wall. She was even more touched to see rooms for the girls on the second floor. The rooms were not duplicates of their rooms at home but seemed to incorporate each girl's style in a space that was uniquely theirs. They walked to the third floor to see their suite and the adjacent master suite. Each woman eyed the large bed that could easily accommodate all four of them.

Dinner was comfortable as each person relayed the events of their day starting with the girls. Miranda was impressed at how Alex and Ophelia interacted with the girls. They were attentive, asked follow up questions, and displayed the appropriate amount of excitement on the subjects each girl was particularly passionate about.

Everyone was enthralled as Miranda relayed her experience with the 3-D photograph. Miranda had been quite proud of herself for creating this worldwide sensation but it was nothing compared to how she felt having her family gush over the accomplishment. "Her family," she thought. She was once again amazed by how her life and the lives of her girls had changed so completely over the past year. Having learned from previous mistakes she decided to tell each person at the table how much she appreciated and loved them. She was pleased to see that her girls did not bat an eyelash at her expressing her love for the other couple. She was even more pleased to hear both Ophelia and Alex express similar feelings making sure to include the girls in their pronouncements.

Miranda had to admit she was quite impressed and deeply moved by the way Andrea and Alexandra had gone out of their way to help one of Hank's victims. She was also impressed at how they handled a difficult situation. There was a time her wife's midwestern sensibility would have prevented her from taking such necessary action but her influence had changed that for better or worse.

Ophelia described her work to replace the irreplaceable. She felt for the woman knowing how difficult her first-day at Runway had been without her Andrea by her side. Mirada looked at her watch and was surprised to see it was already past ten. She did not want to go but the girls had school and she had work tomorrow.

Before she could voice her concerns Ophelia spoke, "why don't you two and the girls stay here tonight."

Miranda was a little taken aback by the offer but spoke her concern without hesitation, "we don't have any clothes."

Ophelia managed to turn a few shades darker as she spoke her next words, "I took the liberty of picking up a few items for all of you, including uniforms for the girls' school." Miranda's heart broke at the hesitation and fear she saw in the woman's face. She had known that Ophelia had been without a family for a long time but she had no idea of the profound insecurity this caused her. She stood walked over to the younger woman grabbed her hand then pulled her into a fierce hug.

She whispered to her, "I never want you to feel guilty about loving us, do you hear me."

The woman nodded her head but was unable to say anything at the moment. She looked down at her girls who looked a little surprised. She and Andrea accepted the kind offer then took the girls upstairs to their bedrooms leaving Ophelia in her wife's capable hands.

Miranda walked into both girls large bedrooms and took a closer look. She was no longer surprised to see some of the girls favorite books on the shelves, the drawers stocked with clothing as well as the closets. Ophelia had gone all out for her girls which furthered her feeling of family to the billionaires. After the girls completed their nightly routine aided by a fully stocked bathroom she sat the girls down and asked them if they had any questions they wanted to ask.

"Are we all a family now?" Cass spoke.

Miranda did not realize she had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head, saying "yes baby we are."

She felt Andrea's arms around her and could sense the amount of emotion her wife was feeling was equal to her own. When they made it back downstairs they saw Ophelia had composed herself but still looked a little tentative.

Andrea spoke setting aside her fears, "the girls love their rooms."

"Good," was Ophelia's only response. They all sat down knowing they had business to discuss. They spent a few minutes discussing implementing the digital platform launch for Runway as well as a larger strategy for the other Elias Clark properties. Next, they discussed the upcoming board meeting. They decided that Alex and Andy would go for the first days of the boar retreat and that Miranda and Ophelia would come up on Friday to attend the actual board meeting. Miranda and Andy agreed with Alex's suggestion that Barb and Beth come to the city to watch the girls for a couple of days. They both liked the older couple and knew the girls would feel comfortable having them around. They spent a little while talking about the setup of the Rose Corporation and how Andy and Alex planned to use Sally and what other staff they would need. They decided to hire Miranda's good friend Ann Webster as corporate counsel and they all agreed with Miranda recommendation to ask Ann to join the Elias Clark board of directors.

Miranda had one last piece of business for the night which was to extend an invitation to the other couple to be their guests at the Met Gala in three weeks. The Gala was one of the big fashion events in New York and as it was her town Miranda would serve as the unofficial master of ceremonies. She also asked the women if she could dress them for the event. She was not surprised when both women accepted thoroughly charmed with the idea. She was surprised to receive an invitation from Ophelia to attend the Italian Technology Show followed by a 10 day stay in their place in the Italian Alps. The couples agreed they were done discussing business for the evening.

"Alex and I have something we would like to discuss with you both," Andy said looking at Ophelia and Miranda.

Miranda suggested that they tuck in the girls first. They all walked up to the second floor and each woman took their turn telling the girls goodnight. Miranda was once again struck by how quickly the girls had bonded with the new women in their lives. They made it up to the third floor where they all decided they would much rather have the discussion dressed for bed.

Miranda and Andy slipped into their suite and into the hers and hers closets. Miranda was impressed with the quite extensive wardrobe that had been chosen for her. There were pieces that she would not have necessarily chosen for herself but she had to admit she did not dislike anything in the closet. She went through the drawer and nearly blushed at some of the more risqué pieces of lingerie there. She felt arousal sti as she imagined Ophelia's desire to see her wear such things. Finally, she chose a nearly sheer black night dress. She quickly undressed and slipped on the expensive silk. She liked the way it felt against her skin so she decided not to wear anything underneath. She was pleased to see Andrea wearing a slightly more daring knee-length gown. She was even happier to see the pleasant shade her wife turned as Miranda focused in on perfect breasts and clearly visible nipples. She reached out her hand for the younger woman and Andrea quickly came to her.

"You look ravishing darling," Miranda practically purred.

"It's not too much?" Andy asked.

Miranda looked at her for a long second before she caught on to what she was really being asked. It pleased her that Andrea wanted to make sure she did not object to the other couple seeing her like this. Miranda nodded her head in approval. Instead of any sense of jealousy, she wanted Ophelia and Alex to see and appreciate her Andrea's beauty. The truth was she had chosen her own outfit for the other couples enjoyment just as much as for Andrea's. She pulled the woman into a hug and relished the feel as their bodies did their best to fit together. Her pulse quicken as she realized that Andrea had also chosen to forgo panties tonight. They were apparently on the same page having missed sharing intimacy with Ophelia and Alex. Just like in the house in Maine their suites were connected by a door in between. Neither of them felt the need to knock so they strolled in to find Alex and Ophelia sitting on a sofa enjoying their second glass of wine for the evening. They were both handed a glass and quickly took a sip.

"Port," Miranda said savoring the taste.

"Quinta Do Noval Nacional 1985," Ophelia responded.

Miranda took a moment to pass her eyes over the other women. She gave them both a slight nod of approval at the perfect mixture of elegance and sinfulness in the sleepwear both women had chosen. They joined the other couple sitting on another leg of the L-shaped furniture. Miranda tucked her feet under her and felt Andrea lean in close.

Since Andy had been the one that started everything she described the part of her day that was not appropriate for the dinner table. Andy could feel her wife's heart rate increase as she described her fantasy of having both Miranda and Ophelia pleasure her at the same time. Everyone in the room laughed as Andy described her sudden need to get home to her vibrator.

Alex picked up the story form their telling how she called Andy as she was getting out of the shower. Everyone again expressed their amusement at Andy finding out her nude form was being broadcast to Alex. Ophelia made a mental note to change the privacy setting to make sure no one other than the four of them could see images from bed or bathrooms via the vid call system. Finally, Alex got to the crux of the conversation as she described being so turned on by the thought of Miranda and Ophelia doing that same thing to her that she had masturbated while Andy watched.

The two younger women waited patiently to hear their wives reaction to this potential violation. The room was quiet for a moment as Miranda and Ophelia looked back and forth between the blond and brunette. It was Ophelia who broke the silence, "was that it."

Andy and Alex looked at each other and shrugged. Andy then reminded everyone of the guiding principles that they had agreed to in Maine.

Ophelia looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke, "Did you too enjoy sharing the fantasy with each other." They both quickly agreed.

"Do you feel guilty about it," she asked.

They both took a long moment to consider before answering that they did not feel guilty.

Ophelia turned to Miranda and asked if she felt jealous. Miranda did not have to hesitate before saying, "No."

There were many things that Miranda was feeling right not but jealousy was not one of them. She told the group that she was currently feeling intrigued by the idea of pleasuring both Andrea and Alexandra with Ophelia's able assistance, happy that Alex and Andy could share intimacies with each other as she was sure she and Ophelia would, and very aroused at what the night may bring. Another thought entered her mind as she realized that after her achievement with the 3-D image the first person she had wanted to talk to was Ophelia. She shared that thought with the group and was pleased that everyone seemed to understand.

"I purpose there be only one guideline from now on," Ophelia began.

"Love."

"Alex you are my wife and I love you with all of my heart," Ophelia said.

"Miranda, you and Andy and your daughters are my family and I will always love and cherish you," she continued.

Each woman, in turn, expressed similar feelings of love for each other and for the girls sleeping one floor below.

"So as long as we act out of Love that's all that matters to me."

They all agreed with Ophelia's statement then sat in silence as each woman digested the magnitude of their declarations of love and fidelity to one another and the cementing of lifelong bonds. Each woman felt a happiness that they did not need to describe because they all felt it equally.

Alex was the first to take an action. She moved over to Miranda straddled the older woman and kissed her with all the passion she felt for her. Ophelia was not surprised when Andy approached her and sat on her lap. She put her arms around Ophelia's neck and kissed the mixed-race woman with a passion equal to what Alex and Miranda were experiencing. Miranda arched her back as she felt Alex use the backs of her hands to tease her nipples erect. She was already soaking wet by the time Andy and Alex pulled each of them towards the large inviting bead. Alex stripped her of her gown leaving her standing in the nude.

"Tale bellezza, (such beauty)," Ophelia said looking at Miranda from head to toe. Miranda was surprised to feel her body flush in a full body blush. The woman hazel eyes sparkled at Miranda's reaction. Andy helped Ophelia out of her own gown also leaving the beautiful woman naked. Miranda held her breath as the taller woman approached her. The first kiss felt sweet but they had all built up a high level of arousal in the last moments so the kiss quickly grew more heated. Miranda surprised even herself as she took control of the other woman. Ophelia was on her back and Miranda was on top. She felt the bed dip as their wives joined them. Instead of starting their own passionate kiss the other two seemed interested in watching. Miranda made eye contact with Andrea to make sure. All she saw there was love so she proceeded. She started with the woman's elegant neck. The woman below her hissed and arched her back and pelvis upwards as Miranda's lips made contact. She sucked hard not caring she was leaving her mark. She slowly worked her way down Ophelia's body stopping for long moments as she greedily sucked one then another nipple into her mouth. She loved the new variety in her life as she noted the differences between, Alex's, Ophelia's and her wife's breasts.

"I really am a breast girl," she thought as she enjoyed Ophelia's gentle moans of pleasure.

"Fai l'amore con me, (make love to me)," Ophelia practically begged.

Miranda looked over at Andrea and Alexandra, who were now stroking each other gently, and received loving nods from both blonde and brunette. She then looked down at the beautiful woman beneath in an attempt to memorize the look of sheer ecstasy that crossed her features as Miranda's fingers slid into the woman's willing body. The two women locked eyes as Miranda began to slowly make love to Ophelia for the first time.

It took only moments for Ophelia to cum announcing her plans in perfect Italian. As Ophelia began to calm down, Alex whispered something into Miranda's ear that brought a large grin to the older woman's face. She quickly positioned herself between Ophelia's open legs. She leaned down and ran her tongue over the woman's swollen clit. Her hips bucked as Miranda savored the woman's very flavorful essence. She started working her fingers that had never left the other woman. This time she was far less gentle. She began a series of upward thrust connecting to the rough patch of skin that marked the woman g-spot.

Ophelia screamed Miranda's name as a truly memorable orgasm proceeded through the woman's body from head to toe. After a moment they shared a deep kiss as they both tasted Ophelia's cum.

The two were pulled from their afterglow by the sound of Andy and Alex's heavy breathing. The younger duo were now kissing passionately as they fought each other for who was going to fuck whom. In the end, they both relented as two sets of fingers found a home. The two did not break eye contact as the longtime friends became lovers.

Miranda thoroughly enjoyed watching Alex's slender fingers slide into and out of her wife's body. She was so enthralled she had for a time lost track of Ophelia's movements. Her attention returned to the hazel-eyed woman as her tongue entered Miranda's soaking wet pussy. She looked down to see the woman's beautiful eyes, muscular shoulders and spectacular ass spread out between her legs. She closed her eyes for a moment wanting to savor the feelings flowing through her body. Her body was on fire from the feeling of the woman's tongue insider her mixed with her arousal from watching her wife and Alex making love to each other, and finally from the mixture of sounds. Andrea's increasingly louder pants meant she was close, Alex's moans meant they would likely get there together, the wet sloppy sound of her own incredibly wet pussy being eaten by the talented woman between her legs, and finally the sounds of her own moans as she could hold nothing back. She opened sparkling blue eyes just in time to see Alex and Andy share a deep kiss before both of their bodies stiffened and they cried out in mutual orgasm. She had little time to consider how good the two women's voices sounded blended together in the throes of passion because her own orgasm arched like electrical sparks starting in her belly and radiating outward to every corner of her body then Miranda closed her eyes and felt nothing for a while.

AN: I continue to enjoy writing this story. I have the end of the story sketched out and there are hints as to what elements are left to be told in this chapter. To be honest this was not the original story I attended to tell but I was drawn to explore this unusual relationship dynamic after reading the excellent Wonders of House Presba (ST Voyager) series by bearblue and Llachlan. I must confess that I am drawn to this story and the story I originally planned on writing. I will continue this story because I really do love it but maybe one day I will write the director's cut that features the two couples as close friends but not as lovers. I hope you continue to enjoy this work and if you are a Voyager fan and like Poly relationships please read the Wonders series. Also feel free to leave feedback on this update and you can PM me if you have any thoughts about the director's cut idea.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Miranda awoke sore but in the best way. She stretched her lithe body happy that she did not feel as old as she actually was. She managed to slip out of bed without waking any of the other women who still slept there. She found her nightdress but decided she didn't need it for the walk to her shower. She started the shower and was pleased to find the water already as hot as she normally liked it. She stepped in enjoying the hot water as it cascaded down her body. She looked and found her preferred shampoo and conditioner. She made quick work of her morning routine then chose a pair of black Carolina Herrera flared bottom slacks and a white and black blouse. She matched her outfit with a black belt worn high on her waist, silver hoop earrings, a silver bracelet, and a pair of strappy black Prada heels. She did her make-up not surprised to find all the products she preferred in her vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit she looked and felt sexy. There was something about being able to hold the attention of three beautiful younger women was doing wonders for her self-confidence.

She walked down to the second floor in search of the girls but found both of their rooms empty. She made her way down to the kitchen where she heard three sets of voices speaking animatedly. She paused at the entrance to the kitchen to watch her girls interact with Ophelia. The woman, who was apparently also an early riser, wore light grey slacks and a stunning turquoise blouse. She smiled watching the woman answer all of the girl's questions about their new AI Audrey while preparing breakfast. Finally, she breezed into the kitchen, greeted her girls then without much thought rearranged the collar of the other woman's blouse giving it an even more pleasing silhouette.

"There much better," She told the younger woman then kissed her cheek.

She watched Ophelia's body blush and was quite pleased with the response. Making her blush was going to be one of her favorite activities from now on. She was presented with a steaming hot cup of coffee and had to stifle her moan of pleasure at finally finding the perfect cup. The Italian brew was strong, hot, and far surpassed anything she'd tasted to date. She nodded to the other woman in sheer appreciation. She sat next to the girls as they all ate eggs cooked to perfection. As they finished breakfast the girls went upstairs to finish getting ready.

Ophelia was the first to speak, "Last night I was thinking."

Miranda raised an eyebrow wondering just what the woman could have been thinking about last night. She gave a slight grin as she saw the woman blush once again. It took Ophelia a moment to get back on track as her mind also drifted back to last night's activities. For her part, Miranda suddenly regretted that she needed to be at work so early. Recreating last night's lovemaking suddenly sounded like a good idea.

Finally, the younger woman pulled out of their shared musings as Ophelia tried again, "I was thinking that you would be more valuable to Elias Clark in an elevated role."

Miranda had no desire to become the CEO given the number of activities that Irving was responsible for that she had no interest in. On the other hand, many of the other Elias Clark properties could use new leadership and being able to make those decisions would be extremely satisfying. She expressed her concerns and desires to Ophelia who immediately had a suggestion, "Just hire someone to do all the things you don't want to do."

"I'll think about it," Miranda said.

"Think about what," Andy asked as she and Alex strolled in the kitchen dressed for a morning jog.

Miranda relayed the highlights of their conversation.

"Are you ready to give up day to day control of Runway?" her wife asked.

"I was thinking about what I could do with if I had command of every edition of Runway plus another dozen profitable properties," Miranda commented.

"Well you would be the best person to take that role," Alex added.

"Besides Andy and I are going to be more focused on adding properties to the Rose Corp, not managing Elias Clark."

Miranda thought she knew what she wanted to do but she would have to have a conversation with her staff first.

Alex and Andy each kissed Miranda and Ophelia before leaving for their run. Ophelia offered to take the girls to school reasoning that she would not have to go that far out of her way. Miranda accepted the offer fully trusting the other woman with her children. She sent Clarissa a text to contact Dalton to add Alex, Ophelia, Barb, and Beth to the girl's list of approved caregivers.

She said goodbye to the girls as they piled into a white Bentley Bentayga SUV. Miranda climbed into the back of her Mulsanne as Audrey piloted her to the office. While she liked the concept of the self-driving car, she was looking forward to getting her driver Roy back behind the wheel. Roy, who was currently taking an intensive 6-week course in bodyguard training, was a companionable presence that she missed more than she thought she would. The ride to the office was quick and she noted that since Audrey began driving her that they rarely caught a red light.

As she walked off the elevator she was handed her coffee and her assistant took her coat and bag. She rattled off a shorter than usual list of tasks having already dictated a longer list to Audrey on the ride in. As she got to the end of her list she had one more thing to add, "Once you complete that list please go to HR and begin the process of hiring your replacement." She took a moment to see how the young woman would react to being dismissed from her current job.

Without missing a beat she responded, "Yes Miranda."

Goddess she was going to miss having Clarissa as her assistant.

As the woman turned to carry out her final duties and her assistant, Miranda added, "While you're there inform HR that you are taking Nan's position as Deputy Style Editor."

Clarissa turned back to Miranda unable to hide the broad smile on her pretty face as she spoke, "What should I tell the about Nan."

"Nothing, I will inform Nan that she's moving to London next week."

"Oh, and send me Nigel," Miranda said.

As she walked into her office she took a look around as seventeen years of memories flooded back to her. She remembered her first day as Editor-in-Chief like it was yesterday. The day Runway surpassed Vogue in sales. The day she met Nigel, Emily, the day Andrea Sachs walked into this office and stole her heart. Most people did not think of her as sentimental but in reality, she was a deeply romantic person. She was just usually able to separate that part of her nature from the decisions she needed to make. So despite her love for Runway, she knew it was time to move on. She sat in her chair as the plan that had started to come together in the car further coalesced in her mind.

A few minutes later she watched as her old friend walked into the office and took a seat. She realized at that moment that they were not truly friends. Sure she liked but they did not share the level of trust that she shared with Andrea, Ophelia, Alex and even Ann. Her experience with Andy and with Ophelia and Alex taught her the value of friendships built as much on trust as affection. With that thought in mind, she started to speak.

"I was just thinking of the first day you walked into this office."

"Oh, please don't remind me of the jacket I was wearing."

"Whoever thought shoulder pads was a good look," Nigel added.

"Elsa Schiaparelli," Miranda said pulling the name smoothly from her encyclopedia-like memory.

"How in the hell did you recall that little fact," he said dying to get just one more piece of insight into a woman that on some level he hardly knew despite their long years working together.

"Elsa was actually CoCo Chanel's greatest rival at the time," she said.

"But enough about fashion trends from the 1930's, what do you have in mind for the July issue."

She listened intently as he laid out a vision for the issue that would end up being his first as Editor-In-Chief.

After he finished she changed subjects once again.

"Do you remember the conversation we had the night before the Jame Holt announcement."

Nigel winced then nodded as that whole affair still stung a little.

"Do you know why I told you beforehand?" she asked.

"I assume It was our years of friendship."

"Sadly no, I was fighting for my professional life at the time so I could not let my feelings for you interfere with what had to be done."

"Then why did you tell me?" he asked.

Her reply was a single word, "Andrea."

"She discovered the plot after having dinner with Christian Thompson."

Nigel winced again at how she all but spat the man's name. His downfall after the coup attempt had been epic. Last Nigel heard he was trying to rebuild his career in communist China figuring the dragon lady's reach wasn't that long. He wondered if Christian realized why he was having such a hard time finding companies to distribute his client's books.

"She left him and came straight to warn me."

"But you already knew."

"Yes."

"Then why tell me anything?" he asked.

"She asked me too," Miranda said.

"You were in love with her even back then."

"Yes."

"Were you two having an affair?"

"Not a physical one no," she said.

"But?"

"But, after that day I began letting her into my life a little at a time."

"So the surprise marriage wasn't that much of a surprise," he said as a statement rather than a question.

"You've seen me drink, have I ever done something I did not want to do while drinking?" Miranda said dryly.

They shared a laugh as Nigel realized he'd learned more about Miranda in this conversation than in many years of knowing her.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" he finally got the nerve to ask.

"The July issue will be the first published with Nigel M. Kipling as Editor-in-Chief," She announced.

Nigel sat there stunned for a long moment. Then everything made sense to him. Tim Clark's death must have triggers all of this.

"That bastard," Nigel began but stopped as Miranda held up an elegant hand.

"No, my friend though Irving would still love nothing more than my head on a platter that will not be happening." She wasn't ready to elaborate until after the coup de grace that would occur in just a few days. She did make it clear that her decision would stand and was final.

Nigel left the office feeling like a new man as he began considering Miranda's suggestion for reorganizing and her suggestions of a few names to poach from the other Runaways, a few other Elias Clark properties, and one rather prominent name that was apparently looking to leave Vogue. He wondered for the first time in a long time If one day the two of them could actually become real friends.

Miranda had Clarissa invite Emily and Serena to her office for the next conversation. The offer she was about to make affected both of them so she thought it appropriate to talk to the married couple together. She stifled a smirk at seeing Emily's look of terror at being unexpectedly called to the "principal's office."

"Paris or Italy," she said without preamble or explanation.

The two looked at each other as they began a wordless conversation. She was impressed that the two could convey so much information through simple eye contact and facial expressions.

It was Serena who finally broke the silence as she said, "My French is slightly better than my Italian but I've always loved Italy."

"Italy," Emily spoke instantly eager to please her gorgeous spouse.

"You are now Editor-in-Chief of Runway Italia," Miranda said.

"Stephanie has decided to take a well-earned early retirement."

"And Jacqueline?" Emily asked.

"She was not given the opportunity for such a graceful exit," Miranda said referring to her longtime rival and now the former editor of French Runway.

"Irving," Emily began but was cut off.

"Has no say one way or the other," Miranda said closing that door firmly.

Emily was surprised at how emphatic Miranda had spoken of the man who had tried to oust her half a dozen times over the years.

"What about Serena, Emily asked suddenly worried about ending her wife's own promising career."

"You may employ her in any manner you see fit."

"Though I may I suggest that you install the type of glass that can be turned opaque and soundproofing plenty of soundproofing," Miranda finished with a smirk.

Emily blushed a shade near scarlet while Serena just smiled as they both realized Miranda had indeed been the one who'd seen them when they were having sex on Emily's desk on late night. While Emily was mortified, Serena was busy envisioning herself fucking the Editor of Runaway Italia on her nice new desk.

Miranda was pleased with how her morning had turned out. She'd set the course of Runway for the next thirty years. Nigel wanted to have Editor-in-Chief for legacy reasons. It wasn't that he wasn't good enough, she would not have given him the job if he wasn't, but that he did not have the passion for it. As a result, he would likely leave in less than five years. Emily, on the other hand, had the talent and passion but needed time out from under her own shadow to grow. She was pleased that Emily had chosen Runway Italia. She would be able to push the envelope there more than at the more conservative Runway France. She knew that if Emily succeeded there she would be ready to take the helm at flagship Runway when the time came. As for Clarissa, the young woman was about to get a crash course in every aspect of what it takes to run a successful magazine. She would be moved from department to department until she mastered it all making her the perfect replacement for herself in her new role as Creative Director of Elias Clark. She picked up the phone and dialed Ophelia's number directly eager to tell her friend and lover the choices she'd made.

Andy and Alex agreed on a ten-mile run through mostly through Central Park. They quickly made their way to the southern end of the Park setting an aggressive pace all the way. They reached the halfway mark and decided to take a water break. They watched fondly a group of second graders lined up to enter the Central Park Zoo.

"Are you two going to have children," Andy asked her friend.

"You know I never thought I was cut out to be a mom, but after being around your girls and seeing what kind of Mom Ophelia would be, Yeah I think so."

Andy was touched that both women saw twins as their own.

"What about you and Miranda, are thinking about having more?"

Andy smiled as she thought back to a recent conversation they'd had on the topic.

"Miranda was worried about being too old to raise a baby, but I think if we raised our children together it would make her feel better about things."

Alex felt exceedingly happy knowing that she and Ophelia had liked that idea during a similar conversation. "It looks like we are all in agreement," Alex said.

"Did I ever tell you about the work Original Tech has done on gene splicing," Alex said.

Andy's eyes widened as she listened to her friend explain that if it worked she would someday be able to carry a baby that was truly both hers and Miranda's.

Both women enjoyed the rest of the run finding it satisfying to have someone else to push them to run just a little faster. They made it back running the last mile in a personal best for both women. They filled back into the now empty house and had eggs that Ophelia had left for them inside a warming drawer. The eggs tasted just as good as the bite Andy had stolen from her Wife's plate before their run.

"Do you think Miranda will take the new position at Elias Clark," Alex asked.

"I think she was very tempted."

"I think she likes the idea of having more control over directing fashion trends across the globe," Andy continued.

"I also think that she's looking for a new challenge beyond just Runway."

Before she could say more Andy got a text from Miranda with just two words, "It's done."

Andy showed the message to Alex as they both grinned at Miranda's decisiveness.

"That's one hell of a woman you've got their Andy," Alex said with a smile.

Andy switched topics as they made plans for their trip to Colorado for the Elias Clark board meeting. The meeting was being held at the prestigious Four seasons resort in Vail. They both agreed that despite it being near the end of ski season they would prefer skiing to the almost non-stop golf that the current mostly male board members had scheduled for the first few days.

They made their way up to the third floor and paused outside of the door to Miranda and Andy's suite.

"Um, I usually masturbate after I jog," Andy finally admitted.

"Check your nightstand, bottom drawer," Alex said with a wink.

Andy walked into her room and found her preferred model of vibrator there. She looked back at Alex a little surprised.

"Audrey and Karen talk," Alex commented with a laugh.

"By the way, I like to masturbate after a jog as well," Alex admitted.

"Something about the endorphin release makes me horny," the blond said matter of factly.

Neither woman saw an advantage of doing it alone so they both walked over to Alex's room. They slipped out of their clothes before climbing into the oversized bed. Andy maneuvered her vibrator into place then waited for Alex to retrieve her own vibrator. Each woman gave a slight nod before turning the devices on. Soon the room was filled with the sound of light buzzing and each woman's sighs of pleasure.

Andy had never even considered masturbating in front of Nate while they dated or any other boyfriend for that matter. That had changed with Miranda as many things had. The first time the beautiful older woman had pulled out her vibrator and announced she was going to make herself come she was addicted. Apparently, her addition extended to Alex as her arousal blossomed as she watched the look pleasure playing across the pretty blonde's face. They were close together so she slipped her leg over Alex's wanting a little more skin on skin contact. Alex scooted closer apparently thinking the same thing. Alex moaned in a way that let Andy know that she as getting closer. They made eye contact as Alex's body stiffened. Andy leaned over as they shared a passionate kiss while her friend came undone. The kiss did the trick for Andy as she was soon found her peak as well. They rolled onto their sides to face each other as they continued more gentle kissing as they rode the high from their shared orgasms.

Andy suggested they shower together and Alex quickly agreed. They stepped into the oversized shower that could accommodate all four of them when they wanted it to. They took turns washing each other's hair then they moved on to washing the other's body as well. The shower took much longer than was strictly necessary as each woman enjoyed the gentle caresses coming from the other. They exchange a kiss that quickly grew more heated. They broke the kiss and got out of the shower. They toweled off still looking at each other intently.

"Fuck it," Andy said as she walked from the bathroom, climbed back into bed, and turned on her vibrator for round two.

"Fuck it," Alex thought as she quickly followed.

Sally woke up feeling sore in the most fabulous way. Her proposal to Susan had gone over quite well and she has been rewarded with one of the best nights of sex she'd ever experienced. Susan was the perfect match for her, as the woman seemed to always know her needs. Last night she'd wanted the taller woman to claim her now and forever. Susan had obliged using her strap-on and hot pink phallus masterfully. Her second orgasm had been so good that she would have happily died except for the idea of missing her own wedding. Instead, she had closed her eyes falling asleep with Susan still on top of her.

She stretched her sore muscles then rolled over just in time to see her soon to be wife give herself a toe-curling orgasm.

"Poor baby, I left you one orgasm short last night," she teased. They both loved to cum so waking up to the other mid-masturbation was certainly not new.

"I was thinking about our wedding," Susan said.

"Which led you to think about the wedding night," Sally responded with a grin.

She considered reaching for her own vibrator, preferring it to Susan's more manual style, but a quick check of her watch revealed that she needed to get moving. There was no way she was going to be late for her first day at her new job. She kissed her fiance, got out of bed, and ran for the shower.

Their bathroom was cramped leading her to speculate that if the job went well they could afford something nicer. She got out the shower, slipped on her robe, then blow-dried her shortish hair. She was drawn from the bathroom by the smell of Susan's excellent coffee. What she found was a place setting for her with coffee, eggs, and a toasted bagel. She was incredibly touched by the gesture.

"I'm going to be a housewife soon, so if figured I'd better start training."

Sally let the self-deprecating joke go. She knew that Susan sometimes worried if she was good enough to make it as an artist. Luckily, Sally had enough confidence on that score for the both of them. She thought Susan's works were fantastic and knew it would only take the world a matter of time to catch up. They ate the delicious breakfast in companionable silence as each woman was a little lost in her own thoughts. Sally stood and took both their empty plates into the sink. When she came back Susan told her that she had already laid out an outfit for her on the bed. She hugged the Susan and thanked her for being so supportive. She went to move past her woman but was stopped. Susan looked at her watch and must have seen something that pleased her as she flashed a wicked smile. With little fanfare Sally found herself lifted by the stronger woman onto the table they had just been having breakfast on. She looked at the woman questioningly as she took the chair directly in front of her. As Susan's hands undid the tie of her robe she finally got it. She started to object but a quick check of her watch revealed what Susan apparently had already known. They did have time. She put her legs on Susan's strong shoulders as she let Susan have her for breakfast.

Sally made it out of the apartment a little behind schedule. It hadn't been the two orgasms that Susan had so helpfully provided but her own need to reciprocate that had caused the delay. She just could not show up for her first day smelling like her girlfriends' cum.

Now she wasn't sure she could make the subway in time so she began looking for a cab. She needn't have worried as the same Bentley from yesterday pulled to the curb directly in front of her and the door opened on its own. She got into the driverless car surprised at how comfortable she already felt with the system that worked flawlessly the previous day.

She was dropped off at the Original Tech Tower twenty minutes before her scheduled appointment with building security. She was pleasantly surprised at how quickly she was given her security badge. The trip through HR was equally swift but came with a couple surprises. The first was the six-figure signing bonus that had already been deposited into her account. Next came news of the furnished corporate apartment just a few blocks from the office. It also turned out that she and Susan could move in today. She sat in stunned silence as the HR representative explained that OT actually employed a full-time medical staff to take care of its employees and their families.

"How long do I need to be married before my girlfriend can see a doctor, Sally asked.

She was surprised once again when the woman indicated she just needed to put Susan's name in the area for designated for name of spouse or domestic partner.

"Initially it was a holdover from before the marriage equality decision but Ophelia liked the idea of providing care for her employees significant other regardless of marital status so we kept it as an option," the polite HR woman said.

Finally, she got to the bottom of the pleasantly short employment form and saw that despite her new apartments proximity to the Tower her position qualified her for a corporate car. She was quite impressed with her options. In the end, she chose the Mercedes E63 AMG having always liked the look and safety record of the Mercedes-Benz.

After finishing up with HR she was given instructions to go up to the 66th floor. The gleaming offices took her breath away. She was greeted by an exceedingly tall woman who introduced herself as Karen then led her into an office. She took a seat looking around the spacious well-appointed space. She nearly knocked over her chair as Ophelia Dean strolled into the office and introduced herself.

AN: The train is coming into the station for this work. I have very much enjoyed writing this story but it will come to an end for now at least. Thier are one maybe two chapters and an epilogue that I am writing now. While I love this version of our favorite ladies, I have another story called Hope that I've written the first several chapters for already. It is a darker tale at least in the beginning. I plan to post the first chapter of Hope soon

Like many writers, I enjoy starting a story much more than ending one but I owe it to you all to finish so finish I shall. Thank you to all who continue to read my work and a special thanks to all those who took the time to comment. Your kind words mean so much and help me to write even on the days that I really just want to say in bed.

The remained updates are coming soon so stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry for the long delay. There is only one more chapter to come. I have enjoyed writing this story and am sad to bring it to a close. I have decided to rework Unexpected as the lighter story I originally envisioned and to correct at least some of my grammatical errors. I appreciate the continued interest in my work.

13.

Andy and Alex met Samantha and her new girlfriend Carla at the OT hanger at Teterboro airport a few days later. Samantha had offered to fly the duo to Denver for the Elias Clark board meeting on her way to Las Vegas for the Consumer Electronics Show or CES. They were introduced to the rather fetching brunette then Sam and Alex left her with Andy while they began the pre-flight inspection. A couple of linemen began loading their luggage while Andy and Carla boarded the plane.

Sam and Alex worked in relative silence only speaking when necessary. Alex realized that she and Sam hadn't really talked since her marriage to Ophelia. She suspected that said marriage was the reason for the cold shoulder she was getting from the other woman. The two had never really talked about the less than professional feeling each of them held for their boss. It was difficult for Alex to talk to anyone about those feelings. Until she met Ophelia, she'd had every reason to believe that she was straight and that one day she'd meet the man of her dreams, get married, and maybe have his children. Then this brilliant beautiful woman came into her world and shattered all of those preconceived notions. She'd initially been confused about her reaction to Ophelia. She knew that she liked the other woman but it wasn't until Ophelia began to have a starring role in her sexual fantasies that it finally struck home. She was not just in love with the other woman but head over heels in love.

Taking the bull by the horns Alex turned to her companion then said, "Are we good."

Sam looked at the other woman dumbfounded before she realized that without meaning to she had been freezing Alex out. She shook her head to clear it then came to the conclusion that she just did not have it in her to stay mad at Alex. By all rights she should despise the tall leggy blonde since they were both in love with the same woman, but Alex had won Ophelia's heart fair and square. She sighed knowing she would just have to learn to live with it. Besides she really liked Alex, her personality was infectious and she was easy to be around.

She turned to the blonde, gave her a generous smile, then said, "Yeah we're good."

The remainder of the pre-flight went quickly as the tension between the women bled away.

As they worked Sam reflected that things were actually going quite well for her. She and Carla had spent every moment they could together and were even developing a good outside of the bedroom rapport. Sam had been thrilled that Carla was able to accompany her to Vegas. Carla, who had just quit her job as a New York City Police Officer, was taking a few weeks off before joining the Manhattan DA's office working directly for Alex Cabot-Benson. Her top marks in law school combined with her experience working on the force meant that several branches of the DA's office were fighting over her but Cabot's reputation made the choice for Carla easy.

She was looking forward to this trip having planned several pleasurable extracurricular activities for the two of them to share. She had been surprised when Carla admitted to having a huge crush on her now former boss. She had been quite intrigued when Carla suggested a threesome. The stars seemed to align because the woman in question had already planned to be in Las Vegas to celebrate being newly single after years of marriage. They'd made tentative plans to have dinner Friday night and to see how thing went from there.

They finished the pre-flight and Sam took the left seat of the Citation CJ4 while Alex took the right.

In the cabin, Andy and Carla exchanged bios and were now deep in conversation. Sam went back to grab a bottle of water before take off and noticed Carla was heavily flirting with Andy. This didn't bother her in general but there was no way she was going to incur the wrath of a certain editor.

She leaned down and whispered, "That's Miranda Priestly's wife you're flirting with," then kissed the woman on the cheek.

She managed to hold in her laughter as she watched all the color drain from the pretty woman's face. Carla was on her best behavior for the remainder of the flight.

They flew into Denver's Signature Field choosing to avoid the much more crowded runway at Denver International. Sam performed a perfect landing having years of experience flying dual engine jets. Sam and Carla said their goodbyes to the to other women who were met by an OT Range Rover that had been kitted out for a ski trip. Sam arranged to have the jet refueled while she took Carla out for lunch. An hour later they were once again ready for take-off for the final leg of their journey. Once they cleared Denver airspace, Sam gave control of the aircraft to Karen. She stood, stripped off her clothes, then walked naked into the cabin. Carla's eyes went wide as she watched the very alluring Samantha approach her without a stitch of clothing.

"Who's flying the plane," Carla asked.

"Karen."

"The same Karen that drives your Audi when you're not in it."

Sam nodded her head just before she dropped to her knees. She parted Carla's unresisting thighs and was pleased to see that the other woman had followed her advice. She'd made it clear to Carla that neither of them would need a single pair of panties for this trip. Sam never wore panties when she spoke in public. There was something about it that made her feel free, calmed her nerves, and made her feel damn sexy as well.

Sam had to admit to herself she was becoming addicted to Carla's taste as she pushed her tongue as far into the woman as was possible. Carla made appreciative sounds as she gleefully joined the mile high club.

Alex and Andy had a good lunch before heading to a local ski shop. Both women had done a fair amount of skiing in their youth but they both needed new equipment. They each brought four pairs of Volkl carbon fiber skis and boots for themselves and their spouses. Next came the carbon fiber poles and a snowboard for Ophelia who was a bit of a daredevil. They also went a little overboard buying ski apparel as they both became obsessed with picking out the right pants to highlight the particular strengths of their spouses' assets.

They decided to let Sally pick out her own gear but started an account and left a credit card on file for the young woman who would arrive with her finance early the next day. In the meantime, Sally was well on her way to turning the Rose corporation from an idea into a real working corporation. The woman had been given quite inspired by her meeting with Ophelia. She was also greatly benefiting from having Karen's able assistance in the process.

The drive from Denver to Vail was uneventful as the Range Rover handled the light snow with aplomb. They happily bypassed the registration desk as they drove up to the rather opulent cabin on the property of the Four Seasons they'd rented. They were met by and handsome Hispanic woman who introduced herself as Michelle and informed them that she was the general manager. She had two bellman deal with their luggage and all the ski equipment they'd purchased. She walked them through the cabin showing them all the features including a fully stocked fridge, two enormous suites, and large living and dining rooms with floor to ceiling windows. The views of the mountains were simply breathtaking. They tipped both bellmen and thanked Michelle for her hospitality.

After unpacking they both decided on a nap. They stripped down to their underwear and climbed into the same bed together and were quickly asleep.

Andy woke up sometime later and had to stifle a laugh. She looked down to see that Alex's hand had somehow found its way inside her bra and was firmly attached to her left breast. She could not hold back her laugh when she realized she'd woken up being groped by all three of her lovers. She corrected herself mentally as she realized that she and Ophelia were not yet technically lovers. She smiled as she realized that this weekend would likely fix that condition.

"What's so funny," came the voice of a still sleepy sounding Alex. The woman had the decency to blush after Andy explained the source of her amusement. Andy noted happily that despite the slight embarrassment that Alex did not remove her hand. The two eventually got out of bed and dressed for an afternoon of skiing. They made their way to a ski lift that had been purpose-built to serve the dozen or so high-end cabins on the property. They both chose a relatively easy slope to build confidence but it did not take long for both to remember what they were doing. A few hours later they'd switched to something a little more challenging. By mid-afternoon, they decided to take a break and headed to the ski-lodge that served the high-end clientele that could afford the minimum $4,000 a night cabins. They looked around and saw several Elias Clark board members but unsurprisingly none of them paid the duo any attention.

Andy went to the bar to get them both a bottle of San Pellegrino. As she returned from the bar she ducked behind a passing waiter as she spotted the little weasel. Irving Ravits was standing in front of Alex attempting to chat her up. She stepped a little closer in order to hear their conversation.

"I haven't seen you here before," Irv said.

"It's my first time in Vail," Alex responded.

"Where's your husband," he asked referring to the ring on her left hand.

Andy rolled her eyes at Irv's obvious ploy.

Alex, on the other hand, kept her composure as she said, "Oh, she doesn't arrive until tomorrow."

Andy stifled her laugh as the man sputtered at Alex's matter of fact statement.

Irv quickly excused himself as he went in search for more amiable company.

Andy sidled up to her friend as they watched the shorter man start to chat up a seemingly receptive redhead.

"So that's Irv Ravitz," Alex said in a tone that indicated she was not impressed.

"In living disgusting flesh," Andy replied.

They both looked on in amazement as the redhead deposited her drink in Irv's face.

"0 for two," they both said before deciding to finish their sparkling water on the way to the next slope.

Ophelia sat at her desk not looking forward to going home. She had not been a married woman for all that long but she was already addicted to waking up wrapped in Alex's arms. She loved Alex more than she could ever remember loving anyone in her life with the possible exception of her parents and sister. She felt a little guilt as she realized that her love for Alex had no equal. She loved her parents and sister dearly but they were gone for years now while Alex was living and breathing and lovely and hers. As much as she loved that Alex belonged to her she was even happier belonging to Alex.

The young woman had no problem adjusting to shifting power dynamic between them. It was not as if she was anywhere near as demanding of Alex as Miranda had been of Andy but she was definitely the boss. Now, however, Alex had become quite dominant in their lovemaking and she loved it.

As a matter of fact, she enjoyed the dynamic with all of her lovers. She and Miranda were developing a more extreme dominant-submissive relationship that she found quite appealing. She did not always want it to be that way with Alex but something about being dominated by Miranda felt exhilarating. She also liked how Alex and Andy were together. The two younger women had been friends before they became lovers but the transition had been quite easy for them. She reflected that while she had never been jealous by nature it amazed her how much she enjoyed watching the two of them make love. She realized she was starting to get wet as she wondered what the blonde and brunette were doing right now. Her arousal increased as she thought of what type of chemistry she and Andy would have. They had not discussed getting together tomorrow night after the board meeting but they all knew they would want to celebrate and what form that celebration would likely take. She closed her eyes for a moment imagining Miranda and Alex touching each other. She was pulled out the fantasy by an incoming call.

Thirty minutes later she was walking out of the OT Tower trying to contemplate all the ramifications of the phone call she just received. The restoration of her Father's title and the return of his lands was not something she ever expected or even wanted but she could hardly deny such a gesture from the Queen of Italy no less.

She looked up as she approached the curb but was thrown off when a different colored Bentley pulled to the curb. She smiled as the door opened to reveal a smiling Miranda Priestly. She slid into the car and was greeted with a light kiss on the lips and a brief hug. She knew that most people thought of Miranda as frigid but the truth could not be more different. To her close friends, family, and lovers she was anything but. The woman was passionate, thoughtful and kind to those who truly mattered to her. Ophelia was happy to be a part of that small group.

"I hope you were not under the impression that either of us would be sleeping alone tonight," Miranda stated matter of factly.

Ophelia smiled as she wondered why she didn't think of this. There were people in New York that she loved so why had she not made plans to be with her family tonight she wondered to herself.

"You forgot you have a family now didn't you," Miranda said in a sad tone.

Ophelia fought back the tears that threatened to break free. She found herself pulled toward the other woman. She closed her eyes as she lay her head on Miranda's chest as Audrey piloted the car towards the townhouse.

They were greeted by enthusiastic Priestly twins followed a moment later by Barb and Beth who were in town to watch the girls while they were all in Colorado. They all insisted that the older couple join them for dinner and it felt almost right to Ophelia. They all missed Andy and Alex's presents but it was still a nice evening.

After dinner, Ophelia agreed to play a couple games with the girls before bed. Both girls soon discovered that like most programmers Ophelia was a seasoned and talented gamer. After she kicked their butts on every game they could think of they decided to turn her talents towards kicking their friend's butts playing their favorite multiplayer online deathmatch. An hour later both girls protested loudly as their Mom called an end to their most triumphant campaign to date. Ophelia promised they could all play together after they got back from Vail as they put the girls to bed. She was already very fond of the twins and loved them as much as if they were her own.

She was led to Miranda and Andy's bedroom wondering what the night would have in store for them. As she entered the candlelit room she realized what Miranda had been doing while she'd been gaming with the girls. She turned towards the white-haired woman and her mouth suddenly went dry as she watched her slowly loosen her robe and let it drop to the floor. She was expecting to see Miranda in all her naked glory but instead, she was resplendent in a black leather bustier, gossamer mesh black panties, and black thigh-highs. When she stepped into six in heels it completed the look perfectly.

"Take off all of you clothes," Miranda said.

The sound of command in Miranda's tone made her instantly want to comply. Ophelia felt like she was in a lust induced haze the entire time she slowly undid her blouse. Miranda could feel her pulse quicken as the younger woman's black La Perla bra came into view. As she discarded the blouse and reached for the zipper of her skirt, Miranda wanted to tell her to go faster.

"Damn, her," Miranda thought as the woman painstakingly unzipped before stepping out of her skirt. She had done her research on the dominant-submissive dynamic when it became clear that this was something they both wanted. She had scoffed at the idea that the sub was really the one with all the power but now she knew just what they meant. She gave the orders but it was how Ophelia chose to carry out those demands that gave her the control. She watched as the woman slowly released one then the other pair of stockings from the exquisite garter that clung to luscious hips. She watched as inch after inch of flawless light brown skin was slowly revealed. She stepped out of her heels leaving her in just her bra and panties. She paused for a moment as if trying to decide which item to take off next. Finally, hooking thumbs into fine silk she slipped her panties down. She neatly stepped out of them then stood, giving Miranda a fantastic view of a well-groomed stip of hair. Miranda was delighted to see the glistening proof of the other woman's arousal. Miranda's eyes were instantly glued to the slick brown hairs as she unconsciously licked her lips. With great effort, she forced herself to drag her eyes up to the woman's face. When she saw just the hint of a smile playing at the corners of Ophelia's mouth, it took every ounce of her considerable willpower not to fuck that smug look of the other woman's beautiful face.

Ophelia thoroughly enjoyed the game of teasing Miranda. The older woman's eyes on her body caused gooseflesh to stand up on her skin. She had chosen to leave her bra for last because she was not quite ready to reveal her incredibly hard nipples. As she revealed her breast she expected to see smug satisfaction of Miranda's stoic face, Instead for the first time in her life Ophelia Dean came face to face with the real dragon lady.

"On your knees," the other woman spoke so quiet that Ophelia could barely hear.

Her compliance was instant as she dropped to the plush carpet. She watched as the woman approached her looking like pure sex with every step. She watched in fascination as Miranda stopped directly in front of her then lifted one leg. She swallowed hard as she felt Miranda's stocking clad leg slid over her shoulder and rest on her back bringing the older woman's sex inches from her face. She let her eye drift up only to see a devilish grin on the older woman's face.

"Two can play your little game," Miranda said.

Ophelia felt pride that she had driven Miranda as crazy as she felt right now. The smell of Miranda's perfume both purchased and natural made it hard for the billionaires to focus. She knew this was a battle of wills between Miranda's want to have her pussy eaten and Ophelia's overwhelming desire to taste the devils' cunt. Miranda pushed her hips forward at the same time Ophelia's tongue reached out making contact with Miranda's silk covered flesh.

Miranda tried her best to steady herself as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Ophelia's talented tongue was all over her licking from her perineum to her clit. Finally unable to take any more she swept the ruined material aside allowing Ophelia's wet and slightly rough tongue to make direct contact. Instead of continuing her swiping movements Ophelia pushed her tongue deep into the older woman. Ophelia pushed her tongue as far into Miranda's slick canal as she could. She used her nose to nuzzle against Miranda's swollen clit. Ophelia wanted desperately to touch herself but she knew Miranda would be the one to make her come tonight, so she focused her attention on satisfying the older woman. Miranda was a veteran of orgasming while standing from years of using her shower head as an impromptu vibrator, but this orgasm was coming faster and promised to be far stronger. She grabbed Ophelia shoulder as a cry of pleasure slipped from her lips as an earth-shattering orgasm coursed through her body. She felt the other woman's hands on her hips as the younger woman steadied her. She stepped away from the woman still in her supplicant position. The little smirk on her face let Miranda know who had won round one.

Miranda gave no sign of her bewilderment as she ordered, "Lie on the bed,"

"Yes, Miranda," Ophelia replied.

The tone sent a shiver down Miranda's spine. It reminded her of Andrea when she as still her assistant. Near the end, the sexual tension between the two had been palpable. Andrea would speak in just that, "you can do anything you want to me," tone. While she would not trade that life for the life she had now, a part of her missed the power she felt when she heard that tone. But now, here was one of the most powerful women in the world using that sexually submissive tone. She resisted the desire to touch herself knowing that it was Ophelia turn to reach nirvana. She divested herself of her clothing wanting to feel her skin against the other woman's.

As expected Ophelia did not move a muscle as she watched Miranda stalk towards her. She did note the woman's slight shiver in nervous excitement.

"Spread your legs."

She stifled the smirk that threatened to cross her face as the woman beneath her complied instantly.

She positioned herself over Ophelia's prone body then cupped the woman's warm and wet sex. She looked the woman in the eyes determined to win this battle.

After making Miranda come, Ophelia had felt a rush of satisfaction. Making the fierce woman come gave her immense personal pleasure. The one side-effect was that it made her incredibly horny. She was soaking wet before Miranda transformed into the Dragon Lady. Laying on her back with Miranda's hand oh so close to entering her was driving the younger woman crazy.

"Please Miranda," she practically begged.

"What precisely are you begging for Ophelia."

Despite her icy demeanor, Ophelia could hear Miranda's own desire in those words. She knew that if she lay still long enough that Miranda would be forced to take action, but her need was too great.

"Please make me come, Miranda," She pleaded.

The fact that the powerful woman was begging in that tone sent Miranda over the edge. She lost all control as she shoved three then the fourth finger into the woman beneath her. The effect was immediate as Ophelia began to say Miranda's name with each thrust.

The two women maintained eye contact as Miranda took control of the woman while at the same time she lost control of herself. Ophelia felt her orgasm build in the pit of her stomach. The warm feeling quickly radiated outward until she climaxed as she watched wild blue eyes stare back at her. She expected Miranda to stop but the woman kept pumping kept pushing her. She considered telling the woman to stop but she was too interested to see where this was going. Instead, she maneuvered her legs onto Miranda's shoulders to give the woman deeper access. Ophelia had to force herself to keep her eyes open as she revealed in the feel of Miranda's four fingers thrusting deep inside of her. The older woman let her thumb run across Ophelia's sensitive clit with each stroke. This time the orgasm was quick and powerful. She used her hand to cover her mouth as a scream escaped her lips. She looked up into Miranda's gorgeous blue eyes before she promptly lost consciousness.

She woke to see a concerned Miranda hovering over her. She liked that she could still feel Miranda inside of her.

"Did I hurt you," Miranda, the real Miranda, said in a soft voice.

Ophelia sat up a little surprised to see a tear fall down the older woman's face. She wiped the tear away before pulling the woman down into a sweet kiss. When she felt Miranda's hand began to withdraw she captured the woman wrist.

She held up just two fingers then said, "Now make love to me."

This time was softer and gentler as they dropped their assumed roles and returned to just two women who despite being married to two other women were still quite fond of each other. She maneuvered them into position so she could also slide two fingers into Miranda. They made slow but passionate love to each other achieving as satisfying simultaneous orgasm.

Afterward, they spent several minutes talking about how each of them had experienced the dominant-submissive role play. They both agreed that the lovemaking had been a necessary coda at the end allowing them to reconnect as themselves. Ophelia held Miranda for several long minutes before the older woman dropped off into sleep. Ophelia spent a few moments hoping that Alex and Andy were sharing something this meaningful before she too descended into the land of dreams.

After their run-in with Irv Ravitz, both women decided to have dinner in tonight. They exchanged texts with their spouses and were happy to find that Ophelia would be staying at the townhouse that night. Alex sent a text thanking Miranda for looking out for Ophelia. She had been worried about leaving her former boss alone. She had learned since their marriage how lonely Ophelia had been over the last few years. She wished she had the courage to act on her feeling sooner and spared both of them the heartache.

After dinner, they shared a bottle of Dom Perignon and toasted to their new lives and as their last night as the semi-anonymous spouses of famous women. After tomorrow's board meeting the world would know that they were major players in the media industry.

The two women quickly undressed and slipped under covers snuggling up to one another in the process. It quickly became clear after a series of heated kisses that they were both aroused. As had become their ritual, they fought each other for dominance until they both relented. Andy sighed happily as Alex's fingers found a home in her warm center just as she did the same to her longtime friend and lover. For long moments the room was filled with the sounds of the moaning lovers. Their kisses grew even more heated and their fingers moved faster as both woman approached their peak. Andy shoved her tongue deep into Alex's mouth as she felt herself come undone. She knew Alex was also coming as she could feel the blonde's body clench against her fingers.

Afterward, as they lay in each other arms Andy concluded that she and Alex had quite a bit of unrealized sexual tension. The two had never expressed any interest in this type of relationship but now she could admit had they not been in love with their brilliant and sexy bosses this thing between them was inevitable. Andy greatly appreciated that she could be deeply in love with her wife and yet still be able to explore her sexual chemistry with Alex. That thought led her to wonder what kind of chemistry and dynamic she and Ophelia would have. She knew from their interactions together and Alex's descriptions that Ophelia was sexually submissive. The thought of dominating the beautiful woman sent a shiver up Andy's spine.

"What was that about," Alex asked reacting to Andy's shiver.

Andy told her what she had just been thinking. When Alex laughed Andy looked at her grinning wanting to know what she found so funny.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Can I admit that I'm a little nervous about making love to Miranda."

It was Andy's turn to laugh. Of course, Andy understood what it was like to be nervous at the thought of making love to Miranda Priestly. Alex at least had the advantage of having already seen Miranda nude and much more.

Both women were quiet for a while as they both considered what tomorrow night would bring. Andy knew she would melt into a puddle the first time she made Ophelia cum while speaking perfectly accented Italian. While Alex imagined making the oh so put together Miranda Priestly scream her name.

As she drifted off into sleep Andy realized how lucky she was to have these three extraordinary women in her life.


End file.
